He's so Jealous
by Candy-Gal75
Summary: Blossom and Brick are still enimies. But Brick has a sudden change of feelings for Blossom once she falls for another guy.How will he win her heart after he broke it?R&R!
1. Blossom's Diary

Hey everybody. I'm pretty much new on fanfiction so no flames please:D.

Note: this "chapter" is more like a prologue. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1: Blossom's Diary

_**Blossom's Diary**_

_Dear Diary_

_Today I'm so tired and busy. I have an English report on the 'Mocking Bird' due tomorrow (not saying that I'm a procrastinator) an Algebra test (which should actually be no problem to me since I'm passing Algebra with flying colours!) I guess what's stressing me out is all the crime fighting around here. So many monsters keep popping up again and again and again!!! Plus there's taking care of my sisters! Bubbles won't stop crying in the night because her boyfriend dumped her, now nobody can get any sleep (so I'm really… REALLY cranky in the morning) Buttercup is always going off somewhere and leaves within the night. I don't know where she goes and when she returns, Bubbles and I ask her where she went "…eh, I just went out." I wonder what's really going on. Why won't she tell us? Can't she trust her own sisters? But that's Buttercup for ya always independent._

_You may think that being a leader is easy just by telling people what to do and that's it. It's a big responsibility. You gotta make sure things get done on time...and always know what to say… and you can't get distracted or you could mess things up! And…there's a lot of pressure between all of this so that's why I'm so exhausted._

_And one more thing that's bugging me. Is that the RowdyRuff Boys are back from some sort of 'vacation' (I so bet they went to some other town and tormented citizens there). And guess who's still annoying as ever! Yup you guessed it. Brick was back too. Gosh he's such a creep. They're going to our high school now; which is going to be a nightmare! Bricks in almost all my classes! All except for Biology and English. He's like a stalker. And he knows that I'm annoyed by him because I keep giving him dirty looks. Ugh…this school year is going to be a disaster._

"Blossom! Common! We're going to be late for school!" Bubbles called from down the hall.

Blossom woke up 6am to write in her diary and didn't realize how fast the time went by.

"Coming!" Blossom called back.

Blossom put a few books in her backpack which was close by her, and ran through the door.

_Once again, my nightmare continues…_ She thought as catching up with her sisters.


	2. Stupid

Chapter 2: Stupid

_**Blossom's POV**_

My sisters and I were heading towards the school. Buttercup and Bubbles were talking about P.E.; dodge ball (of course Bubbles would be complaining and Buttercup would be excited) I'm not thrilled about dodge ball, and I'm don't hate it either. I'm right in the middle.

"I can't wait to cream those girls in dodge ball!" Buttercup cried excitedly.

"Why do you love dodge ball so much? You get hit and then your body becomes sore" Bubbles complained.

"Correction…_You_ Bubbles, gets hit, and _your_ body gets sore." Buttercup said

"Can it be helped if I'm delicate?" Bubbles said as she crossed her arms "I still don't get why you love playing it so much"

"I know why" I said joining the conversation "She's trying to loose weight because she's been eating too much of those Cheetos Puffs packs."

Buttercup shot an angry glare at her sister.

"I do not!" Buttercup protested

"Hey, the scale doesn't lie" I retorted "I've seen how high the numbers go"

Bubbles laughed while Buttercup was still angry.

"Oh but you think your loosing weight by eating those disgusting Trail Mix packs?" Buttercup shot back at Blossom

"They're not disgusting. They're really healthy and good for you." I said a little bit annoyed. "I don't see any flaw in that." _What's wrong with Trail Mix?_

"The only flaw is your appetite" Buttercup muttered under her breath.

I shot a glare back at her. Bubbles kept on laughing. We made it to the school grounds. It was 5 minutes before the bell would ring. Bubbles and Buttercup went over to talk to some friends. I put my bag down because it was getting a little heavy, sat down and looked up. It was clear blue; there was not a cloud in the sky. I started to think what Townsville would be like if there weren't any villains. Our job would be much easier. Suddenly I felt a like some one was watching me.

"Day dreaming as usual?" The person said.

I recognized that voice! It was the one and only most annoying, irritating, evil, cold-hearted jerk I know. Brick. I turned my head to face him. He had his usual evil grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

He shrugged "Just noticing that stupid look on your face."

"Wha-What did you say?!"

"_Well_ after that remark that proves it. You look stupid, you _are _stupid…and you're deaf"

"Why you little-"

"We'll if I'm not mistaken, I'm taller than you. So wouldn't you be the little one?" He sarcastically remarked

What he said is true. He is taller that me, and him saying that makes me feel small when I'm not. I was getting angrier by the minute. I stood up with my bag in my hand ready to hit him.

"Miss. Blossom!" Mrs. Fâche called.

I froze. Mrs. Fâche is the meanest teacher in the school. She is very strict and doesn't take excuses so easily. She walked up to me and Brick.

"Blossom would you care to explain rule number 4 section a, page 13 in your student hand book?" Mrs. Fâche asked.

I so bet she was trying to confuse me but smarter than that. I cleared my throat.

" Rule 4 section a:"I said with confidence "No student is allowed any physical contact with another student that would cause harassment, sexual content, or injuries to them. They must keep all hands and feet to themselves. If student is caught doing such an act they would be given a phone call…home……notifying their parents." I realized that she thought I was harassing Brick. I don't harass people, HE dose. He set me up to get in trouble!

"Ah yes. You do know the rules very well Blossom, and hardly any students do." Mrs. Fâche's voice lighted up as she complimented me.

I smiled a bit thinking she would forgive me. Brick frowned a bit.

"Buts it's a shame that you can't follow the rules well." Mrs. Fâche's angry voice came back " you will get a phone call to your Father…Mr. Utonium. And I'm sure he'd be _glad_ to hear what you've been doing today."

Bricks evil grin returned. I am so angry at Brick !

"B-but…" I stammered

"Now before I go to the office to make that phone call, what do you have to say for your self?" she asked

"W-well I, I didn't…um…" An idea came into my head. "Mrs. Fâche… What was rule 3 section c page 12 in our student hand book?"

"… No student is allowed to comment, or rate another student to damage their feelings/self-esteem. If student is caught or someone has seen this act student will have a detention from 3:00 to 4:00 afterschool." Mrs. Fâche answered "Why?"

"The only reason I was about to attack Brick here, because he called me stupid, deaf, and little! …Which to me is an insult to my appearance…wouldn't you agree?" I said

Mrs. Fâche looked at me for a while and then looked at Brick. Her voice soften

"Blossom you are a very smart girl I know that because you've aced every French test that would be probably be impossible to an average student to pass so I know you wouldn't lie. Yes I agree." Mrs. Fâche shot a glare at Brick "Bick you have a detention afterschool from 3-4. If you are not there I will be phoning home. Do you understand?"

Brick glared at me then looked back at Mrs. Fâche.

"…Yes ma'm…" Brick said unhappy .

Satisfied, Mrs. Fâche walked back towards the school. I looked back at Brick. He was mad but he deserved it. Then the bell rang. I gave Brick an evil smirk before I headed to the school door.

"Hey Blossom..." Brick called before I went in through the door.

I turned around to see his frown was gone and his smirk was back on his face.

"Don't think I'll let that set up go easily" Brick said

"But I thought you _lived_ for trouble" I sarcastically said

"I live to _cause_ trouble. Not get into trouble." He corrected "I'll settle my score with you. In dodge ball. Prepare to lose last period!"

Brick flew to the other side of the school. Probably to go through a different door.

_Dodge Ball?_ Blossom thought._ And he calls me stupid? Please, he should know that the girl's gym class are separated from the boys. He's the stupid one. _


	3. Dodge Ball Part 1

Hey, making theses stories are a breeze! XD. This story is a bit long (that's why its part 1) R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dodge Ball Part 1

I still wonder what Brick meant. He knows that girl's class is separated from the boys. How can we play against each other if we're not in the same class? The question stayed in my head. When I had to go to different classes I kept walking into walls. People stare at me as if I'm weird (I'm not!) but I don't really care. I just hope the Rowdy Ruffs don't do anything bad to disrupted last period.

_**P.E class (last period)**_

I walked from the girls change room out into the gym. I looked around and you wouldn't believe what I saw. BOYS! They were sitting across the gym staring at us girls.

"Alright girls, get into your rows!" Mrs. Daphline called out. Mrs.Daphline is a very nice gym teacher. We play lots of cool games. And if we don't do well on a test, she gives us a second chance. I mean how many gym teachers would do that? Out of all teachers Mrs. Daphline is the nicest.

"ALRIGHT MEN! We are gonna treat these girls with RESPECT! We will not ridicule them in any way! IS THAT CLEAR?!!!" Mr. Ewalson shouted to the boys.

"Yes sir!" The boys chanted

"Aye, Aye captin'!" Boomer joked and copied a soldier's salute. Butch snickered.

"BOOMER!!! WE ARE NOT ON A PIRATE SHIP! IF YOU LIKE DAYDREAMING OF PIRATES SO MUCH THEN U CAN DO THAT WHILE DOING PUSH UPS!!! SO DROP AND GIVE 10!!!" Mr. Ewalson shouted in Boomer's face.

"But I already dropped…" Boomer said as another joke. All the boys snickered at Boomer.

"THINK YOU'RE A WISE GUY HUH?! GIVE ME 20 PUSH UPS! NOW!!!" Mr. Ewalson shouted

Boomer moved to a clear space and started to do his 20 pushups.

I noticed Bubbles was watching him with a dreamy look in her eye. Studying his figure and muscles. She couldn't possibly like him could she? _Who would? He's the idiotic one the bunch._

Mrs. Daphline tried to ignore Mr. Ewalson's "strange" behavior.

"Ok girls. I know you're a little confused on why the boys are here."

"No duh!" Buttercup said out loud. She was not pleased.

"Mrs. Daphline, why can't the boys use their own side of the gym?" I asked

"If they do their class here they'll make the gym smell like sweat and odor!" Bubbles cried

"EEEWWWW!" all the girls cried

"Now girls settle down!" Mrs. Daphline interrupted the cries "Somebody has graphitized their wall and floor at lunch time. We don't know who, but whoever they are they will get into big trouble!"

"The janitors said we can't use the gym because the graffiti wasn't sprayed so long ago so the chemicals could make the boys sick. It will be clean it up probably by Thursday (its Tuesday today). In other words we can't use the gym." Mr. Ewalson came back from shouting at Boomer.

"But what about outside? I mean who wouldn't like a breath of fresh air? "Lamoya dramatically said to try and convince Mr. Ewalson.

"Are you kidding? It's raining outside!" Mr. Ewalson said as he opened the gym door that lead outside. It was poring buckets of water. There was a little thunder and lightning too.

"WHAT?!" I shouted "that's impossible! It was clear blue sky this morning! Not a cloud!"

Brick glanced at his brothers with a look in his eye that seem to say "good job"

"Sorry but this is nature here. We can't control it." Mr. Ewalson cleared his throat "So with our gym messed up, and rain outside we have no choice but to share gym class…WITH BOYS AND GIRLS!"

"NOOOOOO!" the girls cried (except for Buttercup)

"Girls please! Settle down!" Mrs. Daphline shouted "Now it's free period gym class so all of you can choose a game to play."

"Dodge ball! Dodge ball! Dodge ball! Dodge ball!" Brick chanted and soon all the boys were chanting dodge ball.

"We'll do you girls want to play dodge ball?" Mrs. Daphline asked

_So this is what he meant!_ I thought. _He planed this scheme with his brothers ever since I got him in trouble! Just to "have some fun" and beat us girls in dodge ball! _

"No objections?" Mrs. Daphline asked

"Yes!" I cried out "I don't want to play dodge ball and I bet neither of these girls wants to play either."

All the girls nodded (except Buttercup)

"Awwww, is widdle Blossom too chicken to have a friendly competition?" Brick taunted

Butch started making chicken noises in the background. All the boys laughed at me.

"_Friendly?!_" I shouted to him "since when were we every friendly you jerk!"

"Now, now, no arguments in this gym while I'm still around!" Mr. Ewalson cut in of the 'conversation.'

"Ok then, since there are no other ideas, plus we're wasting time. We'll play Dodge ball!" Mrs. Daphline announced.

_Oooh boy, Brick is not gonna go easy on me…_ I thought

"Ok now, you girls and boys decide on your team captains" Mr. Ewalson said

"I nominate Buttercup!" I called out

"Alright, and who do you guys nominate?" Mrs.Daphline asks

"Butch!" a Boy called out. And the other boys agreed.

"Alright then! Girls side on the right and boys side on the left. Make your strategies and then we'll play!" Mrs. Daphline called out.

As the teacher said; the girls went to the right and the boys went to the left.

_**Girl's side**_

The girls huddled together

"Buttercup! We can't beat them! Their boys!" Lamoya cried

"So? Would it matter if they were ducks?" Buttercup said back

"They would look so cute if they were!" Bubbles said "With the little beak and yellow skin and the cute widdle tail!"

"BUBBLES! Focus!" Buttercup continued "Ok our strategy is: don't get hit, throw the ball as hard as you can, and don't get distracted!!! (Looked at Bubbles) Alright let's cream these guys!"

"Ya!" all the girls cheered.

_**Boy's side**_

'_That's right…'_ Brick thought as he looked at Blossom _'Do your little girly cheers while you still can Blossom. Cause I'm gonna beat ya at dodge ball right now… _

"Brick!" Butch shouted to him

"Huh?" Brick snapped out of staring at Blossom

"Focus! I know some of those girls are pretty attractive…"

"Especially Blossom" Boomer whispered and teased him

"SHUT UP! YOU DOOFUS!" Brick yelled. His cheeks were a fierce red.

"But it's true; you do like her don't you?" Boomer asked

"NO, I don't….why do you?" Brick had a look of suspicion

"NO, I just thought you did because you always hang around her; like this morning" Boomer answered

"BOTH OF YOU SHAADD UPPP!!!" Butch was getting annoyed by all the interruptions. "Look we just throw the balls at the girls… their obviously weak, slow and get easily distracted so this match will be a piece of cake for us."

"Mmmm…I like cake…" Boomer said getting hungry

Butch slapped is hand on his fore head "that goes for you too girly boy"

Boomer glared at his brother. All the boys laughed.

_**Center Gym**_

"O.k. times up! Every body to the end of your sides." Mrs. Daphline called out

Mr. Ewalson was placing the dodge balls on the center line

The girls walked to the wall on their side, and the boys walked to the wall on their side. They we're all facing each other. Some boys gave mean looks and some of the girls had worried looks Lamoya had a face that was saying "bring it on!" Brick stared at me with an evil grin.

_Here we go, lets just get it over with._ I thought

"Ok, the rules are simple; whoever's team hits all the players on the opposite side wins. Mrs. Daphline shouted out "Ready…….set………GO!

* * *

That was so far, how will the outcome of the cough battlecough i mean **game **will turn out? wait for part 2! 


	4. Dodge Ball Part 2

Thanks for your reviews every body, I was trying to make the chapter longer but if its not please notifly me!!! R&R

* * *

Chapter 4: Dodge ball part 2

_**Normal POV**_

Mrs. Daphline blew the whistle; and the game begins! All the boys ran from their side to grab a dodge ball. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Lamoya ran to get some balls too. Buttercup looked back and found some girls were talking to each other, and some were frozen with fear of getting hit.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! C'MON! WE HAVE A GAME TO WIN HERE!" Buttercup yelled back at them

"But what if I like, break a nail or something!" A spoiled girl by the name of Ashley said from talking to her friend. "I mean, I like just got my nails done like yesterday and I so I totally like don't wanna ruin them."

"But if you don't like get in the game like, some boys are gonna like kick you butt, like ya" Blossom mimicked Ashley. Buttercup calmed down after Blossom copied how she spoke.

"Like whatever!" Ashley did a "talk-to-the-hand" pose and turned back to the friend she was talking to.

"Yo Ashley!" A boy from the other side called. He had a dodge ball in his hand.

"Like what?" She glanced around.

The boy threw the ball at her and it hit the tip of her hand.

"YOUR OUT! Hahaha!" the boy called

"Like, Owww!!! You just like scratched my like pinkie nail!!!!" Ashley sobbed. (Buttercup rolled her eyes.) "Like it was so perfect before you like ruined it!"

Ashley and her friend both went to the bench.

"Well there goes 2 of our teammates…not that they we're of any help" Buttercup turned back to the game.

The first row of guys each had a dodge ball (A/N: there are 10 dodge balls just to let readers know. The girls have 4, and the boys have 6 of them.) They didn't throw the balls yet. Butch came in the front.

"Ready…aim…" Butch said.

"Wait a second….." Buttercup recognized the method he was using. gasp "…..Girls scatter!"

"FIRE!" Butch yelled

All the boys (in front row) threw the balls as hard as they could. Balls went flying everywhere over the gym. Some girls screamed while trying to avoid the balls.

"You're out! You're out and YOU'RE OUT!!!" Brick pointed to girls who got hit.

"This is tougher than I thought! These guys have skills!" Lamoya said to Buttercup panting.

A boy named Tyler overheard her.

"Hey Lamoya, I got plenty of skills." Tyler called to her "Come a little closer and I'll just show you how I work"

Lamoya looked him up and down.

"Oh please. The only skill you have is to be a 'wanna-be-boyfriend.' Lamoya retorted. "You think you're so _hot _for the ladies, Then do me favor. Why don't you melt and evaporate into thin air, and stay out of my space."

"Ohhh! You just got dissed Tyler!" A boy called to him

Tyler was in a little bit of shock. Lamoya gave him one last look and turned away. Buttercup was looking for Bubbles seeing if she was already out. Bubbles was right behind her.

"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles said in her ear.

"GAAAH!" Buttercup flinched "Bubbles! Don't do that! You _almost_ scared me….and….how come your still here?"

_That was a little rude…_ Blossom thought

"Well excuse me! I'm still in the game. I've been standing in this very spot and no balls came my way. Weird huh? I must be so lucky!"

"Or maybe…" Ashley said overhearing the conversation and filing her nails. "Maybe you're like not getting hit because you're like such a loser and no boys would ever like even notice you; because you're like a pathetic little baby. _You're invisible._"

Tears started to fill up in Bubbles eyes.

"Bubbles! Don't listen to her!" Blossom tried to comfort her "She's just a spoiled little brat. She's just jealous because she was the first one out and you're still in, so don't take her seriously."

Ashley growled and turned her "perfect" face away from them. Bubbles wiped away the tears.

"I'll show her! I'm gonna get at least one of the boys out!" Bubbles said with confidence.

Bubbles saw a dodge ball right next to her feet and picked it up. She started looking around for someone close up so she wouldn't have to throw so far.

Boomer on the boy's side was on a roll. He had hit three more girls from the opposite team. Making a total of seven hits in a row

"YOU R OUT!!!" Boomer called to a shy girl who ended up breaking in tears. "Am I'm da man or what?!"

_What? _Brick and Butch both thought.

Bubbles noticed boomer dancing around in his spot saying "I'm da man! I'm da man! I'm da man!" Boomer was close to the line.

_I'll get Boomer then!_ Bubbles face lit up. She walk closer to him. Boomer did a final pose of his dance, then notice Bubbles was right in front him. She had a pretty smile on her face (which made him blush). **VERY** LIGHTLY… Bubbles threw the ball and it touched his foot.

BIG MOMENT OF SILENCE

"You're out!" Bubbles sweetly said. And happily skipped back to where Blossom and Buttercup was.

Another moment of silence.

"Wha…" Boomer was so confused. He didn't notice that Bubbles had a dodge ball in her hand.

"I guess my invisibility comes in handy after all!" Bubbles said to her sisters who were still shocked that Boomer didn't even see that coming.

"That…was the most weakest…. grisliest, throw I've ever seen….AND THAT GOT HIM OUT!!!" Butch said to Brick who was still in shock. "Ugh….BOOMER! Get on the bench!"

Boomer slowly walked to the bench. He looked at his brothers. Their arms were crossed and they had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Heh, Heh…I had a good seven shots in a row…right?" Boomer said with a weak smile

"Dude…after that that hit those shots don't even matter" Brick said coldly

Boomer frowned and slowly continued to the bench.

Everybody was quiet at still for a moment; which Buttercup didn't like and really agitated her.

"Don't forget people…" Buttercup broke the silence "We're still in a game!" Buttercup threw a dodge ball she had to a nerdy boy across the line.

"You're out!" Buttercup called to him

"Awww man, I always get out…" The nerdy boy said as he walked to the bench.

Coming back to reality, everybody continued to play…It had been 20 minutes already and the game was still going. Blossom was doing pretty well. She had gotten four boys out and was having fun in the process. Brick noticed and knew that they would have to go face to face soon. But he doesn't have any patience and wanted to get her out now. He went to the side and started to glow. He was sending his power to the ball charging it up and aiming for Blossom; who was focused on hitting somebody else. Buttercup noticed Brick finished charging and ready to hit Blossom.

"Blossom watch out!!!" Buttercup yelled to her.

Blossom looked around and noticed Brick just about to throw. Her feet froze (mentally speaking) and couldn't move. Brick threw the ball with a lot of power which was heading towards Blossom. Blossom closed her eyes ready for the impact. But felt nothing because Buttercup jumped in and took the hit.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said in astonishment.

Buttercup slided up to the wall. She had a few scratches on her legs and a little on her face.

"Buttercup!" Blossom ran over and crouched down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"What do u think?" Buttercup sarcastically said as she slowly sat up. She was rubbing her ankle.

"Did you sprain it?" Blossom asked "Dose it hurt?"

"I'm fi -owwwww…. "Buttercup did feel some pain.

Mrs. Daphline blew the whistle and signaled "time-out". She walked over to Buttercup.

"Buttercup are you ok? Did you sprain your ankle?" Mrs. Daphline asked

Buttercup nodded and admit defeat from saying she's ok.

"Bubbles! Could you help walk Buttercup to the office? And ask for some ice." Mrs. Daphline called to her.

Bubbles nodded and helped Buttercup up and they went through a door that led to the school hallways.

"Continue the game! We only have 5 minutes left!" Mr. Ewalson called

Blossom looked at what opponents were left; Brick and Tyler. Blossom and Lamoya were the only girls left on their side.

"Consider yourself lucky Blossom that it was her instead of you." Brick said "I don't even know why she would do something so stupid. You're not _worth_ saving."

_How __**dare **__he insult me and Buttercup like that!!! He will pay… _Blossom thought and was furious at Brick now. She was ready to beat him. Lamoya and Tyler had already started throwing balls at each other. Lamoya threw a ball and hit Tyler's leg.

"Ha-ha! You're out! How do you like _me_ now?" Lamoya said

_A lot more than before…_ Tyler thought and blushed at the same time. He went to the bench.

Brick took two balls and threw them at Lamoya. The first one she dodged but the second one hit her hips.

"Awww man! You had to hit me! Why didn't you hit her? She's wide open!!!!" Lamoya exclaimed

Blossom shot Lamoya a _deadly_ glare.

"Uhhh….I'm…I'm just gonna…ya know…ahem, uhh…go to the bench… ok, ok I'll hala" Lamoya walk to the bench in a "I'm cool" way, even though she was scared from Blossom's glare.

So now Blossom and Brick were the only ones left.

"Hey I got and idea" Mr. Ewalson said. "Since there's only two left why don't we make it a quick draw?"

Blossom and Brick looked at him interested in the way they could settle the match.

"Alright you two get into the center line. When I say 'Walk', you walk…but when I say 'Draw' you must turn and fire your dodge ball at your opponent. The first person to get hit looses and the other team wins. So what do you say?"

Blossom and Brick looked at each other and then came to agreement. Doing the Quick Draw would be a faster way to end the game.

_No way am I gonna loose to a pathetic girl like her…_ Brick thought

_No way am I gonna loose to a mean jerk like him…_ Blossom thought

* * *

Candy-Gal75: Whew! im starting to think i had too much drama in the Buttercup saves Blossom part...

DarkCandy-Gal75: Oh you think?

Candy-Gal75: Oh shut up dark clone! I wanted to make it look like Buttercup cared for her sister. And how did you get here anyway?

DarkCandy-Gal75: None of you buisness. And As if BC has a sensitive side. She said that in her own interciew that she dosen't.

Candy-Gal75: Ya,ya...(to readers) wait for the next chapter!


	5. I Lost

Hey everybody! Chapter 5 is up! there's a little romance between Blossom and Brick in this chapter. Oh, and thanks for the reviews (though some were flames) XD. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: I Lost

_**Fantasy**_

The wind blows softly. Its sunset in the desert as two opponents shall face off.

A young red-head girl enters from the right. She wears pink leather cowgirl boots, light brown pants, and a white blouse with a pink vest. She has a white cowgirl hat with brown frills at the edges, and has a black belt with a pink heart at the center.

A young red-head boy enters from the left. He wears black cowboy boots, black pants, and a long sleeve ruby-red shirt with a black vest. He has a black cowboy hat (no frills), and a black belt with a grey skull head at the center. (A/N: There's too much black in this outfit!!!!)

A crowd watches from the side lines. Wondering 'who will win this match?' Blossom and Brick are at least 5 meters away. Sheriff Ewalson and Lady Daphline steps out of the crowd looking at the two opponents. Determination and amusement are in Brick's eyes. Determination and anger are in Blossom's.

"All right ya'll!" Sheriff Ewalson said in a western accent "Let the showdown begin…."

The crowd is frozen with suspense.

"BACK-TO-BACK!" Sheriff called to them.

Like he said Blossom and Brick came up to each other glared and turned back to back. There was a moment of silence.

"Walk!" Sheriff Ewalson called

The walked a few paces away. The Sheriff to a deep breath.

"DRAW!!!!" The Sheriff called

(Scene is in slow motion)

They both spin around. Brick pulls out his 9mm gun. Blossom pulls her (pink) 9mm gun. Blossom tries to aim at Brick when Brick already fired his. Blossom fired her gun aswell. The bullets were going at top speed. When Blossom's bullet comes to Brick, he dodged it (in style…)! Brick's Bullet was heading for Blossom. Blossom tried to move away from it, but it was heading too fast and hit Blossom's shoulder. Blossom let out a tiny cry of pain and began to fall. Her vision was starting to go blurry. She managed to see Brick with an evil grin on his face.

…_I lost?_ She thought before she hit the ground. Her gun fell out of her hand.

The Quick Draw was over….

_**Reality**_

"THE BOYS WIN!!!" Mr. Ewalson called

"YA!!!!" all the boys cheered "GO BRICK! GO BRICK! GO BRICK!!!"

The girls all sighed they started to walk to the change room passing by Blossom who was still lying on the floor in shock.

"It's ok winning isn't everything" one girl said sadly to her

"You did your best …" another one said depressed

"I don't like dodge ball so it doesn't really matter…" another girl said.

"Thanks for the support…" Blossom sadly said

"Ugh… I knew she wouldn't like win. What do you like expect of a loser like her?" Ashley said to her friend. "Brick on the other hand, he's like so hot! Do you think he's like single?"

Blossom got angry and stretched her leg out more. Ashley wasn't paying attention to her and tripped over her leg.

"Like Owww! Not my other nail!!!" Ashley exclaimed.

Ashley and her friend walked to the changing room sobbing. Blossom sat up and sighed. Then a shadow came in front of her. Brick was there.

"What do u want _now_?" Blossom said annoyed.

"I saw what you just did to Ashley… it seems that you do like me in some way" Brick said to her.

"I would rather get stabbed with a knife by my own sisters and die than to ever like you." Blossom said coldly and turned her head away from him.

_No way would I ever like him! Not in a billion years!!! _Blossom thought

"You actually think it's possible to live that long?" Brick asked to her thoughts.

Brick has the power to read minds (he figured that out last year) The Powerpuffs and his own brothers didn't like it because he was getting into they're personal life. Brick has learned how to control when he uses his power, but he still can use it just for fun.

_Damimit! Now he's reading my thoughts. Go away Brick!!! You won, I lost I admit that part. Can't you just be satisfied with that! But it's just a game it makes no difference or matter to my life. _

"Oh but your totally wrong there Blossom" Brick answered her thought. "This was the first time **ever** the gr. 9 girls and boys ever played against each other in a game."

"What?" Blossom looked back at Brick.

"School rule #1 page 5:" Brick started "Girls and Boys are not to interact with each other in P.E class due to boy's inappropriate behavior towards girls. There for their P.E classes will be separated into two. Boys on one side Girls on the other. The only reason girls and boys would be able to interact in P.E is only in emergencies with the gym."

"Wow….you actually read the hand book? And memorized it" Blossom said astonished "That's a first for me!"

Brick glared at her.

"That was a first and last time!" He pointed out a bit angry. "Any way, the point is it was a first Boys against Girls game. The girls lost because _you_ blew it"

Blossom looked down.

_He….He's right…I….I did blew it….everybody was counting on me….and I lost! What will Buttercup say? She really wanted to win against the boys…especially after she took a hit for me! We lost and it's my fault! It's all my fault!!!_

Blossom got tears in her eye and was feeling the need to cry. She hugged her legs.

"Huh?" Brick started to realize Blossom was starting to cry silently. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"It's my fault…..it's my fault…." Blossom started to cry louder. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!"

"Uhhh…" Brick didn't know what to do.

_Oh great! I made her cry. What do guys do in a situation like this? How do I make her stop? If a teacher comes I'll be in even bigger trouble than before!_ Brick thought

"Uhhh… h-hey it's not your fault…umm…you weren't _that_ strong ….so that's the reason you lost! Cause your weak!" Brick said thinking if he insulted her she would stop and insult back. But it just made her cry even louder.

Brick covered his ears for her crying was turning to screeching.

_Well that didn't work! A teacher would have heard this by now! What do I do?! I need some help!_

"…_Be nice to her…"_ A voice said in his head

_Huh?_

"_If you be nice and gentle to her she will calm down, but don't be mean unless you wish for a teacher to come even faster."_ The voice said again

Brick didn't know who he or what he was. He looked at Blossom who was still half crying half screeching. He followed what the voice said and crouched down to Blossom's level.

_Ok, here goes nothing!_

"Blossom…it's alright…" Brick said in a calm, nice way.

He tried to get her to face him by lifting her chin up. Blossom's cry was turning to sniffles when she saw Brick smiling.

_Hey! It's working! She's calming down! Who ever said that to me was right!_ Brick thought

"Ok ya you did loose to be but you did try your best." Brick continued "After all dodge ball matches that I've been in…I think this was the best one. You were the only girl who hung in there for the longest time against me….I think that's pretty cool…"

Blossom stopped crying and blushed.

_Wha?….why is he mean one second….and then nice the other? I've never seen him smile like that before…._ Blossom thought

"You gonna be o.k. now?" He asked her

Blossom nodded not taking her eyes off him. She was speechless and stunned. They were staring at each other for a moment. Then Mrs. Daphline was coming there way. Brick needed an excuse for Blossom's tears. He ripped off the edge of his sleeve and started wrapping it around her ankle. Blossom so too stunned to ask him what he's doing and let him wrap it around her ankle. Then Mrs. Daphline came.

"What's going on? I heard a loud crying." Mrs. Daphline asked

"Uhhh….Blossom….ran and….fell down! She….twisted her ankle" Brick said

Blossom looked at Brick with confusion. Mrs. Daphline sighed.

"You too Blossom…" Mrs. Daphline said to her. (A/N: Buttercup got her ankle twisted for readers who can't remember). "You gotta be careful when you run ok?"

Blossom nodded

"Hmmm…maybe we should take you to the nurse too…" Mrs. Daphline said

"No, No!" Brick said quickly "Don't worry I got it covered it so there's no need. I can carry her home"

Brick lifted Blossom in his arms. Blossom's cheeks were now a fierce red.

"B-Brick…" Blossom had never felt this way before.

"Hmmmm… alright then. Have a good night." With that Mrs. Daphline left to go home.

They were all alone in the gym.

"Ummm…Brick…." Blossom said

"Ya?"

"Ummmm…." Blossom looked down "I don't feel very comfortable…."

"Oh! Right!" Brick placed her down.

_Why am I not surprised? All girls say that to me if they were alone with me. Why? I have no idea..._

"My ankle wasn't twisted…why did you make that up?" Blossom was out of her confusion and back to normal.

"You kept crying…I had to say something to snap you out of it" Brick was trying to change the way the conversation was going. He looked at the sleeve he ripped off. "You realized you made me ruin my favorite shirt! Now I have to ask my mom to get me another one. (A/N: the RRBs have a mom now)

"Mommy's widdle boy?" Blossom teased

"Daddy's little girl" Brick teased back

Brick started heading to the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Blossom called before he left. Brick turned around to see want she wants.

"Umm…thanks…" Blossom said shyly

"For what?" Brick asked

"For making me snap out of crying." Blossom answered "Crying for little things is Bubbles hobby. I can't be taking her place."

Blossom giggled

"Oh…umm…you're welcome…" Brick said. He blushed.

…_Her laugh is kinda cute… she so looks sweet and inoccen--- WHAT THE? What am I thinking?!!! She's my enemy I can't believe I just thought that!!!!_

"_She may be your enemy but doesn't mean you have to dislike her." _Thesamevoicesaidagain in his head.

_What kind of crap is that?! I never heard such a thing! And who are you anyway and what are you doing in my thoughts? …Hmm…you sound familiar… have we met before?_

"_So many questions so many obvious answers you can't even figure out."_ The voice said again

_Did you just call me stupid in a nice way?_

"_Maybe, maybe not. Hey you better say something to Blossom before she thinks you're a weirdo." _

_Why would she think that?_

"_You didn't even realize you're spacing out right now."_

_Huh? Spacing out?_

"_Well have fun…" _The voice said farewell

_Wait! Who are you? Where are you going?_

Suddenly Brick felt a light tap on his forehead.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Blossom asked sarcastically.

Brick snapped back to reality.

"You feelin' ok?" Blossom asked

"Oh, oh yeah, sure…" Brick started spinning around looking around to see if anyone was there.

"O…k..." Blossom rolled her eyes and walked away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Brick called

"Where do you think? I'm going home!" With that Blossom left the gym.

Brick stood there for a second and then sighed.

"_Boy, I thought you were supposed to be the flirt around the school. I guess I was wrong."_

"It's you…that same voice!" Brick growled to himself "Who are you?"

"_You're smarter then that Brick. I know you. I'll give you a while to figure out who I am. See ya! "_

"No! Wait!" Brick shouted "Don't go!"

The voice was gone and Brick was left alone in the gym.

"This is too much for one day" Brick said while scratching the back of his head "I'm heading for home."

Brick walked out of the gym.

_**In the Hallway**_

Blossom opened her locker to grab her bag and books. Just as she was about to close it she noticed something in the corner. She put her hand inside to feel for anything; she caught something soft and pulled it out.

"……my bear….." Blossom said softly

The bear was a rainbow colour with white hearts for cheeks. It was no ordinary bear. The bear was a token of Blossom and Buttercup's sister relationship after they had a tense argument when they were young.

_**Flashback (in their room)**_

"_Why did you do that?!! I could have destroyed that monster if you didn't stop me!!!" Buttercup shouted_

"_You're so blind! You were going out of control!! Yes you were defeating that vicious monster but you were destroying Townsville in the process! That's why I stopped you!" Blossom shouted back to her_

"_Oh come on Blossom! We do this all the time. Sometimes the town gets damaged when we fight villains, but it gets repaired easily." _

"_You think it's that easy for a town to get repaired? Just look at it!" Blossom swung open the curtains that give them a birds-eye-view of the city. Buildings were crushed, destroyed and on fire. A fire hydrant was burst open so water was flooding the ground. An electrical tower had been knocked down so some houses had black outs._

"_How is the mayor going to pay for all of this?!! He could go bankrupted!" Blossom exclaimed_

"_Oh since when do you ever care for the mayor's money? Why do you wana steal it?" Buttercup insulted._

"_DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Blossom yelled_

"_AND YOU DON'T BE SUCH A BOSS-AROUND!!!"_

"_I not bossy-"_

"_Oh yes you are! Everything always has to go your way! Your ideas, your say, your save, __**your**__ way"_

"_Buttercup, don't go trying to turn the tables! All I'm doing is trying to protect everybody!" _

"_But do you have to be bossy about it!" _

"_Well maybe I wouldn't have to be so bossy if you actually listened to me. Buttercup you need to learn how to take some self control! You are too aggressive, you never think first before you act! All you are is a get-in-the-way tomboy!"_

"_**SHUT UP!!!!**__" Buttercup slapped her sister. _

_Blossom fell backwards. Holding the side of her cheek and staring at Buttercup in shock. Buttercup gasped._

"_B-Blossom! I'm s-so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean it! Really I-I didn't! Here let me help you up…" Buttercup offered her hand._

_Blossom slapped it away._

"_YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!!! __**I HATE YOU!**__" Blossom yelled at her._

_Blossom flew out through the window with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

* * *

_The next three days Blossom didn't speak to Buttercup at all, and Buttercup was feeling lower than ever. The next day would be their birthday. Buttercup had to make up with Blossom. Buttercup was walking the streets watching as everything was getting repaired. Some shops were still open because they weren't damaged that much or at all. She walked near the toy shop and looked through the glass window. A rainbow bear was at the top stand .Its said it was a rare kind of bear from its collection. Blossom said she wanted that bear for weeks. But the Professor said it was too expensive._

"_Maybe… she'll forgive me…if I give her that!" Buttercup said to herself. _

_On their 13__th__ birthday Blossom wasn't in a partying mood._

"_Ok girls! Time to open your presents!" the Professor called out._

"_Happy Birthday!!! Here you go Blossom! I got this just for you!" Bubbles said cheerfully as she handed her the gift._

_Blossom unwrapped it. Blossom lighten up as she saw what it was. A brand new bow! It was the same colour that she had but smaller._

"_Wow it's so cute!" Blossom exclaimed._

"_I know! Since we're teenagers now we gotta work on our looks." Bubbles said proudly "And with you, you gotta start with the bow! Get rid of the bunny ears."_

_Blossom took of the bow she had ever since they were born and placed the new one on top._

"_So? Whacha' think?" Blossom asked her._

"_Hmm…shift it to the left side…" Bubbles said_

_Blossom did as she told. _

"_How about now?" Blossom asked._

"_It's perfect!" Bubbles cried_

"_Thanks so much Bubbles!" Blossom hugged her sister._

"_Hey Bubbles! Open my present it's really cool!" a friend called to her._

"_I'm gonna see what it is, talk to ya later!" Bubbles said as she ran off to her friend._

_Then Buttercup came towards Blossom. Blossom's smile turned to a frown. She crossed her arms and turned her head from her._

"…_.Happy Birthday…." Blossom said. It wasn't a very happy tone._

"_Blossom…I got you a present I think you'll like it…it can be something to 'talk to' when your all alone…" Buttercup placed the present in front of her._

_Blossom stared at it for a while and then decided to unwrap it. She gasped at what she saw. It was the bear Buttercup noticed in the shop before. _

"_I-It's the 'Crystal Rainbow Bear!!!' it's the rarest one to the Cuddles™ collection!!! ….but….it was so expensive….how'd you pay for it?" Blossom asked_

_Buttercup scratched the back of her head._

"_I saved the money I was gonna spend on that brand new punching bag….but….our sister relationship is way more important…."_

_Blossom started to smile. _

"_Blossom… I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I gotta work on thinking before I act…" Buttercup said shamefully._

"_I guess __**I**__ have to work on not being so bossy" Blossom said back "Lets never have a fight like that again. Ok?"_

"_Of coarse we're not. There's too much drama in family fights." _

_Blossom chuckled_

"_Hey….I was so angry at you that I didn't get you a gift. How about after the party, you and I go to the mall! I'll buy you anything you want, I've been saving ya know."_

"_That'd be great!" Buttercup's face gleamed._

_There was a moment of silence then the two sisters were laughing and hugged each other._

_**Flashback ends**_

_I've treasured this bear and when I was alone, I __**did**__ talk to it and express my feelings before….and I still do…_ Blossom thought

"…Teddy…" Blossom asked the bear "things are gonna be fine tomorrow……right?"

* * *

DarkCandy-Gal75: Sorry i'll be ending the story for today...i kicked Candy-Gal75 out of her room.

(hear banging on door)

Candy-Gal75: YOU EVIL CLONE!!! OPEN UP!!!

DarkCandy-Gal75: (snickers) I'll give you a little hint on whats gonna happen in chapter six...the new guy will finnaly appear! see ya next time!


	6. A New Foe to Brick

Hey every body!!! Sorry i haven'y updated in a while. Well this chapter is finally here! The new guy will appear!!! (strange...i just rymed...) lol! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Foe To Brick

_**Pokey Oaks High School (Blossom's POV)**_

I didn't get much sleep last night. Bricks words still stuck in my mind….ok not the sweet talk words he used, but saying the loss of the girls team is gonna change my life style. Ha, as if! Although I still wonder…is it true?

I was pretty sluggish when we were flying. Bubbles looked back at me when we walked towards the door; I was way behind.

"Blossom, you get enough sleep last night? You look terrible….no offense." Bubbles said entering the school.

"No not really….I'm so tired…" my voice croaked as I entered the school too.

"You were studying late weren't you?"Buttercup asked "That is exactly why I don't study for test…studying takes me all night so I'm grumpy in the morning"

"That's funny. You must study a lot Buttercup, since you're grumpy every morning." Lamoya joked

Buttercup shot a glare at Lamoya. Bubbles and I laughed.

"I'll defiantly remember that one." Bubbles started to write it down in here mini note pad which she calls her "Gossip Book."

"Ugh…Bubbles why do you still carry that gossip book around. You should know by now that rumors are all lies." Buttercup said to her in an unhappy tone.

"What dose that matter to you?" Bubbles asked with curiosity "And don't you remember? I'm the gossip reporter around the school; I have to take notes about EVERYTHING! Even really boring stuff like Lamoya's joke."

"Well excuse me; you're the one who was just laughing to it!!!" Lamoya retorted to Bubbles.

When we entered the hallways every body is at there lockers, talking, nothing out of the ordinary. But when people saw me…all went silent…

"Look it's her…" A girl whispered to another

" You mean, the girl who lost the game?!" That girl whispered back

"I can't believe she lost! She's the most headstrong girl I've ever known! How could she loose to _boys?_" Another girl said.

"I so like bet she like loose the game on like purpose…" a voice anybody could recognize…Ashley

"Why would she do that?" Her friend asked her

"Just like look around, like everybody is talking about like her!"

"Ya…but not in a good way…"

"Hmm…your like so right! They aren't like talking about her in a like good way. I like guess there's more popularity for like me!"

I tried to ignore Ashley's comment…but it's like…nobody knows me anymore…ever since yesterday…There was still people whispering about me in the hall. I was so upset…

"Blossom take a look!" Bubbles said to me.

I looked at the bulletin board. Bubbles pointed to the girls popularity list. I gasped. My name was scratched out of the number one spot…and in its place (you know who) was Ashley's name.

"They scratched me out!!!" I yelled out loud.

"Not only that…" Lamoya pointed to the loser list "You're the #1 loser of the school…"

I groaned.

"You think that's bad? Take a look at _this_." Buttercup pointed to a crowed.

Brick came out of the crowd. Girls were swarming him telling him "Brick your so cool!" or "I love you Brick!!!" or even. "Tell us how you won against that _loser_ Blossom!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Please…" Brick said in a cool tone "All will be told at afterschool…see ya around…"

Brick left the crowd of girls in love with him.

_I swear…I'm in paradise…._ He thought.

"This is not my day…" Blossom banged her head on her locker.

"Hey Ashley!" Ashley's friend called to her "Since your popular now…there's bound to be boys who wana be with you…who are you gonna choose?"

"Like who else?" Ashley wanted her to guess

"OOOOOO! Do you mean Brick! He's such a hottie!!!" Her friend squealed

"No not yet…I'm like gonna choose like that guy who had a like crush on Blossom. He like couldn't possibly like her if I'm like #1!"

_That Ashley…I swear she's such a bitch!_ I thought

"Whoa! Watch your language there little missy…we're in a school…" Brick said behind her. (he just read her mind)

"Brick, I'm not in the mood for your criticisms…" I said in a sad tone.

I started to open my locker and grab my books cause the bell was gonna ring soon.

"Hey common'… lighten up…being number one loser isn't so bad…"

"Oh yeah? Name one good thing about being number 1 loser?"

"Ummm…well…there's…uh…umm…" Brick stuttered "Ok! So there is no good side of being a loser. So what?"

"You just don't get do you?" Blossom said in disbelief.

"Hey, you'll get used to it…just like the other losers…you'll get used to being dissed, rejected, pushed over…made fun of…" Brick noticed something in her locker "Hello…what's this?"

He reached inside and pulled out her Teddy Bear.

"Hey give that back!!!" Blossom tried to reach for it but Brick is too tall for her to get it.

"Aren't you a widdle old to be playing with widdle teddy beaws?" Brick said in a childish tone.

"Brick give it back!" I was still struggling to reach it.

"Hmmm…" Brick looked at the bear "Such an ugly little thing isn't it? I think it needs a _hair cut_."

Brick pulled out a pair of scissors. Now desperate, I was jumping to get it out of his hand.

"Brick! Please…STOP IT!" (I'm getting really cheesed off right now)

"Let the hair magic…whatever u girls call it begin!" Brick said. (A/N: He's confusing "hair magic" with make-up magic.)

"NO!!!" I screamed.

I watched in horror as brick cropped off Teddy's skin. Snip by snip by snip, I watched. He even pretended that he made a mistake and (purposely) cut off his ear! I couldn't bear it!!! Watching my prized possession being destroyed by him! I swear I was going to cry at that very moment, but I tried to be strong just a little while longer.

"Vola! I have made your bear, _beautiful_" Brick said in a French accent. He handed my bear back to me.

I stared at my bear, completely speechless. Brick was staring at the bear too.

"Ok…so I'm not a professional, but at least I got it from it's ugly state." Brick admitted.

"………………how dare you………" I said angry " HOW DARE YOU CALL HER UGLY!!!"

"How could you do that! How could you just take something that's not yours and destroy it! HOW COULD YOU!!!"

"Umm…well I thought-"

"No I'll tell you what you thought!!!"I cut him off. I was furious now. (my eyes were getting watery too) "You think I'm some sort of entertainer, some one you can bug just for a good laugh! Just because your bored!!! WELL HAVE FEELINGS!!!! (I was starting to cry.) I have feelings Brick! EVERBODY HAS FEELINGS! I cared for that bear because it means something to me! It has a purpose to me! AND YOU DESTROYED IT!!!"

"B-Blossom… I didn't know…"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE!!!"Tears were streaming down my cheeks "Oh, and while I'm at it of you destroying things…I might as well how you ruined things before! #1 you got me in trouble with one of the teachers who never liked students except me! #2 you ruined the gym just to play a _game_ with me. #3! You beat me and humiliate me in dodge ball which made me loose the respect of my friends and classmates. #4 while in dodge ball you hurt my sister! #5 YOU LIED to me faking that 'sweet talk' you were doing in the gym!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! How did you know about that?" Brick said in confusion

"Bubbles? What's your motto?" I turned to her.

" I report EVERYTHING!" Bubbles said with glee.

"…And how did _she_ find out?" Brick glared at his brothers.

Butch stepped away from Boomer. Boomer looked at the ceiling and started to whistle.

"I don't know why any of you girls would fall for creep like him!" I directed to all the girls that were surrounding them. "I done with this."

"Now just a minute! Who says you can call me a creep!" Brick grabbed my wrist. "If you're gonna yell and call me names can we at least do it outside?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU! LET ME GO!!!" I struggled to break free. Brick had a tight grip on me.

"Blossom!" Brick tried to pull me forward closer to him.

"BRICK YOUR SUCH A **JERK**!!!" I slapped Brick on his cheek.

Brick let go of my wrist. He was shocked of what I just did to him. Tears were pouring down my cheeks now. I ran off not daring to look back. I burst open the front door that led outside. I ran down the stairs, but I was trying to wipe the tears away, I tripped and was starting to fall. I didn't care! I actually wanted to die right now, after the suffering and misery I just went through. I wish this was the top of the world I was falling off and not some plain stairs!

I waited for the impact, not fearing the pain I would feel. Instead I hit something soft and warm. I looked up. There was a boy in front of me holding me up from falling. (Couldn't really see his face. The sun was in the way.)

"Hey are you ok? You look terrible…umm…no offense…" The boy said to me

_Now where have I heard that before? _I thought. Bubbles said the same thing to me earlier.

"I'm…I'm fine." I sounded really depressed.

We both stood up and I was able to see his face now. He was a tall brunette boy with yellow high lights. He wore a long sleeve red shirt with a white stripe. He wore blue jeans and brown sneakers. His eyes were a hazel-brown colour.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked again.

All of a sudden I lost my voice. My face was starting to get really hot and red. I started to sweat.

"Umm…y-yeah…I'm…I'm…I'm… ok…" I was blushing "Ummm……thank you…for saving my fall…"

"No problem!" The boy said with a smile "You gotta watch where your going or you could get into and accident…like twisting your ankle.."

_Now where have I seen that before?_ I thought, remembering yesterday when Buttercup jumped in to save me from Brick's dodge ball, and twisted her ankle.

"W-What's your name?" I asked

"The names Tony…Tony Huron…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Tony…" Blossom repeated "…nice to meet you! My name is…"

"Blossom…" He finished my sentence.

"Umm…yeah…" I blushed some more "I forgot I'm a superhero so of coarse everybody knows my name! heh, heh…"

_This guy...he's so...dreamy..._ I thought.

_**Bricks POV**_

"Blossom! Blossom!" I called. I was running down the halls searching for her.

_Man I screwed up bad…_ I thought.

"_Well at least your thinking straight right now…your searching to apologize to her…" _It was the voice.

_YOU! You're the last person I need to hear right now! Could ya just shut your mouth for a few minutes!_

"_you're making it sound like I insulted you...look I'm here to help ya know if you just let me."_

_Fine! I'll let you speak for 2 minutes. Once times up, not a sound from you!_

"…_Fair enough…"_

I stopped in the middle of the hallway cause I was out of breath.

"_Hey did you hear that?" _The voice said in my head.

"Hear what?" I said out loud

"_Listen!"_

I stayed silent for a while and then I heard giggling.

_T-That's Blossom's giggle…I can recall from yesterday!_

"_It's coming from outside that door!"_

I crept up to the door and peeked through the window. I gasped.

_It's Blossom! And…Who the hell is he?_

"_I don't know…I've never seen him here at the school before…"_

"Hey…Blossom…I was wondering…if…" The boy was blushing (which was starting to piss me off since Blossom was blushing too.) "I was wondering…if you could show me around the school…"

"Umm…sure… all new students need to know where they're going in the school. Of course." Blossom said delightfully.

"Ya know…your actually kinda cute…" The boys cheeks were tomato red now.

Blossom's whole face was red as well.

"Ummm…thank you…" She said bashfully.

The boy walked closer to her putting his arm around her waist.

_NO HE IS NOT JUST ABOUT TO KISS HER!!! _I thought. _I'm gonna show him a piece of my mind!!!_

"_Now wait a second Brick! Think about what you're gonna do before you…"_

I burst opened the door. Blossom and that boy were both staring at me.

"…_before you totally screw up…"_

"Who the hell are you?" I ask angry.

The boy was silent for a moment.

"The name's Tony…Tony Huron…" He said in a cool tone.

* * *

Candy-Gal75: If i was in the story i would smack Brick too if he ripped up something of mine! 

Brick: Hey!!! Well i didn't, did i!

DarkCandy-Gal75: (gothic tone) Honestly Brick... You have no idea the way girls feel...perhaps you would like to read _The way to a Woman's Heart_ ?

Brick: ...uhhhh...i'll pass... (walks away cause is freaked out)

Candy-Gal75: Great! you scared our guest away.

DarkCandy-Gal75: I was only trying to help... wait for the next chapter every one.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7 is finnaly up! And sorry to all fans who waited so long for this. There were some technical difficulties with the Microsoft Word. But it's done now so i hope its worth your time!

P.S. some fans aren't really getting how Blossom is a "loser" cause of the doge-ball game. so i sujest to those who don't get it: go and read chapter 5 again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, until you get it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Jealousy

**_Bricks POV_**

I was still glaring down at him. He's still staring up at me.

"Who are you?" Tony asked

I jumped down from all 6 steps (pretty impressive without stumbling) so I was right up in his face.

"Your worst nightma-"

"OK!!!" Blossom cut me off and stood in-between me and Tony.

"Heh…heh…ummm….Tony….this is Brick…he's a student here at the school…." Blossom introduced me. "Brick…this is Tony….he's new here…"

"Nice to meet you Brick!" Tony offered his hand to shake mine. But I wasn't willing to do that; I just started at it…thinking of ripping that hand off.

"Hmm…" Tony lowered his hand realizing that I don't want to shake. He looked pretty sad….and he thinks he'll make me feel guilty. Ha! But it seemed to work on Blossom who was now glaring at me.

"Um….Tony…why don't I show you around the school?" Blossom offered her hand. (WTH?)

A smile came on his face.

"Sure!" he cried out taking her hand.

They both ran to the door (ya he better run). He gave me a smug look before his face disappeared behind the door. I growled after they were gone.

"There seems to be a tense notion between Brick and this…Tony…hmmm" A voice in a bush

"Who's there?" I whirled around

My idiotic brother Boomer popped his head out of the bush. He had a video recorder, microphone, a note pad and pencil with him.

"Hey Brick!" he waved to me.

"What are you doing?" I walked up to him. "And…where'd you get all that equipment?"

"Ohh…Bubbles lent these to me." Pressing a few buttons on the video recorder.

"S-She did what?"

"Well…Bubbles told me about her journalist business and told me what ya have too do and I think it's pretty cool! So I'm doing the same." Boomer explained.

I was speechless for a few seconds

"Y-YOU'RE A GOSSIP REPORTER?!?!?!" I yelled

"Ummm….you could put it that way too…" he answered calmly.

"WHY?"

"1) Cause I think its cool. 2) I get to know what's goin on in the school and people. 3) I can know what's goin on in your life…you can think of it as payback for melting my rubber duckie!!!"

"You're still holding a grudge!" I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Boomer…you had that thing when you were 8…it had to go!!!!"

"That doesn't mean it had to die!" Boomer started to get angry "He could have gone on shelf or the sink cupboard o-or something."

(A/N: Boomer and Bubbles are very similar. Bubbles treasures her octopus Octi…and Boomer treasured his rubber duckie, a.k.a. Duckie. And their siblings all disapproved of them having such childish toys since they're growing up.)

"Boomer! You are such a baby!"

"I don't care! You killed my best friend. You're a toy killer Brick! …no you're a friend killer! No, no! You're a friend MURDERER!" he pointed at me and repeated murderer.

"Ok….this is going off board."

"I mean seriously! The time you threw Becky Burners (some random girl) stuffed bunny in a tree…and a pack of blood thirsty squirrels ate it!"

I laughed remembering the bunny being torn to pieces by the squirrels. I swear they were the evilest animals on earth.

"And the other time you and Butch melted Duckie with your laser vision! Every time I had a bath there was no fun in it."

"Oh…yeah! You were so upset of you Duckie's death. You vowed not to bath until we bought you a new one! You smelled for weeks!" I laughed some more. Boomer groaned of the memory. Girls running from him because of the smell.

"And now this time." Boomer got back to a serious tone. "You killed Blossom's Bear! Which really means something to her….I don't know the details…but what you did made her hate you!"

I stopped laughing.

As if he read my mind. "Nothing really funny in that is there? Don't you see Brick…everybody has something that they treasure the most. Just because you think its useless…doesn't mean it's useless to the owner."

_Is he trying to lecture me?_

"For example…you! That cap of yours…" Boomer started to focus on my red backwards baseball cap.

"What about my cap?" I asked quickly

"That cap is special to you. 1) You've had it ever since birth. 2) You always think it looks cool on you. 3) You always use it to cover that messy hairstyle of yours."

Boomer laughed remembering the first time he and Butch saw me without my cap. My hair looked worst then theirs.

"Your hair was way more messed up than the haircut you gave the bear!!!" Boomer laugh some more. Then suddenly stopped and started to think. "Hmm…I do wonder what makes that bear special to Blossom…hmmm…"

Boomer started to grab all his equipment.

"H-Hey…where are you going?" I asked

"I got a story to find! I have to figure out what are the details to Blossom's bear!!!" Boomer started to run off. "Man this is gonna be great! Wait till Bubbles hears!"

Boomer was gone. I stood there in astonishment.

_H-He did just give me a lecture!_ I thought. _But he's right…I didn't care for that stupid stuffed animal…but she did…and I made her upset…_

I remembered something that Blossom yelled to me in the hallway: _I cared for that bear because it means something to me…it has a purpose to me! And you destroyed it!_

"…I gotta apologize to her…" I said to myself.

"_I'm sure she'll forgive you…"_ the voice came into my head. _"Blossom is a sweet, gentle, caring person."_

I dashed to the door.

_I sure hope you're right…_

_**4rth period Chemistry (Bricks POV)**_

I was so mad the entire day. Tony was in almost all of Blossom's classes…it drove me crazy having him always talking to her! I was so mad I was barley paying attention to the lesson (like I ever paid attention). The teacher was saying about some dumb chemical mixing experiment and saying that we need a partner…

_Hey…maybe if I convince Blossom to work with me…I'll get a chance to apologize, I can keep an eye out for her from Tony, and I'll pass the class! She always passes…what would make a difference now? _I thought.

As soon as Mr. Kerr gave us permission for us to choose our partners, I rushed all the way to Blossom's desk.

"H-Hey Blossom…" I greeted

"Umm…hi? She said back.

"So I was wondering if we could be partners for the assignment. What da ya say?"

I glanced over to Tony whose desk was right beside her. His expression: a little bit shocked and upset…in other words…priceless!

"Umm…well actually…" Blossom stammered "I was…kinda thinking of being partners…with Tony."

"Really?" Tony said happily.

"Ya." Blossom said back delightfully. She turned back to me. "Sorry Brick…He's new here. I'm trying to be nice…maybe you should do the same once in a while."

She stood up and brought her stool over to Tony; showing she wanted to be partners with him…not me.

"Umm…cool…it's alright…I'll just…go find somebody else…" I lied. I wanted to work with Blossom! Now Tony will be getting more close to her! And I didn't like that. Plus, Bubbles was the only person left to have a partner. If I worked with her…we would surely fail.

"Ok…who are going to be your partners?" Mr. Kerr started calling peoples names on a clip board, writing down our partner's name. My name came before Blossom's and Tony's…so I had an idea.

"Brick, who's you're partner?" Mr. Kerr was at my name.

I looked over to Blossom who was shaking her head. I grinned.

"Tony's my partner!" I told Mr. Kerr.

"What?!" Blossom exclaimed

"Huh?" Tony confused.

"Alright then…so Bricks with Tony" Mr. Kerr jotted our names down on the clip board. "So Blossom…you'll have to be partners with Bubbles."

"But I-"

"Now here are the sheets on what you have to do." Mr. Kerr interrupted her. He was passing a bunch of work-sheets to each pair. "Now…get to work…and don't break anything."

I walked over to where Blossom and Tony were.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Blossom asked shocked and angry. I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice once in a while; maybe you should do the same." I backfired to what she said to me.

Her mouth was wide open as I passed her to sit next to Tony. (Another priceless face!!!) Bubbles ran over to Blossom and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Bloss!" Bubbles said to her. (A cute little nickname for Blossom) "Let's get started on our project!"

Bubbles started tugging her along. She turned to me and Tony. She had a worried expression.

"Don't be mean" She mouthed

"I'll take extra special care of him." I mouthed back. I winked and waved.

She gave one last glance at me and Tony, then walk along with Bubbles to her seat.

**_Blossom's POV_**

Great…I'm stuck with Bubbles. No offense to her but she's not the brightest girl in class. All she dose is talk about her "Gossip Reporter" stories…it gets so boring. I really wanted to be partners with Tony. There's something about him that attracts me to him…he's so handsome…and sweet…and friendly…and-

"Blossom? Hello?" Bubbles waved her hand up and down in front of my face.

I snapped back from staring at Tony.

"Are you ok Blossom? You seem…" Bubbles paused and took out her Gossip Notepad and pencil out. "You seem _distracted_"

"W-what?!" my cheeks turned a little pink. "W-well…n-not exactly…it's just…"

My gaze fixed on Tony again, studying everything…his clothes, his hair, his skin, his eyes…his hazel eyes…how beautiful they looked. Bubbles saw this and looked over in the direction I was looking in. She started to grin.

"So…you like him now…" Bubbles said in a smug tone. Bubbles started to write things down in the notepad.

"Well ya…I mean…what's not to like? He's cute, sweet, handsome-looking…" I continued to stare at him.

"Awww…I could so see you two as a couple!" Bubbles squealed

"Ya…" I sighed "Bubbles, do you think Tony would have feelings for me. Like I have feelings for him…"

I looked at Bubbles and instead of her heart-warming smile I saw a look of confusion.

"Tony?!" She asked surprised. "I thought you were talking about Brick!"

"WHAT?" I asked shocked

"Well I mean you two are so similar. You're both nice…sometimes, you're head strong, your both pretty smart, you're both the leaders, both red heads…Etc, etc, etc…"

"But Brick's mean! And rude, and thoughtless, and disrespectful, and unkind, not to mention stubborn, reckless, forgetful, nosey, lazy, and he's just one big, fat jerk!"

"Aaand…he's right behind you." Bubbles said looking at what's behind me.

I froze. I slowly looked behind me. Brick was standing there…just staring down at me. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment. I didn't know what to say.

"I came to ask if you had a sharpener cause my pencil broke." He showed the broken pencil "But I can see this is a bad time."

"W-well…what I said…it wasn't…I mean…it was…but…I didn't…know…I'm…I mean…" I stuttered

Brick then quickly covered my mouth from saying another word. He lowered his head so we were eye-to-eye level.

"You girls make no sense when you talk." He said sarcastically "if it's an apology I'll gladly accept it."

I nodded my head still staring into his ruby red eyes. My face was a bright red at this time.

"Alrighty then." He removed his hand from my mouth. "So, can I borrow your sharpener or what?"

I turned around and looked through my pencil case to see if I had one. When I found it I tossed the sharpener to him. He nodded his head in thanks, and walked back to his table.

"EEEE! See! See what I mean!" Bubbles squealed. "You two look. So cute together! I think Brick really likes you Bloss!"

"Pshaw! Ya right. If he really liked me he would be a whole lot nicer." I retorted back.

I looked back over to Brick.

_He would be a whole lot nicer…wouldn't he? _

**_Bricks POV_**

"C'mon Bloss!" Bubbles said to her. (A cute little nickname for Blossom) "Let's get started on our project!"

Bubbles started tugging her along. She turned to me and Tony. She had a worried expression.

"Don't be mean" She mouthed

"I'll take extra special care of him." I mouthed back. I winked and waved.

I watched Blossom walk over to Bubbles desk and took a seat.

"So…" Tony started "Let's get started! Do you wanna write the information, or mix the chemicals?"

"Umm…I'm afraid I'll make the school explode if I mix chemicals…so I'll stick to writing."

"Alright." Tony started to take some take some chemicals and look at the instructions to see which one goes in order.

Every once in a while he'd glance up at me then look across at Blossom. I became angry every time he would gaze and her. And I would have threatened him by now, but what Blossom mouthed kept repeating in my head: _Don't be mean. Don't be mean. Don't be mean. _So I'd just scribble all over my paper to take my mind off him.

"Is Blossom a close friend of yours?" Tony asked me between choosing the next valve of a chemical.

'Umm…well…sorta…" I scratched the back of my head.

"She seems really nice and sweet…" Tony started to gaze at her again, while she was talking with Bubbles.

I looked down and started to scribble rapidly on my paper.

"I really like her…" Tony said.

My pencil snapped in half. Tony looked back at me and saw the pencil.

"Whoa! You have big grip on that pencil man!" Tony said shocked yet fascinated.

"Uhh…ummm….I'll…I'll…go ask for a sharpener…" I quickly got up and walked away from the table.

_I can't stand another second with him! He's driving me crazy!_

"_Try to keep it in until the end of the day"_ the voice said _"By then you will have time to apologize to Blossom"_

_You're right…I can stay calm for another hour…sure...I can stay calm… _

I walked over to Blossom and just when I was about to ask her for the sharpener…

"Brick's mean! And rude, and thoughtless, and disrespectful, and unkind, not to mention stubborn, reckless, forgetful, nosey, lazy, and he's just one big, fat jerk!"

_I'm not fat…she called me fat! _

"Aaand…he's right behind you." Bubbles said staring at me.

Blossom paused, then slowly turned to face me. I stared at her. I was mostly amused because she was embarrassed.

"I came to ask you if you had a sharpener cause my pencil broke…" I showed them the pencil that snapped in half. "But I can see this is a bad time."

"W-well…what I said…it wasn't…I mean…it was…but…I didn't…know…I'm…I mean…" Blossom stuttered (this girl can't speak very well when she nervous can she?)

I put my hand over her mouth to stop the talking. (Would you call that talking?) I lowered my head so I was at her eye level.

"You make no sense when you talk." I told her "If it's an apology, I'll gladly accept it."

She nodded her head still staring at me. Her face was a tomato red right now (She's so cute).

"Alrighty then." I released my hand from her mouth. "So…can I borrow that sharpener or what?"

She searched through her pencil case and gave me the sharpener. I nodded my head in thanks and walked back to where Tony was.

I sat back down in my seat. Tony had been watching the whole thing since he was giving me a smug look.

"Ya…" Tony sighed "She's real cute don't cha think? I wanna ask her out sometime…"

_That dose it! He doesn't seem to get the picture that Blossom is OFF LIMITES!_

"_So are you saying that he can't be with her because you like her?" _the voice said

……………

"_You do like her don't you?" _

_W-well I guess…_

"_I guess? You snapped a pencil in half because you didn't want Tony talking about her…that shows that you like her! And… that your jealous"_

_Jealous? JEALOUS?? Ha! I'm not jealous! _

"_Well you have to be cause you seem to get angry at everything Tony dose…plus it seems that Blossom likes Tony too…if you weren't jealous…Blossom liking Tony wouldn't affect your behavior."_

…_Ok so maybe a little… so you know what? After this period I'm gonna tell him upfront that I like Blossom and that I don't want him near her!_

"_That's the spirit!"_ The voice cheered.

All of a sudden the bell rang.

_Perfect timing._ I thought

Our class began to walk out. As Tony was about to go up to Blossom, I grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Dude…we gotta talk." I told him.

I started dragging him away from Blossom's direction.

**_Boy's Washroom_**

"This place is disgusting!" Tony complained.

What Tony said is true. The bottom floor Boy's washroom isn't the most appealing. There are cobwebs and spiders, dried tissue paper hangs from the ceiling. And the stalls were full of graffiti!

"Umm…why have you brought me…to the creepiest room in the school?" Tony complained again.

"Because I'm giving you a warning…" I said in a dead serious tone.

"What do you mean a warn-"

I slammed Tony against the wall with my good arm.

"Listen here, and listen well…" I pulled him by the collar "Blossom is off limits to you. She is _my_ girl. If you ever talk about her like that again…me…and my brothers will hunt you down."

Tony was speech less for a second and then grinned.

"Then there's gonna be a little competition for Blossom's heart." Tony said in a different voice.

"Huh?" I said shocked.

That voice was not the voice of Tony that tried to shake my hand. This voice sounded dark and evil. Tony grabbed my wrist and flipped me on the ground. It was a strong thrust to the ground so my back hurt and I couldn't move. Then Tony walked over and crouched beside me.

"_Just wait and see…the girls will go down one by one…starting with the one you love…"_ Tony whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened of shock of what he said to me. Tony got up and left the bathroom. I laid on the floor for a while just to recover some of my strength. I was soon able to stand up. I whirled around at the door that he exited from. I glared at it.

"Fine…if it's a competition you want…then you'll get it!" I yelled out loud.

_Blossom…I will not loose you to him…_

* * *

Candy-Gal75: once again...i apologize for making this story so late. please review!!!!(no flames) 


	8. Dress up at Lamoya's Mansion

Chapter 8 is here!!! It took me quit long cause i had do do a little reaserch for this chapter (there's no fun in that!) R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Madison's personality from Cardcaptors!

* * *

Chapter 8: Dress up at Lamoya's Mansion

_**Mojo's House (Brick's POV)**_

I can't believe that Tony flipped me to the ground today!!!! I want to strangle him so badly! And it got me even more angrier saying that the Powerpuff Girls will be going down starting with Blossom!!! All my anger towards him went into my strength when in the training room. I was battling against Butch. Boomer was outside of the training room looking at us through the window…with the video recorder. (The moron…)

The hologram arena was the streets of Townsville. Butch dashed towards me and threw a bunch of punches and kicks. I avoided the most and grabbed his leg. I threw him to the wall. But Butch just back flipped from the wall and prepared to super kick me. I dodged his blow and flew in the air, he came up after me. We continued throwing blows until I gave him a nice upper-cut. He was tumbling down to the ground but regain his balance. I zoomed down so before he could even blink, I pinned him into a wall.

The Townsville hologram vanished and we were back in what the training room actually looked like; a smoothly tiled floor and ceiling and a bunch of wires glued to the wall.

Butch and I both walked out of the training room. Boomer ran up to us.

"That was a great battle guys!" Boomer greeted "I got it all on tape…I could make money for this type of stuff!"

"If you do…I get 70 percent!!!!" Butch grabbed the video recorder from Boomer.

"Hey! Give it back! It's very delicate!!!" Boomer cried. "And no! You ain't getting 70! You're getting 10 percent!"

"20 percent!" Butch offered

"15 percent!" Boomer offered as well

"25!"

"30!"

"32!"

"35 percent!" Boomer gave his last bid "and I ain't goin any higher!"

"Wait! We forgot all about Brick!" They turned to me. I stared at them dully from their conversation.

"How much do you want Brick?" Butch asked me.

"….What ever…" I brushed past them. I was in no mood to be fooling around.

I went to my room and slammed the door. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling…thinking of Blossom…her long flowing red hair….her pink cherry blossom eyes…her cute, yet sweet smile…I'm not gonna let all of that go to Tony!

_**Behind Brick's Door**_

"What's up with Brick?" Butch asked Boomer. "He's been a little bit…moody…"

"I guess he's had a ruff day…" Boomer had a sympathetic look on his face. He sighed.

Butch cocked an eyebrow.

'You're such a girl!" Butch teased.

"Bite me!" Boomer finally grabbed the video recorder out of his hand.

_**In Bricks Room**_

Butch and Boomer both came into my room without my permission (I really need to get a lock for that door) Butch plopped himself on my bed.

"So bro…what's up? You've been cheesed off since you came home. What's goin on man?" Butch asked me.

"Boomer gave me a lecture and I will kill him once he touches my bed." I said quickly. (It was half true…I wouldn't kill him but he did lecture me, and that got me a little angry.)

Boomer stopped himself from sitting on my bed and decided to sit on my chair instead.

'But seriously…is something bugging you?" Butch continued.

"Mmmm…" I was thinking if I should tell them about Tony or not. Once the name came up I mumbled angry words to him "That freggin, stupid, jerk-face..."

When Boomer heard that it all made sense to why I was so mad.

"You wouldn't happen to be upset cause Blossom seemed happy around Tony?" Boomer asked.

"Do me a favor; don't mention his name around me again. Kay?" I sat up.

"Wait…do you mean the new guy at the school? He's in my art class" Butch said "He's a pretty cool guy once ya get to know him."

I glared at Butch.

"What did you say?" I said in an angry tone

Boomer ran to Butch and wrapped his arm around Butch's mouth. Of course Butch started to struggle free.

"He said nothing!" Boomer said quickly.

"That guy is evil! Evil I tell you! Pure evil!" I exclaimed.

Butch had broken free of Boomers headlock.

"Uhh…aren't you going a little over board?"

"I'm not!" I protested "I took him to the boys washroom to tell him to stay off Blossom…the next thing ya know…he flipped me to the ground! He even told me he'd hurt the Powerpuff girls too!"

Boomer was starting to think I was going mad as well.

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Positive!" I folded my arms into my chest. "That guy is no good! No good at all!"

"…Well…" Butch put his hand on my shoulder. "If you say so…we've got your back."

"Ya!" Boomer put his hand on my other shoulder. "And if he try's to hurt the girls, we'll be there fighting beside you!"

"Thanks you guys…" I said in appreciation. Then we stood there silent for a while…their hands were still on me…

"OK! OK! Get you're hands off my shoulders man!!" I brushed their hands off. "Sheesh! You guys are acting like girls!"

"Well I was acting…Boomer…hmm…I'm not so sure…" Butch joked

"SHUT UP BUTCH!" Boomer grabbed my pillow and threw it at him.

Butch grabbed my other pillow and hit Boomer in the face! They started a pillow fight.

"………what the heck…." I decided to join in too. I grabbed my last pillow and attacked both of them. This went on until 11:00 pm.

_At least I can count on my brothers to help me out…_ I thought once my bothers had left my room.

_**Pokey Oaks High School (Bricks POV)**_

I was in a good mood today…even though Tony was still sticking around Blossom…I didn't mind that much…though I would come in between them just to keep and eye out. We were all sitting at a lunch table: Blossom, Tony, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, Tyler, Lamoya and me.

All of a sudden Bubbles burst through the lunch doors and runs up to us.

"Wo de chou! Wo de chou!" Bubbles exclaimed in Chinese (she'll do that once an occasion when she's really excited) She was bouncing up and down. "You yi han jie nao! Wo ying yin a wei! Zhi bi xi haowan!"

We all stared at her with confused faces.

"What did she say?" Tony looked at all of us if we knew.

"Umm…Bubbles…care to translate?" Buttercup sarcastically said

"There's gonna be a Chinese's festival downtown tomorrow! We should go there! It will be fun!!!" She said still bouncing up and down.

"Mmm…I don't see why not? I'm not busy or anything…" Butch scratched the back of his head.

"Ok!" Boomer said. "We could film what goes on down there!"

"Ugh…Boomer! Again with the filming!" I said irritated.

"You should be happy as long as I'm not filming you." Boomer started to grin "But that can easily change."

I growled at him then looked away. Then Lamoya suddenly stood up.

"Yes! We should all go!!" Lamoya said just as excitedly as Bubbles "It will give me the perfect opportunity to accessorize Chinese outfits for us!"

Blossom and Buttercup soon got frowns on their faces.

"Ugh…no Lamoya…I'll pass." Buttercup said while eating a bread stick.

"Besides…" Blossom spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with wearing our normal clo-"

"You can't wear _those_ to a Chinese festival!" Lamoya cut her off "We gotta blend in with the crowd…with style!"

"All hail the fashion princess!" Tyler joked.

Lamoya gave him a smug look.

"See…Tyler agrees with me!" Lamoya had put her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't!" Buttercup said annoyed. She folded her arms in. "There is nothing you can do to make me wear one of you dresses!"

"We'll see…" Lamoya grinned and sat down. Bubbles took her seat too.

"Soo…are we all going or what?" Bubbles asked us all.

"Sure." Blossom said putting her hand in.

"Why not?" Butch came in too.

"Alright." I said putting my hand in as well.

"I guess…" Buttercup placed her hand in.

"Of course!" Boomer said delightfully. He placed his hand in too.

"Definitely!" Lamoya said slapping her hand in.

"You bet!"" Tyler put his in while gazing at Lamoya.

"Let's do it!" Tony cheered and put his hand in.

"It's settled then!" Bubbles cried with glee and placed her hand in. "We'll all go to the festival tomorrow!"

"And we'll all meet at my mansion so we can change into our outfits before we go!!!" Lamoya said happily.

We all groaned. Tony soon started to have daydreaming expression. (He better not be thinking of Blossom!)

"Tony…what are you thinking about?" Blossom asked in curiosity (I was a little curious too).

"…The moon…" Tony said

"The moon?" Blossom repeated "What about it?"

"I wondering if it's gonna be a full moon tomorrow night…"

"Actually…" Bubbles said joining the conversation. "There _is_ going to be a full moon tomorrow! I saw on my calendar…but….why do u want to know?"

"…I like to stare at it…it looks so beautiful in the night time…" Tony looked over to Blossom.

_He's so passionate when he speaks…_ I read Blossom mind.

_Ugh…What does she see in this guy?_ I thought.

_**Next Night, Lamoya's Mansion (Blossom's POV) **_

Lamoya told us to come to her mansion at 6:00 since the festival starts at 7:00. Bubbles, Buttercup and I were the first to arrive here. We came in our rollerblades. After Buttercup had almost destroyed a security camera and the gate opened…we were waiting for the guys on Lamoya's front porch.

"Jeez…are they always late." Buttercup complained "What time is it?"

"…. 6:20…" Bubbles said looking at her wrist watch. "Your right…they are late."

"We've been waiting 20 minutes for them." I said yawning "and I'm already bored."

"Lamoya! Can't we at least enter your house?" Buttercup whirled around to glare at her.

"No, no, no, no!" Lamoya said "We'll enter the house once every body is here. Then we all show our new outfits together!"

We all groaned again. Lamoya wants to become a fashion designer when she grows up…so she uses us as her puppets to test out her skills.

Suddenly I saw three streaks in the sky; one in blue, red, and green. It was the RowdyRuff Boys. They landed in front of the gate and waited for it to open. Then they came up to us.

"You guys are late…" I said to them.

"Well at least we're earlier than the other guys." Brick shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You guys were waiting for us?" Boomer said. "Why didn't you just wait inside?

"Because…_she_…wouldn't let us!" Buttercup point back to Lamoya.

"Ok…bottom line: nobody is getting inside my house until everybody is here!" Lamoya said irritated.

"You're so stubborn…" Buttercup turned away from her.

I looked over from them and saw Tyler on his bicycle.

"Hey you guys!" He waved at us. The gate opened again and he came to us.

"Hi!" Bubbles greeted. "You're late!"

"Sorry…so why is everybody outside?" Tyler asked

"Because she-" Buttercup started

"I know! I know! 'Because she didn't let you in!" Lamoya finished her sentence. "Look, there's only one guy left to come so be a little more patient!"

"What time is it?" I asked Bubbles again.

"…6:27…" Bubbles sighed.

Tyler parked his bike and ran over to Lamoya and they started to talk. Same as Boomer and Butch….they walked over to Bubbles and Buttercup to talk…although 2 seconds later in Buttercup's conversation she starts yelling at Butch (so obvious). The Brick came and sat next to me.

"Hey…" He said

"Hi." I said back.

We stared at each other in silence for a while. Then Brick finally spoke up.

"Look Blossom…about your…bear…I-" Brick started

"You know what…its ok" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear about the bear incident "You were right; I am too old to have such things so it's ok if it's gone…"

"No! It's not ok!" Brick voice suddenly raised and everybody was staring at us.

Brick grabbed my hand and we walked to the other side of Lamoya's Mansion to the garden. Then he turned to face me.

"Boomer found out why that bear was special to you and told me…" Brick's voice was calm and soft. "And I'm sorry…I'm sorry for ruining something that was dear to you…I'm sorry I always used you for granted…or got you in trouble for no reason…I'm sorry I never took you seriously…and I'm sorry…that I made you cry…"

My cheeks were red at this point. He actually took the time to apologize…and in the sweetest way too…it sounds like a sad song…

"Blossom…do you forgive me?"

I was so filled with emotions I couldn't find the words to say "yes!" and nodded instead. Brick smiled at me, and I gazed into his ruby red eyes. I smiled and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Apology gladly accepted…" I giggled.

He smiled and hugged me back. And we stayed there like that for a while…suddenly I had the feeling we were being watched. I turned my head slightly…and I saw…everybody staring at us. My face turned the brightest red ever! Brick turned his head and saw everybody too. Lamoya was trying not to laugh, Tyler showed Brick a 'thumbs up', Butch was in astonishment, Buttercups jaw were wide open, Bubbles was jotting things down in her Gossip note pad…and Boomer was filming the whole thing. Brick came off me, and was glaring at them... specifically Boomer.

"Boomer…you better run…" He growled. "CAUSE I'M GONNA BREAK THAT VIDEO RECORDER OF YOURS!!!!"

Brick stated to chase after Boomer. Lamoya and Bubbles quickly ran up to me.

"OMG! You two are so cute together!" Lamoya squealed "So did he kiss you?"

"W-what…he didn't kiss me! We were just talking!" I said blushing.

"………"Lamoya stared at me for a while. "He did kiss you didn't he! You can't hide it from me girl! What was it like?"

"Yes! Do explain!" Bubbles said fascinated.

"He didn't kiss me ok!!!! We just hugged…in…friendship…" I said annoyed.

"Hugged in friendship?" Tyler laughed. "That's a funny one!"

I brushed past them because of the idiotic questions. I turned the corner and saw Tony. I gasped.

_Was he watching as well…and I didn't see him?_ I thought.

He looked over to me and smiled. I ran over and sat next to him.

"Hey…" I greeted shyly.

"Hey!" He said back.

_He must be really upset of me and Bricks hug…and he's still able to be happy?_

We stayed silent for a while, and that drove me crazy! I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ok I know what you saw and I was quit surprised my self but it was just a hug and it was so unexpected of him to hug back and he is an alright guy and sorry of I offended you in any way…" I said very fast.

"What are you talking about?" Tony said confused.

I stopped and blushed.

_I'm making a fool of myself aren't I?_

Then Lamoya, Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup came back from the other side of the house.

"Hey! Tony's here! Ok we can enter the house now!" Lamoya said.

"FINALLY!" Buttercup shouted.

We all gathered and went inside.

_**Inside Lamoya's Mansion**_

"Whoa!" I heard all the guys say when they looked around the house.

Oh…did I mention Lamoya's family was rich? Lamoya's mom is a fashion model and has been on various magazines (I guess that's what inspired Lamoya to be a fashion designer). Her father is a business man and sells products to many companies. Together they made a very high living.

The guys were still dazzled by how the house looked. Lamoya's mansion actually looked like the mall…only there are no stores. Her mansion had beautiful marble tiles. On the right side there were white leather chairs and a see-through coffee table in the middle (Lamoya calls that area the 'hang out station' for us girls). On the left side was a wide closet and golden shoe rack. And in the center (you're gonna love this)…a fountain! A beautiful…dolphin crystal fountain! And to top it off, there was a huge chandelier above it, made with real diamonds!

The guy's mouths were wide open.

"Ok…follow me to my designer room!" Lamoya started to walk ahead.

We all followed until we were in front of these two giant red doors. Lamoya opened them and we entered the room. When we came into the room I was kinda confused (I've never been in this room before.) It looked like…a lab…only really opened spaced. In the middle of the room there was this huge clear glass case connected to the floor and ceiling. Lamoya pressed a button on the wall and one of the tiles on the floor opened up and a table with a laptop rose from the ground.

"Wow Lamoya…" I said dazzled "This room is high tech! You said this was your designer room?"

"Yup…ya see…" Lamoya pointed upwards "on the 3rd floor above this room is the fabric room. My mom brings me home fabrics after she dose a model shoot, she puts them in that room so I can use those to design things. Now this room used to be where a scientist did some experiments. He was partners with my dad and they used to make a whole bunch of products here…but since he moved out, I used this room to take the fabrics from upstairs to here!"

"Wow…" Tyler said looking up at the glass case.

"Now this computer" Lamoya pointed to the Laptop the came from the ground. "…Is connected to this room and the fabrics room. So if I enter information of a design that I want…it will be designed on the 2nd floor and appear here in this room! Pretty cool huh?"

Every nodded still amazed by what that computer could do.

"Ok! Who wants to be first?" Lamoya turned to use.

We stared at the glass case and then exchanged un-ready glances. Lamoya noticed this.

"C'mon you guys! If we don't do this now we'll never make it to the Chinese festival!"

We exchanged glances again. Bubbles walked forward.

"I'll go first…" Bubbles confronted.

"Ok then…so just go through the door in the case and I'll do everything else." Lamoya showed Bubbles to a door in the giant case.

She stepped inside and Lamoya closed the door and walked back to were the Laptop is. We all gathered around her curious of what she's gonna do.

"Ok…let's see…" Lamoya started typing away on the keyboard. "Type…of…clothing….Chinese….style….cute...colour...sky blue..." She typed a little more before pressing enter. We heard a rumbling sound from up stairs.

"Ok the outfit will be done in 5…4…3…2…1…now!" Lamoya looked towards Bubbles.

All of a sudden a thick mist rose inside the container and we couldn't see Bubbles at all. She started to scream. We waited for 2 minutes.

"All right…Bubbles outfit will be done in 5…4…3…2…1…now!"

The mist faded away so we could see Bubbles. We all gasped. Bubbles come out of the glass case and walked up towards us.

"Well….how do I look?" She asked.

We were all speechless on how beautiful she looked. Bubbles had a beautiful sky blue satin, sleeve less, dress with a golden oak leaves design. There were long cuts on both sides of the dress so she will be able to move around easier. Her hair was also done too! Her hair was rolled up into two balls (kinda like sailor moon only no long hair) it had flower tuck in the hair twist to give it a nice touch. She had blue velvet Mary Jane shoes (no stockings).

"You look awesome!" I squealed

"Ya Bubbles! You look hot!" Buttercup was amazed too.

Boomer's cheeks were bright red at this time.

"Wait…if you could do something like that to Bubbles…" I looked over to the glass case. Buttercup was looking too. "…….I'M GOING NEXT!!!"

I ran to the case but Buttercup held me back.

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna be next!!! "Buttercup tried to get ahead of me. We soon started a fist fight to the door.

"I never knew they were that _desperate_ to become pretty." Tyler joked which made Lamoya giggle.

Lamoya always laughed at Tyler's jokes unless the joke is about her…he could fire her up.

Soon after Butch broke up the fist fight Buttercup went in the case before me. When she came out she was wearing a silk lime green Tachi shirt (which is a Chinese boys clothing…of course it got her mad when she found out but it still looked good on her). Her hair was bundled up in a braid with a lime green bow at the end. She also had black pants and black Mary Jane's.

Then it was my turn and when I came out I had a wide Tiered skirt; it was white and had a pink boarder around each ruffle. I had a pink and white laced Dobby blouse. Chinese chopsticks were put into my hair to hold it all up and I wore fuchsia silk Marry Jane's.

When Brick saw me his entire face was red…which made me blush too. Tony also saw me and was smiling in amazement.

"Ok my turn!" Lamoya continued to type. "I already know what I want to wear!"

Lamoya went into the case and when she came out…She was wearing a Floral Splendor purple and black silk jacket. Her hair was wavy instead of strait and had two navy blue bows at the sides. She also had a light purple mini skirt and black pants with violet Mary Jane's.

Tyler looked her up and down liking what he sees.

"What time is it?" Butch asked Boomer.

He looked at his wrist watch "6:40…" He answered

"Ok…" Brick spoke up. "Now that you _lovely_ young ladies are dressed…we should be heading to the festival."

"Wait! You guys have to change too!" Lamoya pulled them back from trying to exit. "I have a boys system on the Laptop too!"

"You do?" Boomer asked.

"Ya c'mon!" Lamoya pulled one by one into the case.

10 minutes later all the guys were dressed (well not really they just have Chinese shirts on now) Brick wore a red Brocade vest. Tony wore a grey Xiangyun silk shirt. Boomer wore a black and blue Nobler jacket. Butch wore an emerald green Taichi shirt so he's matching with Buttercup's look. And Tyler wore a violet embroidered silk jacket.

"What time is it now?" I asked Bubbles.

"Ugh…could people stop asking that question!" Lamoya complained "I've been hearing that ever since these three came to my house."

"It's 6:54!" Bubbles exclaimed "We better get going!"

"Alright!" Tyler shouted. "Lets go to the Chinese festival!"

"Ya!" We all cheered.

* * *

Cany-Gal75: sorry...if the chinese was bad when Bubbles speaks...i was using an online dictionary to translate words so it may not be the actuall what chinese people would say it. 

DarkCandy-Gal75: it's going to be an exciting battle between Brick and Tony's real form in the next chapter!!!

Candy-Gal75: YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!!!

DarkCandy-Gal75: ...oops...


	9. Battle at the Chinese Festival Part 1

Hey everybody! Thanks for waiting, chapter 9 is up!! Oh...umm...my clone...kinda exaggerated a little bit on Brick fighting Tony's real form...there's gonna be a _small_ scene of that in the next chapter...so sorry to bust everybody's bubbles:( but to make up, there's some romance scene in this chapie so I hope you'll all enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle at the Chinese Festival

_**Blossom's POV**_

We've all gotten dressed for the occasion and were ready to go. Bubbles was the most excited because its her first time she will be reporting live at the festival for veiwers on her website. Lamoya was gonna be the fashion reporter on her show.

My sisters and the RowdyRuff Boys were flying in the sky to get there. Tlyler and Lamoya were ridding on their skateboards (having a little tricks and flips competion on the way)...and as for me and Tony...we were ridding his motercycle!!!!! Is that tottaly cool or what? It felt great...holding on to him...the wind blowing in my hair... watching as stores, trees and people went by in a flash...it...was...awsome. I noticed Brick would look down every once in a while, I would wave to him and he'd wave back and smile...but for some reason the smile seemed...fake...like he didn't want to smile...it was strange, but it dosen't matter! I'm riddin' on a motercycle with Tony!!!

_**In the sky**_

Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were flying towards the festival.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Bubbles squealed she looked over to Boomer. "Boomer! You better not drop that video camera or I swear I will murder you!!!"

"Relax Bubbles, it's in my backpack, it's gonna be fine." Boomer said reassured.

Butch looked over to Brick, who was staring down at Blossom.

"Dude are you ok?" Butch wispered to Brick. (He's wispering because if he spoke normaly Bubbles would hear and start asking questions.)

"Ya...I'm fine..." His gaze was still on Blossom.

"Hey...I know your a bit upset cause Blossom decided to roll with Tony...but don't let that get you down, were going to the festival to have some fun, not to watch you sulk around."

Brick stayed silent for a while. "Ya...your right!" He brightened up. "I'm not gonna him ruin my night of fun!...thanks Butch..."

"Hey no problem bro." Butch and Brick gave dabs.

"Hey everybody!" Buttercup called loud enough so Blossom,Tony, Lamoya and Tlyler could hear. "Look! The Festival is just up ahead!"

"Alright!" Blossom called up to us. "We're almost there!!"

_Ya...and nothing is gonna keep me down...not even Tony..._ Brick thought.

_**At the Chinese Festival (Blossom's POV)**_

We got there just in time before they decided to close the gates. It was dazzling when we were in side the park! Bright colourful lights and lanterns hung on stings criss-crossing to different stalls. Games were held at each stall and the prizes were so cute and cool! There was a Chinese resturant with noodles, dumplings, and all types of food. There was a Merry-go-Round (but there were drangons, instead of ponys...it kinda dissapointed Bubbles since she loves ponys), a mini rollercoaster, a boat ride (or more like swan ride) and a stage were dancers performed! They were performing something...I think called the "Umbrella Dance." The ladies looked so gracefull when they were doing it.There were a whole bunch of other rides and activities.

We were all just standing in the middle of the wide brick pathway, staring at all the fun there was.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles came infront. "We have to start filming!!!!"

"Oh! Right!" Boomer took the video camera out of his backpack. He gave Bubbles and Lamoya their microphones. "And were on in 3...2...1...action!"

"Hello everybody, I'm am Bubbles Untonium and i'm here at the Townsville Chinese Festival!"Bubbles intruduced herself.

"And i'm Lamoya Akira! I'm also here with Bubbles to discus whats going on down here at the festival!" Lamoya cried with glee. "Now there are a lot of exciting things happening...like...over there!"

Lamoya pointed over to the Umbrella Dancers. She continued to talk and walked over to the performance with Boomer filming along. We started to follow to but Bubbles stopped us.

"It's ok you guys, you don't have to follow us. Go and have fun at the festival! We'll catch up to you later!" Bubbles smiled.

"Ok then...we'll seen you guys soon!" We all started to walk away. Tyler stayed there...saying he wants to be around Lamoya. (How cute!)

"So...what should we do first?" Buttercup put her arms behined her head.

"Hey! What about that over there?" Butch pointed to a game.

It was a "Test Your Strength" game. There were three of them, one shortl one medium, and the tallest one almost touched the sky!

"Wow at look at the size of the grand prize!" Tony said.

It was this HUGE plushi of Gir from Invader Zim.

"Oh my god!! It's Gir!!!" Buttercup squealed. (Buttercup NEVER dose that unless she really wants something.)

Butch looked at Buttercup for a while before walking over to the game. Buttercup held him back.

"Your not gonna play for me...are you?"

"I know you want it...plus its not like your gonna win it anyway, so might as well let me do it for you." Butch smirked at her.

"Are you saying that i'm weak?!Look I don't need you to get things done for me...ok Mr.I'm-all-that!" Buttercup wanted to show him she could take care of herself, she shoved him aside "Stand aside little boy and watch me win this without you."

Buttercup walked over to the game, with Butch not to far behined. We all followed as well excited to see if she could win.

"I'd like to play" She said tossing three dollars to the manager of the game. "I already know rules."

"um...well alright, good luck." The manager placed the money in hid pocket. Buttercup sneered.

"Ya...like I need it." Buttercup grabed the mallet and positioned herself infront of the big yellow button.

"Argh!!" Buttercup grunted as she hit the button hard.

The little meter was going up fast. Buttercup smirked as it went closer to hit the bell. Higher...and higher...and then the most surprising thing happened...it stoped...1 inch away from the bell and the meter droped back all the way down! Buttercup watched in shock as it went down.

"wow...that was pretty close..." Butch said seeing the shocked look on her face "But not close enough!!!"

Butch started to laugh, which got Buttercup angry.

"Shut up!!!! This machine is srewed up!!!" Buttercup was glaring at the game.

"Um...well...actually the machine is working fine." The manager spoke up.

"Well it's screwed up anyway!!!!" Buttercup would not admit that she wasn't strong enough.

Butch wallked up to the manager to give him money. He grabbed the mallet, then turned to Buttercup behined him.

"Stand and watch _Baby-cup,_ as I'm about to show you some real strength!" Butch said to get her mad. Baby-cup is what Butch would call her on different occasions. She hates it, but I think its cute for her!

Butch position himself infront of the button ready to hit it. He gave out the same cry as Buttercup before hitting down the button. We watched as the meter went up at a faster speed than when Buttercup tried. Higher...and higher...and higher it went...until...it hit the bell!! Congradulating sounds came from the machine as it lit up in colours.

"Wow!!! You hit the top!!" The manger said in amazement "A lot of guys have tried and failed! Your the first one to actually do it!"

"And I did it without my superpowers." Butch braged. He looked back at Buttercup who's lit up like a bomb...ready to explode.

I went over to her to put out her fuse.

"Buttercup...he's doing something nice for you for once...he may not make it look like he's being nice, but its showing that he cares about you."

She didn't say anything. But I could tell she was listening as her red cheeks slowly fadded back to her normal skin colour. She sighed.

"Alright..." She knew I was right.

Butch took the giant prize (which looked kinda heavy) and walked over to her.

"Here." He offered it.

Buttercup stared at it for a while before taking it from him.

_...It dose show that he cares...about me..._ Buttercup thought.

Then she realize that she was blushing at the time and hid her face behined the prize so Butch couldn't see.

"...Thanks..." Buttercup said softly to him. She smiled.

"Hey! C'mon already!" Brick called to them. Brick, Tony and I had already went ahead. "There's a tones more sights to check out!"

Butch and Buttercup looked at eachother before they ran to catch up to us. We went on the rollercoaster and watched the dance performance before we decided to get back to the games and prizes.

_**A Clear Space at the Festival**_

"...come check out the fun down town at townsville Chinese festival, they will be here all week!" Lamoya said to the camera

"I'm Bubbles Utonium and Lamoya Akira here at Townsville's Chinese Festival! Have a good night!" Bubbles ended off.

"Aaand...Cut!" Boomer turned the the camera off. "That was great you guys!"

"Ya you both looked awsome!" Tyler high-fived Boomer.

"I'm so happy and proud!" Bubbles squealed. She went to hug Boomer. "Thanks so much for suporting us Boomer!"

"No prob!" Boomer blushed but hugged back.

Lamoya walked over to Tyler and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tyler rubbed his shoulder.

"You little...don't think that I didn't see you! Every few seconds you'd walk behind us making faces at the camera!!!" Lamoya gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh...that...I was just putting some amusment in it...cause you know..your report is gonna bore people." Tyler said smugly "I'm just trying to make sure that when they watch it...they won't be _fully_ asleep."

"Oh... really...fully alseep...hmm?...I see..." Lamoya said sarcasticaly as she put her hands on her hips.

She glanced over see a little boy carrying a big rubber mallet that . Lamoya ran over to him.

"Excuse me little boy...may I borrow that mallet of yours? It will only take a sec!" Lamoya said in the sweetist voice she could.

"Umm...ok..." The little boy handed her the rubber mallet.

Lamoya took it and looked back over to Tyler giving him a smug look.

"Now your take that back, or i'll make you!!!!" Lamoya getting ready to hit him.

"Your threating me...with...a rubber toy?" Tyler said with a chuckle. "Not really watcha call 'frightning"

Lamoya face turned red with anger.

"Would you rather take hits from the mallet..." Lamoya tone turned serious "...or my fists?"

"hmmm...good point... but the fists would be even worst than the mallet!" Tyler laughed and ran off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!!!" Lamoya chased after him swinging the mallet madly at him for few minutes but he kept dodging every hit.

"Excuse me..." said the little boy who gave her the mallet; he was almost crying "Ca...can i have my mallet back? ...I worked really hard to get it..."

"Oh...right..." Lamoya remembered it wasn't hers. She gave it back to him. "Here ya go!"

The boy took it and walked away with it.

_Spoiled little brat...he didn't even say "Thank you!"_ Lamoya thought.

"You stole...from a little boy?" Tyler ask sarcasticaly.

"I did not steal ok! I borrowed it!" Lamoya protested.

"But you wern't gonna return it were you? Your a theif!!" Tyler pointed at her.

"I am not!!!" Lamoya said anoyed

"Your actually a criminal Lamoya." Tyler joked. "And your gonna go to jail!"

"For doing WHAT?!" Lamoya tried to push him away but Tyler held her hands from doing that.

"For being a bully. You made a boy cry!" Tyler replied.

"Ok...he was not crying...it got chilly and he was cold...nothing serious!!!!" Lamoya lied.

"I still say your a criminal!" Tyler started staring in her eyes.

"Well your a wanted man on my list...actually more like _dead man_ on my list." Lamoya said sarcasticly.

"Getting a little dangerous aren't we?" Tyler pulled Lamoya closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist so she couldn't leave."I kinda like dangerous girls..."

"Ugh!!! Stop it!!! Get away!!!" Lamoya blushed as she pushed harder. "You pervertive sleeze ball!!!"

Tyler smriked and wrapped his other arm around her and pressed her closer to his body. Lamoya was really uncoftorable at this time...plus with a few people staring at them. Lamoya wanted to hurt Tyler so badly. Lamoya's grip on pushing him was starting to tire...she definetly wasn't stronger than him so there was no way she could escape him physicaly...she'll have to talk with him to make him stop.

"Why...why do you always do this...always making me feel weak and vurnable?..." Lamoya stoped pushing.

"Huh?" Tyler's smirk started to fade. "I...make you feel like that?"

"You mean you never noticed!" Lamoya's voice rised and her eyes glared at with with anger.

"Well you never told me!" Tyler unwrapped her and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jaket.

"Because boys would never understand a girl!!!" Lamoya shot back.

"Well I'm not one of those boys your thinking about!" Tyler looked at her unimpressed. "If you didn't like the way I treat you...you could have said something! If you asked me I would have listened! I'm not one of those guys who don't care about their girls feelings!!!"

"Or...at least I don't want to be...not anymore..." Tyler trailed off.

All of a suddend Lamoya couldn't find any right angry-words to reply to that.

_He would listen to me?? ...then I could have done that long time ago!!! But he never noticed...or even took the time to see if I was happy or not!!!...I guess I could fogive him...probably but there has to be a price to that... _Lamoya grined as she thought

"You...YOU LAZY BUM!!!" Lamoya playfully punched Tyler in the shoulder again with a smile on her face."Gosh you so clueless! And for that im gonna have to punish you to satisfy myself!!!"

Tyler took the hint that she was back to normal and smiled back.

"Fine...but i'll allow you to do that after we have fun at the festival." Tyler offered his hand so they could walk together. Lamoya accepted it.

"Ya...Lets have some fun!!!" Lamoya started to run forward with Tyler tagging along too...they're hands still connected.

They ran past Boomer and Bubbles who had decided to ditch them.

"C'mon you guys!!! Hurry up if you don't wanna get left behined!!!" Tyler shouted back to them.

Boomer and Bubbles exchanged glances before running after them.

_**Games Center (Brick's POV)**_

We decided to wait for the others...it wouldn't feel right playing without them. Tony and Blossom were talking to each other...again...it drove me mad just to stand by! But if i did something to interfere...I don't know what Tony will do...to Blossom. He's not exactly someone I would trust, especially after he threatened to hurt her in the washrooms that one time.

_The girls will go down one by one...starting with the one you love..._ I remembered the exact words he said.

_If he said that...why is he being so nice to Blossom? _I thought

_"Maybe..."_ the voice started _"Maybe he's trying to gain her trust...so she won't suspect anything about him..."_

_You could be right...I better watch Blossom back._

_"Pervert." the voice joked_

_NOT IN THAT WAY!!! _I thought angrily to him...whoever he was...

"Hey you guys!!!" I heard some one shout from afar. It was Lamoya.

Tyler, Boomer and Bubbles were there too.

"Hey! Get over here!!!" Tony waved to them.

They all ran over to us and we all here together again.

"So how was the reporting?" Blossom asked them.

"Boring..." Tyler said with a fake yawn.

"Shut up Tyler!" Lamoya nudged him in the ribs.

"It was good, but that dosen't matter right now...LETS HAVE SOME FUN!!!" Bubbles squealed.

We all smiled and laughed ready to play some games.

_**20 minutes later...**_

"I'm gonna name you...Cuddles!!!!" Bubbles held up her prize she won at a Birthday Game. It was a fuzzy blue ball with cute eyes. She started to sing about it as we walked on.

_"Oh Cuddles!!! Your so cuddly!!! Cute and cuddly!! Your like a puppy!!! Cute and cuddly!! Cute and cuddly!!! Plus your so snugly!! And your so clean and never will be dirty!!! I'll never have to do the laundry!! OH CUDDLES!!! Your so cuddly!!!" _Bubbles sang

"Bubbles has pushed her girlyness to a whole new level." Buttercup said covering her ears.

"Well thats Bubbels for ya." Boomer said not affected by the high pitch singing.

"Hey Blossom..." Lamoya turned to her. "Isn't there anything here that you'd like? You havn't gotten any prizes yet."

"Oh...right...its ok...I don't really need anything here...I just wanted to watch all of you have fu-"

"You gotta get somthing!!! Whats the point of coming if your just gonna watch people go by!! Thats just suiside to Festivals!" Lamoya cut her off.

"C'mon Blossom, there's gotta be something that you would like to get." Tony asked her. "And if you have trouble getting it, I'll help you."

Tony smiled at her. Blossom gazed into his eyes for a while.

"Well...ok!!" Blossom's face beamed up.

_I must punch him someday..._ I thought annoyed that Blossom listens to him.

"Well take a look around!" Butch put his hands behined his head. "There's prizes everywhere!!!"

Blossom started to look at all the game stalls...searching for something she liked. Then something caught her eye in one of the stalls.

"Its...my...old bear..." Blossom stared at a prize that looked just like the one I snipped apart.

"Ya the one that Brick got ride of." Buttercup glared at me and I glared back.

"Well it looks cuter than ever!!!" Bubbles said quickly so we don't start an argument. She faced Blossom. "You need 3 small prizes to win it. Do you want it?"

Blossom slowly nodded not taking her eye off of it. The game where the prize was held was a Horse Racing game; where you roll balls into slots to move your horse. I know Blossom isn't a good aimer...her aim was way off when she tried to hit me when we played dodge ball...so I'll play for her. But then Tony walked forward.

"Excuse me miss, I'd like to play." Tony walked up to the stand where the prize was held. He gave the manager of the game three dollars and took seat number 13.

_What the hell dose he think he's doing???_ I thought angrily.

_"I believe he's playing for Blossom..."_ The voice replied to my question

_Not if I'm still alive!_ I walked up to the game.

"That's great that you want to play but you'll need an oppon-" She was cut off as I slammed my money on the counter.

"I'm playin' too." I said to her in a determined voice. I took seat number 7. (Lucky number!!!)

"Oh..." She said a little astonished "Well alright..as long as I get paid."

She collected the money and handed both of us 9 balls.

"Do you guys both know how to play?" She asked us.

We bothed nodded ready to throw the ball.

"Boomer! Boomer!!! Are you filming this?" I heard Bubbles squealed to Boomer.

"Way ahead of ya sister!" He had already started to film.

I looked over to Tony and grinned.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you just cause your a freshman." I muttered to him.

"I may be so...but don't underestimate me..." He muttered back...it was the same dark tone he used in the boys washroom that one time.

"Alright you boys ready?" The girl manager asked us. We both nodded again. "Ok ready...set..go!"

She sounded the bell for the game to start. I grabbed three balls, Tony had grabbed three as well. I grinned again...he was trying to keep up with me, but I am a RowdyRuff! I have much more streangth in my throws than him. I decided to use my most powerfull throw that I usually use in baseball.

"Triple Star Pitch!" I shouted as I threw three of my balls. They went at a blinding speed. I glanced over to Tony to see what he would do.

"Backstabbing Thrust!" Tony called as he threw his three balls.

His balls...they were going the same speed as mine! And it kinda look like the second and third balls were pushing eachother to gain more speed...like..the balls were alive. each of our balls went in through the red hole and both our horses move far at the same time. I decided to concentrate on my throws then to stare at his...I must be seeing things. I use my Triple Star Pitch again and Tony did his Backstabbing Thrust as well. I was almost to the finish line, with Tony's horse right beside mine. I did a final throw and then heard the bell ring. Did I win?

"And the winner is...HUH?" The female manager looked shocked as she saw the scoreboard.

"Who won?" I asked.

She turned to us with the same shocked expression.

"...Both of you!!!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Tony and I both shouted.

"There must be something wrong with machine!" The manager started to press a few buttons close to a screen. She gasped. "Impossible! The machine is working fine!"

She looked back to me and Tony.

"I guess you guys are evenly matched." She shrugged.

"EVENLY MATCHED??? NO WAY!!!" I banged my fist on the table.

"I guess we are..." Tony said staring at the plushi bear we were trying to win.

"Well...since you both won...I guess it wouldn't hurt to give both of you prizes..." She handed us these small toy monkeys.

I glared at the stupid prize.

"Im playin again!" I slammed another three dollars on the counter. "How about you? Lets see who's really the fastest thrower."

Tony stared for while then grinned.

"You know I'm in." He slammed his money down too.

We were ready to play again. And so we did...and we both won again! The manager gave both of us another prize again and I was growing impatient. If we both win in the third round...then we both will be eligible to get that special bear...but who will Blossom choose from? I have no choice but to try to win this last game...and with one winner alone.

I grabbed my balls and got ready to throw them...Tony in the same position. The manager sighed.

"Ok...for the last time...for the bear...Go!!!" She sounded the bell.

"Triple Star Pitch!" I cried again as I threw the balls.

"Backstabing Thrust!" Tony said as he threw his balls.

Our balls went into the red hole once again...I threw my balls for the second time and our horses moved at the same time again.

_At this rate we'll both win again...But I can't let that happen!_ I thought.

I grabbed my three last balls.

_Blossom...I'm doing this for you!!!_ I gave my final thought as I threw the balls one last time.

I gave all my effort in that throw...I kinda felt my sholder snap. I watched as the balls went into the red hole. I saw Tony's balls go through the hole too. I closed my eyes knowing that it was going to be another tie...i became lost in my thoughts...

_Maybe we are...evenly matched...and Blossom is going to choose him instead of me..._ I thought. _There's no chance of getting her to like me now... _

_"Oh please don't say that!!!" _The voice pleaded _"You never know...you could win the match right now!!!"_

_But we're evenly matched...there's no way I could win..._

I opend my eyes and hered the bell ring. It was another tie...I sighed, so did the manager.

"I guess you guys both win aga- hold up!" She took a look at the screen. "Hey! One of you two actually won this time!"

"Really?" Tony asked "Who won? Who wins the Bear?"

The manager stared at the screen for a while before the grabing the bear.

"The winner of this match is...the boy in the red cap! Congradulations!" She handed me the bear at took the two other prizes.

"I won?" I said surprised. "But...the horses..they both ended together! Shouldn't it be a tie?" (Not that I want it to be, but I was still confused)

"Nope...the machine said you won by..." She took out a ruler and started to measure the distance. "...1 milimeter."

"Alright Brick!!!" Butch cheered and a few other people.

I turned around to see a whole crowd was cheering. I hadn't even noticed there was one! I looked over to Tony who had a surprised expression on his face. He saw my stare and smile instead.

"Good game." He offered to shake my hand.

And I'm back at the beging when I first met him. Should I shake it or not?

_Well...since there's people around plus Blossom...I guess it wouldn't hurt..._ I thought.

"Ya..good game..." I shoke his hand.

The crowed cheered and soon left. Boomer ran up to me with the video camera still filming.

"You have just won from a heated battle with Tony! What do you want to say to the camera?" Boomer asked me.

"I'd like to say...GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" I pushed the video camera away from me.

"That was a cool battle you two!" Bubbles clapped for us.

"Yo Brick...I swear I heard a snap on the last throw...did you hurt yourself."Buttercup ask me sarcasticaly.

"Nothing much that anybody should be worried about." I rubbed my sholder a bit.

Then I looked over to Blossom who was smiling to me so sweetly. I walk over to her.

"Here...this is for you..." I offered the bear.

She took it gently.

"Thank you Brick...that was really sweet of you to do this for me..." She gazed into my eyes and I did the same.

I heard some "oooh!!" and "aww!" but for a second I thought I was being glared at. I turned around to everybody smiling...Tony's was a half smile. I wonder if it was him?

"C'mon lets go search for other stuff to do here!" Tyler started to walk away from the Games area.

"Hey! Tyler!!! Wait up!!!" Lamoya ran after him.

Soon we all followed.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Oh man!!" Tony stopped walking "I left my bag at the Horse Race game! You guys go ahead...I'll catch up."

He started to run back to the Games area. Then he stopped and turned back to us.

"I hear they have a small beach nearby...go check it out!!" He said before dashing off again

"Really? Well lets go!" Blossom said excited.

"Actually I feel hungry..." Bubbles stomach growled.

"Me too" The other agreed.

"Well...I don't feel that hungry...I wanna go to the beach!!" Blossom turned to me "Do you wanna come with me?"

My face beamed up.

_Hell ya!!!_ I wanted to say...but I didn't want to sound too eager.

"Sure!" I looked to the others. "Well meet with you guys at the beach later."

"Ok!" We all agreed.

_**??? POV**_

I started to slow down my pace of running and looked back at them...spesificaly Brick.

_That interfering pest...getting in my way...I was so sure he wouln't win...but it seems I have underestimated him... _I thought _I have no more options except for this._

I brought out my golden pendant.

_It's the only way to keep Blossom away from him...and soon her heart will belong to me..._ I smirk appeard on my face.

I dashed into the bushes at a fast speed and pulled out my cape, my armord suit soon covered my body instead of those rags Lamoya made for me. I settle myself on a branch where nobody could see me.

"I got a little gift for you Blossom...your gonna love it." I snicked to my self as I look at the pendant "I know I will..."

I looked at the beach which wasn't far away.

"I got a little surprise for you too Brick..." I pulled out my little whistle and blew it softly.

Right on time..I saw my pet...and a little challenge to Brick and Blossom...to keep wear them down a bit...until the right time to make my move...

_**At the small beach (Blossom's POV)**_

"Wow!!" I ran up on the deck of the beach. "The water sparkles when the moon is fully up!"

Brick walked up not too far behined me. I looked up at the sky.

"The stars look so beautiful at this time of night..." I gazed up at the stars that were creating unusal shapes and patterns.

"Heh...not as beatiful as you..." I heard Brick whisper to himself.

I gasped at the complement and turned to him. He was staring at the stars.

"D-do you...really mean that?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He looked back at me. "Wait...You heard that???!!!"

Bricks face suddenly turned red.

"W-wait...what I meant was...it's uhh...umm..." Brick stammered and blushd some more.

I smirked

"Brick..." I said playfully "Your not gonna lie to me are you?"

"No...I would never do that!!!" Brick protested.

"Then...do you really mean it...you think I'm beuatiful?" My cheeks turned rosey as I stared him in the eye.

He looked down to his toes. He gulped before looking back at me.

"Who else could be as beautiful as you?" Brick walked a little closer to me.

I didn't move from my spot. Still staring into his eyes. My face was just as red as his. I looked down to hide my face, but he used his arm to lift my chin up so I couldn't look away. His face was coming closer to mine.

"Brick..." I said softly "What are you..."

"Shhh..." He came closer.

I closed my eyes...suddenly wanting to be kissed by him...what will it feel like? My face started to feel hoter as he lips were almost to mine. Closer, and closer...and then...I hesitated. It's not like I couldn't kiss him...I did want to...it's just...something in my nerves just told me something bad is going to happen. A gust of wind blew strongly.

"Brick...did you feel that?" I started to look around.

Brick backed up a little and started to look around to.

"Ya...somebody's here...somebody is watching us..." Brick said trying to figure out where.

"I feel a dark presence is around." I said just as suspicious as Brick.

I felt another gust of wind blow again...only...it was stronger? I looked up in the sky, and to my surpries I saw this giant shadow soaring above us...more like circling us...it was a bird! But...how can it be so large?

"Brick what is that?" I pointed to the shadowy bird.

It sudenly wirled its head at me. It heard me!!! Brick saw it too. It started to rapidly soar down to us.

"I don't know...but somoething tells me it didn't come to stare at the beach's veiws..." Brick's eyes widend a little by the size of the enormous bird.

It was coming down at us faster.

"Duck!!!" Brick pulled me into his chest as we went down to the ground.

Another gust of wind blew past us and was even stronger then the previous ones. I looked up a bit to see sharp claws has scraped agaist the sand of the beach. I raised my head more to see that the enormous bird had landed itself on the ground. It screeched out a battle call.

_I think a battle is going to take place right about now..._ I thought.

* * *

Cady-Gal75: Uh oh! Looks like Brick and Blossom are in for a fight!!! I wonder who contols this monster? All will be revealed in the next chapter!!! See ya then! 


	10. Battle at the Chinese Festival Part 2

Today's my 14th Birthday!!!! Horray!!!Horray!!! And as a present to all my fans...the 10th chapter!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle at the Chinese Festival Part 2

_**At the Beach (Brick's POV)**_

I was so close...SO CLOSE...to kissing Blossom!!!! Then this giant chicken wing had to pop up! But this was a monster bird...a monster hasn't appeared in Townsville ever since Him gave up hope on destroying the Powerpuff Girls and retired! When he retired, other monsters gave up too...and not one has showed up in Townsville for a long time! How can this one suddenly appear now?

This bird had a face and body looked like a crow's...and had a tail and wings like a phoenix! It was a mixed monster. It had this strange blue crystal with a gold border on its forhead. It's yellow-glowing eyes were peering down on me and Blossom. I got up on my feet not wanting to look too vunerable. I looked down at Blossom.

"You ready to fight or what?" I smirked at her.

Her surprised face turned into a grin.

"I'm a Powerpuff Girl so you should know I'm always ready to fight!" Blossom said as she got up to her feet.

I flew towards it with Blossom flying beside me. Blossom started punching it's beak, while I flew over it using my lazer beams to burn it's feathers. It started to scream in pain before swiping me and Blossom away, but we dodged the swips. I continued to fire my lazer beams at it. The more I did, the more annoyed and irritated it looked. It had enough and slapped me away into a tree.

"Brick!" Blossom called to me.

She tried to fly to me, but the monsterous bird blocked Blossom from getting towards me. He started flapping his wings rapidly trying to lift Blossom off the gound and blow her away. I recovered from the unconsciousness to see Blossom needed some help...her skirt was starting to lift up...I used my lazer beams one last time and shot them on its tail. It soon lit up in flames, and his tail was on fire!! It paniced and was hopping up and down not knowing how to put it out. I laughed at it as it hopped around in panic. A giant chicken wing was on fire!!! It looked so funny!!! But the flame was starting to die out, so I was gonna attack it while it was still an open target.

"Why don't cha' put out that flame with some water!" I gave it a good sucker punch on its beak.

It fell into the ocean's water unconscious...and started to sink.

"Well...that takes care of that!" I said pretending to brush off dust from my hands.

"He wasn't much of a challenge!" Blossom said with her hands on her hips.

"Ya...gosh those guys take so long to eat!" I said trying to change the subject from the fight "It's been over an hour!"

"Well...its alright...I don't mind staying here with you..." Blossom's cheeks turned pink.

I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I placed my hand around her shoulder.

"I don't mind it either..." I said softly to her.

"Lets take a walk around the shores, shall we?" Blossom took my hand and started to walk closer to the waves of the ocean.

Suddenly I started to get a bad feeling just like Blossom did. I looked back at the ocean and there was this huge whirpool!! It was in the same spot I punched that bird-like-monster in...my bad feeling just got worse as me and Blossom watched in shock as the monster flapped it's way up from underneath the whirlpool. It's eyes have turned red now and was glaring at us! It cried out an angry call as it spread out its wings. When it did that, steal feather darts soon flew out and were heading down towards us. I started to tug Blossom away as we avoided the darts; they were shooting down at us pretty fast. When we dogded them all we slowed down our pace and looked back at the monster.

"I think...we made...it angry!" Blossom said breathing heavily.

"Oh, ya think?" I sarcasticaly remarked, although I too was out of breath.

The bird landed on the ground again, but quickly started to walk to us, not waiting for us to attack first like before.

"How about we just burn it like before." Blossom suggested.

"Good idea, You take it's left side and I'll take its right." I instructed.

We agreed and flew to its sides and started to fire our lazer beams, it didn't seem too panicy this time. We were doing pretty well...until it's feathers slowly started to look metaly...soon the beams were bouncing off it's feathers. It had it's own armor? I flew to Blossom.

"Any other bright ideas?" I was hopeing for a 'yes'.

But Blossom shook her head in 'no'.

"How do we beat this thing now?" Blossom looked over to me worried.

But I couldn't answear for the bird was using his steal feathers to slash at us like a sword. I couldn't think of any good attacks that would wear it down. It started to pary attack us and it's thrusts were more quick. One of it's thrust hit Blossom!

"Blossom!!!" I called to her.

She started to tumble to the ground and landed with a thud in the sand. I wanted to fly down to her and see if she was ok, but the bird started to thrust at me keeping me away.

Blossom rubbed her head as she sat up a bit. She looked up at us seeing I was struggling with avoiding the bird's attacks. It stopped and looked down to her. It quickly raised it's arm to attack her and the thrust was coming down towards her. Blossom's fear conqured her and she couldn't move.

Blossom screamed.

_**Chinese Food Buffet (Bubbles POV)**_

I was starving earlier!!! I had to eat something. You can't play games on an emply stomach!!! Me, Buttercup, Lamoya, Tyler, Boomer, and Butch decided to eat here at this all-you-can-eat-buffet!!! Tony went to get his bag that he left and Blossom and Brick went to find the small little beach...those two are so cute together!!!! I think they were destined for each other!

I saw some cheese cake and placed it on my dessert tray. We had just finished eating dinner and were ready for dessert. I had noodles, chicken balls and a spring roll for my dinner, although I had a complaint on the noodles...they were way too salty!!! Buttercup had no problem eating those noodles cause of her tough personality. No wonder she was able to eat them! I was looking if there was any other sweets...

_Now that I think about it...shouldn't Tony have gotten his bag by now...he should be here with us. _I thought as I stared at a good-looking brownie. _But...we didn't tell him which restaurant we were going to...or that we were all gonna meet at the beach either...so he's probably lost...or could be playing some games right about now!!! I bet he's fine! _

I decided to put the brownie on my tray aswell. I looked around to see where everybody else is doing; Lamoya wasn't really ready for dessert and was choosing from the sushi bar. Tyler was beside me picking out his desserts aswell...almost every dessert on the counter! Buttercup and Butch were chopstick fighting over the last fudge cookie. And Boomer was just sittin' down drinking some cream soda.

I didn't want any more sweets and went to sit next to Boomer.

"Hi!!!" I said cheerfully to him.

He looked up at me and gave me a short smile before sipping his cream soda.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him with concern. His mind was on something...

"Oh...I'm just wondering why Brick and Blossom aren't back from the beach yet." Boomer said swirling his straw inside the cup.

"But they wern't hungry like us, and they wanted to go to the beach, and they also said for us to meet them there." I said to him while taking a bite out of my cheese cake.

Boomer chuckled.

"You seriously think Brick would want to stay at a beach for like an hour without eating his fill first?" He sipped his soda again.

"Well if Blossom's with him, of course he would stay!"I giggled. I had already figured Brick was liking Blossom.

"Hmm...good point." Boomer looked over to me.

Soon our Lamoya came back to our table.

"Hey you guys!" Lamoya greeted us and sat down with her tray of crab meat sushi. "What'cha talkin' about?"

"About Blossom and Brick..." I said taking another bite out of my cheese cake.

"Oh ho ho!!!" Lamoya said smugly. "So you've notice the little romace in the couple as well huh?"

"Uhh huh!" Tyler overheard and came to sit with us with his dessert. "They seem really cute together..."

We all stared at his plate...Tyler's tray had cake...cookies...jello, brownies, icecream, wipecream, ...almost every sweet they had!!! And it mushed together...it looked disgusting!!! We were all silent for a while.

"...What the hell is _that?_!_"_ Lamoya finally cried out the question me and Boomer had in our heads.

"Oh this...well I grabbed the desserts that I wanted, but then I had to use the washroom..." Tyler shoved his fork in it and was swirling it around (which looked really gross!!) "I left it on the counter and when I came back...it mixed together!"

We watched as Tyler ate a spoon full and to find he was liking it.

"It's not half bad..." Tyler said now eating more spoonfulls.

"Ugh!!! That is disgusting!!!! And you are even more disgusting to eat it!!!" Lamya shifted away from Tyler.

He smirked.

"You wanna try it?" He said bringing the spoon of desserts near her.

"Ewww!!! No!!! Get it away!!!" Lamoya wanted to slide away further but there was no more space. "There is no way in hell that I am gonna ea-"

Tyler shoved the spood full of mixed desserts in her mouth. Lamoya closed hers eyes shut as she swallowed...expecting to die from the taste...until a few seconds later she had an expression of surpries.

"...Hmmm...ya know...this ain't too bad..." Lamoya licked her lips. "This is actuallly pretty darn tasty! I want some of my own!!!"

Lamoya tossed her sushi on the floor and ran to the dessert counter with Tyler keeping at her pace.

"I think those two where made for each other too..." I said sarcasticaly as I watched them enter the cafeteria again.

"Mmmm hmmm" Boomer agreed. "Well i'm ready to go...I'd just wish everybody would hurry up!"

Just then Buttercup and Butch walk in...they were both holding the fudge cookie they were chopstick fighting over.

"You guys just don't know how to share do you?" Boomer joked.

"There is no way I am giving up this cookie to him!!!" Buttercup retorted.

"Neither will I!" Butch agreed.

"Why don't one of you wait for them to make some new fresh ones?" Boomer sujested.

"Boomer, what the hell did I just say?!" Buttercup now anoyed with Boomer. "I ain't giving this up to him just cause he wants it! Well guess what...I want it too! So I'm not letting go until he lets go."

"Well I'm not letting go until she lets go!" Butch said back.

_There is no way either of them are going to let go...by the time one of them decides...the park will be closed!!!_ I thought.

Then an idea popped in my head. I grinned. _They won't be hanging on that cookie for long..._

"You guys are so cute together!" I squealed.

"Huh?" They both said

"I mean c'mon!" I was gonna enjoy this "...You're both agreeing that you're not giving up...soon you'll agree on other things, like falling in love, then you'll agree to get married, and then you'll have kids...probably 5 to 10 cause you love doing _it_ so much..."

"WHAT?!!" Buttercup and Butch yelled out.

They both had let go of the cookie (and didn't notice). It fell to the ground and crumbled to pieces.

"Fall in love!?!" Butch exclaimed

"Get married!?!" Buttercup exclaimed as well

"Have kids!?!" (Butch's eye is twitching at this point)

"5 TO 10!?!" Buttercup exclaimed again more angirer.

"Doing WHAT!?!" Butch was now getting angry as well.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREKIN' MIND???!!!" Buttercup yelled at me.

Boomer was laughing hysterically right now.

"I knew this would get you guys mad!" I laughed "And look, you both let go of the cookie!"

I pointed to the ground in the space right in between them...the cookie was crushed. Buttercup and Butch saw and had just realized...they were fighting over a cookie...how pathetic was that? They looked to the left side of the room. Customers and Chinese waitresses were staring at them. They looked to the right to see more customers and waitresses still staring at them.

"Well...I'm embarressed." Buttercup said not that surpriesed

"Ya...same here" Butch shoved his hands in his poctects.

"I'm ready to go...I can see we're not really welcome here anymore..." Buttercup said trying to avoid peering eyes on them.

"We'll be outside..." Butch said to us.

With that, Buttercup and Butch left the building. Boomer and I waited a while before laughing our heads off!

"Now I wished I recorded that!!!" Boomer laughed.

"I just wish Blossom, Brick and Tony were here to see that!" I laughed some more.

We both took deep sighs to calm us down from our laughter. Lamoya and Tyler walked back to us. Lamoya was looking a little annoyed.

"What did he do to you now?" I asked her not surprised Tyler would bother her.

"Oh its not him...its the stupid chef!!!" Lamoya crossed her arms around her chest. "He wont add Tyler's recipie to the dessert menu!!!"

"Tyler's Recipie?" Boomer reapeted.

"Yup..._my_ recipie...I called it the _Tai-luer-frombe!!!_" Tyler said the last words in a french accent.

"What dose it mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know but it sounds good enough to impress people!" Tyler shrugged.

We all laughed, but suddenly Buttercup came running back in and looked at us with worried eyes.

"You guys! Me and Butch were outside...talking...and then I heard a scream! It sounded like Blossom. She and Brick must be in trouble!" Buttercup said waving her arms up and down.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Alright thats it...we're outta here!" Boomer said standing up.

Lamoya placed the money for the food on the table and we all dashed out the door. I took out the map of the park.

"Ok...so the beach should be...southwest of here!!!" I said trying to see where we were going.

"Hey Buttercup...You said Blossom and Brick could be in trouble. What if its just Blossom who's in trouble?" Lamoya said to her while running.

"Huh? Whada' ya mean?" Buttercup said removing her braid from hitting her face.

"I mean...what if Brick...was trying to enforce Blossom to have s-"

"Lamoya!!!" I realized what she was just about to say.

"Well you know how pervetive guys are!" Lamoya explained. "It could happen!"

"That is sick!" Buttercup said disgusted.

"And wrong!" I said as we were starting to run into bushes.

"But it could be true!" She pointed out

"Lamoya!!!" I exclaimed again.

"Sorry!" Lamoya put her hands over her mouth.

We were getting closer to the beach. I tried to run a little faster to catch up with the guys. We were comming up to a clearing where I saw sand.

"We're here! We're at the beach!!!" I called out to every one.

We entered the clearing and were looking around to see either Blossom or Brick. I looked up and gasped at what I saw.

_**Blossom's POV**_

_What happened?? Did it hit me??? Am I dead?_ I thought.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I sat up again and looked infront to see I was still on the beach...The monster was still here and...Brick! Brick was protecting me! He was trying to push away the monster's steel wing from hitting me, but he was stugling. This monster bird must be very powerful for Brick to stuggle. Brick had noticed I was conscious.

"Don't...just...sit there..._run!_" He said still trying to console the bird from pushing him away.

But I couldn't find my feet at that moment.

"Hey! They're over there! Blossom!!! Brick!!!" said a high pitch voice I knew...

I looked to my left to see everyone had came...well everyone except Tony.

"You guys, Brick and Blossom needs some help!!!" Butch started to fly over to where Brick was.

Boomer and Tyler followed as well. They all started to push against the monster's wing.

"Thanks you guys..." Brick was able to grunt in.

"No problem." They all grunted back.

"Blossom c'mon! You gotta get out of the way!!" Bubbles ran to me.

Bubbles lifted me up and carried me away from the commotion.

"Thanks Bubbles." I said as she placed me down.

"Anytime!" Bubbles replied happily.

"Blossom...can you explain...what heck is that!" Buttercup pointed at the montorous bird.

"I don't know...It came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked me and Brick." I looked back at the guys.

"What were you and Brick doing before the monster came?" Lamoya suspiciously asked me.

"Lamoya..." Bubbles growled at her.

"Ok! ok! I promise I won't bring it up again!!!" Lamoya backed away from Bubbles.

We all looked back at the boys who were now pushing the monster away. But the monster bird became even more angry and slapped them all to the side. They each landed in the sand. We all ran to them to see if they were ok.

"Are you guys alright?" Lamoya came to Tyler's aid.

"Other than being hit by a giant chicken...just peachy..." Tyler responded.

The monstorus bird turned to us preparing to attack again.

"How are we gonna beat this thing?" Boomer thought outloud.

"We're gonna beat this thing together!!!" Buttercup said now ready to fight.

"Ya your right! there's eight of us and one of him...we can do it!" Brick was now feeling a bit better."Are you guys in or not?"

"I'm in!!!" Bubbles squealed

"You know i'm definently gonna fight!!!" Buttercup said.

"Ya!!!" Butch agreed.

"Of course im gonna fight." Boomer said.

" Uhh huh!! You know im in!" Tyler said.

"Well...I don't really like to fight...but it would sure be nice to kick that chinken wing's butt!!!" Lamoya said sarcastically.

"How about you Blossom?" Brick asked me.

I was silent for a few seconds before grinning.

"Lets do this!" I said now ready to fight again.

We all got up and faced the monster bird. I felt a little more confident now that everyone is here with me. If we work together...we just might beat this thing...

* * *

Candy-Gal75: A lot of clifhangers if ya hadn't noticed...and I find that the most fun to do in making these stories! So wait for the next chapter, trust me everybody, your gonna LUV it!!! Cause thats when Tony's ture form will (FINNALY!!!) show to our heros...and trouble will start to stirr up!!:P See ya then!!! 


	11. Noku of the Black Moon

Im back with Chapter 11!!!This is gona be like the longest chapter of this story!! It's so long!!(plz don't mind that). I hope you're all excited cause Tony's real form will show to our heros!! You'll all definetly love this! Enjoy!!

P.S: Thank you people for making it up to 100 reviews! I already gave out 100th reviewer sweets and candy! (check the review board to see). Just wanna let you know the 200th reviewer (IF there is one) will get double the sweets...and so on and so forth. Anyhoo Plz send in lots of reviews to get lots of sweets!!

Candy-Gal75

* * *

Chapter 11: Noku of the Black Moon

_**At the Beach (Brick's POV)**_

We were ready to fight again with a bit of an advantage...eight against one...that sounds pretty fair don't ya think? Especially with my brothers and friends, we can do this.

"How bout' we attack by sections...Bubbles, Boomer you can attack the lower half, Buttercup and Butch you attack the middle section, me and Brick will attack his head." Blossom instructed

"What about me and Lamoya?" Tyler asked ready to help.

"...umm...Tyler you help Boomer and Bubbles on its lower half and Lamoya..." Blossom thought for a while before saying her answer "...insult it..."

"And what is that gonna do?" Lamoya said unhappy with her job

"It's gonna distract it...so it won't be focusing on our attacks as much." Blossom pointed out. "Besides...I thought you loved to be sarcastic...you can put it to good use."

"Ya know...you got a good point...Alright I'll do it!!" Lamoya pepped up.

The tip of the monster bird's feathers glowed, it slashed the air but waves of that slash were coming at us. We all moved out of the way from it.

"Ok let's move people!" Blossom shouted

_What is she now??? A commander__ general or something? ...And few seconds before, she was just screaming scared!_ I thought. _But that's Blossom for ya...she's always one who would change her mind in a snap._

We did as we were told. Boomer, Bubbles, and Tyler flew (well...2 outta 3 could fly) to attack its feet. Buttercup and Butch went to attack its stomach and Blossom and I went to attack its head. Lamoya started to circle it calling it names.

"Hey you!!! Kentucky Fried Chicken wing!!!" Lamoya shouted to it.

It whirled its head to Lamoya. That's when Blossom gave it a punch in the beak. It looked back down at Lamoya.

"Yeah that's right I'm talking to you...Barbeque Butt!!" Lamoya insulted again.

Buttercup used her chance to attack. She flew up to its chest and ripped out some of its feathers. It screamed in pain. While Bubbles Boomer and Tyler stepped hard on its foot and I gave it a punch sending it to the ground.

"Ya!!! Go team red, blue, and green!!!" Lamoya cheered. "This plan is working!!"

"And you guys thought this thing was hard?" Buttercup directed to me and Blossom.

"Don't underestimate it..." I warned her "It will be back on its feet in seconds."

And what I said was right...The bird had gotten back on its feet acting like it had never even been hit...but still...it was angry.

"Lamoya!!" Blossom called down to her. "Keep on insulting it!!! We're gonna need more distractions!!"

"You got it!!!" Lamoya turned back to the monster. "Yo Feather Brain!!! Is that all you got? You ain't gonna impress no chicks if you keep falling down!!"

It glared at Lamoya again. Butch took his chance to attack now and punched it in its gut.

"Alright!!! Let's all attack it at once!!!" Boomer suggested.

The rest of us agreed and went to fight with Butch.

"Ha ha!! You're no match for us you overgrown, stupid, deep fried chicken!!" Lamoya insulted it again. "If I were had superpowers I would have whooped your butt you sleezy Fatty Packer!!"

The bird couldn't take another insult from her mouth and wanted to get rid of her. It was preparing an attack but we held it down. But holding it down wasn't enough...it kept standing and pushed us all away. I was able to see something glowing in its mouth...it was fire! He was preparing a fire attack...and is aiming at Lamoya!

"Lamoya get out of the way!!" I called down to her.

"Huh?" Lamoya looked at me and lost focus on what's going on around her.

The bird sent its attack. A blast of fire came out of its mouth. Lamoya saw and couldn't get away in time. The fire blast hit Lamoya and she screamed. The scream soon died out by the loud crackling of the flames.

"LAMOYA!!!" Tyler yelled out.

He started to run towards the fire but Boomer held him back.

"Tyler you can't go in!! Or you'll get burned by the flames!!!" Boomer told him.

"But what about Lamoy-"

"There's no way she could have survived that attack." Butch cut Tyler off. "She's probably dead by now..."

"Butch! How can you say that?" Bubbles yelled at him.

"Well how do you think she could survive that? Think of one good way how!" Butch shot back at her.

Butch stumped Bubbles right there, she didn't respond to the question. Tyler turned back to the fire that was still burning.

"Lamoya..." Tyler said softly to himself.

"I'm sorry man..." Boomer placed his hand on his shoulder in grief.

Blossom and I came down from the sky to and stood next to Tyler. We all knew Tyler really loved Lamoya...even if he did show it in a different way (By different way, I mean annoying her 24/7)... Tyler held his head down in grief; we couldn't see his eyes.

"You..." He growled in a low voice; although we didn't know who he was growling to.

Tyler's skin started to glow.

"You're gonna pay...for hurting Lamoya..." He growled again.

_Oh I see...he's talking to the bird..._ I thought

"You're gonna regret ever doing that to her!" Tyler turned to the bird and sent a purple blast at it.

Direct Hit!!! It never saw it coming! The bird crashed down to the ground.

"Whoa Tyler! I thought you didn't have superpowers! How did you do that?" Buttercup said astonished.

But Tyler wasn't paying attention to her. He dashed at a fast speed towards the bird ready to attack again.

"Take this!" Tyler punched the bird. "And this, and this, and this, and THIS!"

Tyler continued punching it without hesitation. He was full of rage and revenge for Lamoya. Tyler gave it another punch and sent it near the shores of the water.

"I'm gonna kill you...you..." Tyler couldn't finish his sentence cause he was so angry.

"...You overgrown, barbeque flavoured Kentucky Fried Chicken!!!" A voice finished his sentence.

"Ya! You...you...you what?" Tyler turned around to see who said that.

And to our surprise it was Lamoya!!! She was alive!!! She had a few scratch marks on her face and clothes but other than that...she was in perfect condition.

"L-Lamoya?" Tyler rubbed his eyes and looked again to make sure he wasn't having a hallucination "Lamoya!!!"

Tyler ran to her and held her close to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Tyler said.

"T-Tyler..." Lamoya blushed but embraced the hug. "You were...worried about me?"

"Hell yes I was worried!!!" Tyler stared directly into her bright purple eyes. "I-I thought I'd...never see you again..."

"Oh Tyler..." Lamoya had blushed even more now "I'm sorry"

"It's ok...it's not your fault...It's his..." Tyler faced the bird.

"What are you gonna do?" Lamoya asked him.

"I don't know...all I know is that bird ain't gonna see the next sunrise..." Tyler said determined to fight again.

"Lamoya you're alright!" Bubbles ran to her to give her a hug. "How did you survive the fire?"

"Well it's a funny story..." Lamoya scratched the back of her head. "Ya see when the fire was coming at me, I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it, so I took off my jacket and put it in front of me for protection. But we're talking a little jacket here; there it would have no protection against fire right? Well when I made this jacket I kinda took a lot of fabrics to make this type of design...little did I know...that those combination makes it fire proof!!!"

We all stared at the jacket.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Lamoya was the first to say.

"Lamoya...your full of surprises aren't you?" Blossom said sarcastically.

"But c'mon guys! We're wasting enough of our time already! Let's finish this thing!!!" Buttercup reminded us.

And she's got a point. We came to this festival to have fun and this monster is ruining it!!! With that said we were ready to fight...again...it's been going for so long...but I'm sure we can beat it this time...I hope...

_**Blossom's POV**_

I'm so glad Lamoya is alright...even if she did make it through in a funny way...but I'm glad that she's still here with us.

I looked at the monster bird that we've hardly made any progress in defeating.

_We're not weak...it's just stronger, but how? It must have a weak spot somewhere...what makes it tick? _I thought.

"You guys attack it as much as you can." I told everybody. _I need to examine its techniques..._

"That's what we've been doing for like the past half hour!!!" Boomer exclaimed.

"And since when do we take orders from _you_?" Butch questioned.

"I'm only trying to help!" I glared at him.

"Well maybe we don't want your help! If all you're gonna do is boss us around!" Butch glared back. "Your ideas aren't even working anyway!"

Brick stood in between us.

"You guys, fighting isn't gonna solve our problem!" Brick said to both of us. "We have to work together!"

"Ya, well that plan hasn't been going so smoothly now has it?" Butch remarked.

Brick was glaring at him now.

"But we still have to try..." Bubbles pointed out.

We all stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Fine...what are your orders General Blossom?" Butch said sarcastically.

I growled at him before giving my answer.

"I need to figure out how it has become so powerful...so I need to examine its techniques from the side lines." I explained.

"Which is another way of saying that you're scared..." Butch muttered.

I was about to insult Butch, that's when Buttercup walked up to him and smacked him. His cheek turned red.

"Will you quit being so negative and stubborn to everybody! I don't see you trying to help us so back off Blossom will ya! At least she is being considerate!!" Buttercup said in a low voice.

Her eyes were deadly yet her voice was low. Her cheeks had turned a hint of red for she never thought she would have to hit Butch the way she did. Butch was too astonished of the slap to say anything to her.

_Thank you Buttercup!!! _I thought. _Somebody finally tells that brute to back off! _

"Whoa...a little intense right there..." Lamoya blurted out.

Buttercup gave Butch a little glare before turning her back to him and facing the monster again.

"Let's not lose focus...we got a battle to win here..." Buttercup said.

We all faced the monster again (even Butch). It wasn't attacking us the past minute because it was amused by our arguing.

"Let's get him...one more time" Brick flew first to take the lead.

The rest of us followed, Lamoya and I stayed where I was and watched.

Brick and Butch tried to attack its face but it blocked it. Bubbles and Boomer used their laser beams but they bounced off his steal feathers. Buttercup was trying to do a sneak attack behind it. That's when I noticed something...that crystal on its forehead it glowed right before Buttercup was gonna make her attack. It shielded its back and Buttercup's attack failed.

_That's it! _I thought._ That crystal!!!_

"Brick!!!" I called to him

He stopped and looked down at me.

"What?" He called back.

"The crystal on its forehead!!! Destroy it!!" I called back up to him. "It makes it smarter and stronger!!! If you get rid of it we may have a better chance at beating it!!"

"Oh really?" A smirk appeared on his face.

He looked over to Butch so he gets the idea. Butch smirked as well. Brick and Butch both flew towards its head. Brick flew a little bit upwards while Butch kept going. He tried to give it a punch but he knew he'd miss...and that's exactly what he wanted. While it was dodging Butch's attack, Brick was able to go near the crystal without the monster knowing.

"One for the money..." Brick punched the crystal.

It cracked. The bird had realized Brick was on him.

"Two for the show..." Brick gave it another punch.

It cracked even more. The bird tried to wave Brick away but Brick didn't move a muscle.

"Three, to get ready..." Brick punched it again; light was starting to seep out.

"And four to GO!" Brick gave it a final punch and the crystal shattered.

Alright! It worked!!! The Bird's red eyes had turned back to yellow. Its steal feathers vanished leaving its flammable feathers. It was no longer calm and had a look of panic. Everybody came back together.

"This is great! Now that it's weakened we can finish it off!" Buttercup said with glee.

"All together..." Bubbles said.

We all smiled and joined hands for a new attack.

"You too Lamoya!" I said to her.

"But...I don't have any superpowers..." She said sad.

"That doesn't matter! You helped us out back then...you can still help us out now." Boomer told her.

A small smile came on her face before joining her hands with us. We all closed our eyes and tried to focus as much as we could to combine our powers together. We started to spin in a circle...faster and faster we spun until we could barely be seen and all you could see is a bright light. When we had enough power we shot towards the monster. It shook in fear and tried to shield itself, but we were too strong. We hit it in its heart and ripped through. The Bird cried out in pain.

Our spin started to slow down until we were visible and soon came to a stop in mid-air. We took a look at the monster. It stood for a few seconds before crashing face first to the ground. The wind blew and its body started to turn to dust and was carried in the wind. We each landed in the sand.

"Alright!! We won!!! Wahoo!!! Ya!!!" Lamoya cheered and jumped for joy.

"This was a good night!" Buttercup said satisfied. "We haven't had a battle like that in a long time."

"But my question still hangs in the air..." Brick crossed his arms. "Who sent that monster?"

"Somebody sent it?" Bubbles asked. "How do you know?"

"Because I still feel a dark presence around...and it's much stronger than the monster we just fought..." Brick explained.

"_My, My...you guys are strong..."_ a voiced said.

We all looked around to see who said that. Then I saw a person...sitting on one of the beach's rocks. He was dressed a bit unusual...

He had a long black sleeve top with Black armour on top of it...the sleeves were a bit too long so there were gold bracelets to hold them down. He had chestnut brown pants and black boots. He wore lots of gold necklaces and had a violet colour cloak. His eyes were the same colour...violet. His hair stuck up a little bit but not a lot and he had a tiny little ponytail tied twisted in gold silk. He had a strange staff with him. It was taller than him and had a blue crystal in the middle with gold spikes around it as its border. He had a sly smile on his face.

"You guys are truly something ya know...I didn't expect you to beat Covalt..." He said to us. "But I thought if you did beat him...you would do it at a quicker speed..."

"Who is he?" Bubbles whispered to me.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Covalt?" Butch repeated in awe.

"My little pet that you were just fighting" He answered.

"So...it was you who sent it..." Brick assumed "You're the one who controls it...what do you want from us?"

He snickered.

"You're just the brave fearless leader I suspected...Brick..." He said to him.

A small look of shock came on Brick's face.

"How do you know my name?" Brick demanded

"I know everything about all of you..." He got up from the rock and onto the sand.

He looked directly at Brick.

"You are the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys so you have the most smarts and wits." He then looked over at Butch and Boomer. "You're Butch, the toughest one of the three and you are Boomer, the youngest and well...most ...sensitive of the three."

"Did he just call me a sissy in a nice way?" Boomer asked.

The boy then looked over to Tyler and Lamoya.

"You two are their companions Tyler and Lamoya, am I correct?" I assumed.

"We're not their companions..." Tyler said

"...We're their friends!!!" Lamoya finished.

"I see..." He then looked over to me and my sisters. "You're Buttercup the tough tomboy of the PowerPuff Girls, you're Bubbles the sweetest, and sensitive one..."

He then locked on my eyes.

"And you...must be the lovely Blossom...nice to meet you..." He winked at me.

"Uhhhh...thank...you?" My cheeks turned a little rosy from the compliment...but what I don't understand is that this guy, tired to kill us...and yet he is calling me "lovely"...

I looked over at Brick to see his face was red with anger.

"So who are you?" Bubbles asked him.

"Oh my gosh!" He said in shocked "I'm so sorry!!! I was so rude!!! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Noku of the Black Moon."

"Noku, eh? What do you want from us?" Brick repeated his question.

"That's for me to know and for you to discover...which will probably be pretty soon" Noku said with a sly smile." Now, you guys must have had a pretty tough battle and must be tired...why don't you sit down?!"

His staff glowed and he twirled it around.

"Daze swing!" He yelled out as he slashed the air.

Suddenly large waves from the slash were coming at us. It was unavoidable and hit all of us. Actually it didn't hurt, but it was powerful enough to push us to the ground.

"Alright that dose it!!!" Buttercup grumbled. "This guy wants to fight? Well he's gonna get one!!!"

Buttercup tried to get up but she couldn't. A static started to spark near her legs which she was trying to lift up.

"H-Hey! What's going on?? I can't move!!!" Buttercup tried to move more but that created more shocks which started to hurt her.

Soon we were all trying to move...but the same thing happened to us.

"We're paralyzed!!!" Lamoya cried out.

"Why you...release us!!" Boomer called to Noku.

"Nope, don't want to." Noku said with a shrug. "Now let's make this short and quick shall we?" He looked over in my direction.

He started to walk up closer to us...more like me. I wanted to run but it was like gravity had sat on us. I just couldn't move...I was a sitting duck...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?? Get away from Blossom!!" Brick yelled to him, but he ignored it.

He crouched down beside me and covered his cloak over me so nobody could see.

_What is going to do to me??_ I thought. I was really scared now.

I looked up at him to see a smirk was on his face. He then grabbed my throat and was squeezing it tightly. I cried in pain as I started to feel less and less air enter my mouth.

_He's trying to choke me!!!_ I thought.

I wanted to move his hands away from my throat, but that paralyzing move kept me down. I was helpless. I kinda felt his other hand go on my chest making me want to scream "Stop!!!" I was feeling unconscious by the second and then everything was starting to go black...

_**Bricks POV**_

_Blossom!! She's in danger!!! I gotta get her away from him...but I can't move!!! _I thought.

I watched him holding her down but I couldn't see what he was doing, that large cloak of his blocked me from seeing Blossom from my spot. I heard her cries for help but I couldn't do anything! I tried to move again but the electric shocks kept me down. I need to know what he's doing to her.

I looked around to see where everybody else is. Boomer, Butch Bubbles and Tyler were all behind me. Buttercup was in front of me. Lamoya was further down...closer to where Noku and Blossom were.

"Lamoya!!!" I called to her "Can you see what he's doing to her?"

Lamoya tried to turn her body to see them, a few sparks of electric shocks tried to hold her back but Lamoya tried to stay in the position. She could see them and what Noku was doing to her. She gasped at what she saw.

"He's choking her!!!" Lamoya cried out.

Bubbles gasped.

"What are we gonna do??" She panicked.

"We can't do anything even if we tried!" Butch being negative as always.

"We'll see about that!!!" I tried to move again.

I felt the electric shocks telling me to lie back down...but I ignored them and kept moving up. The more I sat up the more electric shocks I felt which were now becoming really painful. I kept trying to ignore them and to console my pain but I couldn't keep it in anymore. I let out a cry of pain and the electric shocks became worst making me really want to give up.

_Blossom...she's in danger...she needs help...I can't give up now, or I won't be able to sit back up again..._ I thought _...I can't lose her..._

"Brick stop you're going to hurt yourself!!!" Boomer called to me.

"I...don't...care...about...the pain..." I grunted "...I...would rather die...then to let any harm come to Blossom!!!" I called out.

I had caught Noku's attention. His face a bit surprised but still calm. I was able to see Blossom since he turned. His hand was still squeezing her neck. Her eyes were starting to close and she was in so much pain. I became full of anger when I saw that.

"Get...your...dirty...hands..." With every word I felt like gravity was loosening up on me. I was breaking through the spell. I tried a little harder to move. "...Get your hands off of her!!!"

I was free from that spell. I felt no more electric shocks and was now able fight. I dashed towards to Noku and tried to throw him a punch, but the guy moved away in lighting speed; I could barely see him move. I tripped over Blossom's leg and fell in the sand.

"Very impressive...that you were able to break through my spell..." He complimented me. "Yes...very impressive..."

"If you think you're gonna leave here alive...you better think again!!" I dashed towards him again.

I threw a whole bunch punches at his face and body, but he blocked each one with that staff. I knew he was going to keep blocking my punches...so I should use a different strategy. I decided to grab his staff and use his own weapon against him but he didn't let go of it.

"Oh c'mon Brick...don't tell me that's all the strength you have?" Noku teased.

"Shut up!!! I don't see you fighting back!!!" I yelled at him.

I used my strength to move the gold rod upward and brought it back down in a slicing way. And I got him! The sharp spikes cut the left side of his cheek. It started to drip with blood. He growled at me and took one hand off the weapon and punched me in my stomach. I grunted in pain and let go of the staff. He took control of it again and the top spike grew a little larger. He then took his chance to attack and slashed at my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground. I sat up a bit and held my shoulder up for some support. I felt the blood running down my arm. Noku then backed up a bit to give me some space.

"You disappoint me Brick...I thought you would have better moves...and better thinking too..." Noku looked at me with disappointment. "Don't get me wrong, you are strong...but strong just don't cut it...you have to be stronger...and when that time comes...be ready to fight me again."

He turned around and started to walk away...he then stopped and turned around to us.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot about your little companions." Noku said with a smile.

The blue crystal in his staff glowed. I turned to see my friends as the electric shocks were escaping from them and they were able to move again. Buttercup was the first to get up. She glared at Noku.

"If you think you're gonna get away with all this you better..." Buttercup blinked. "Huh? Hey!!! Where'd he go??"

In a flash Noku was gone.

_This guy ain't no joke...he's a real challenge!!!_ I thought.

"_Why does something tell me something bad is about to happen...something __**really**__ bad..."_ The voice said.

_Oh hey, I haven't heard from you in a while_ I thought to him.

"_Oh...I've just been...busy lately..."_ The voiced said.

_Doing what??_

"_None of your business!!!"_

"Blossom!!!" I heard Bubbles call out.

I snapped out of my conversation remembering Blossom. What had he done to her? Is she ok? I got up and ran over to where Blossom lied. We all gathered around her.

"Blossom!! Blossom!!! Wake up!! Please wake up!!! Blossom!!!" I started to shake her but her eyes remained closed. "Blossom..."

I held her against my chest.

"I didn't get to you in time..." I dipped my head low enough that it rested on her shoulder.

I felt like crying...but I was a man...I was the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. Leaders don't cry...but I wanted to so badly...

I suddenly heard Blossom cough and gasp for air. I looked up at her and to see her beautiful eyes fluttering open.

"Blossom you're alright!!!" Bubbles squealed in relief.

"Blossom!!!" I hugged her.

"Brick? What happened?" She said a bit dazed. "That guy...h-he was trying to choke me and then everything went black from there..."

She noticed my arm that was still bleeding.

"Oh my gosh Brick you're bleeding!!!" She started to panic. "We need to get first aid kit!! No we need to take you to the hospital!! It could get infected!!! You could die!!!!"

"Blossom...relax...I'll be fine it just needs a little bandaging that's all..." I assured her.

She stared me in the eye for a while before starting to tear the frills of her dress.

"Hey...what are you doing?" I asked her.

"What are you doing!!!?"Lamoya cried "That's a 'one of a kind' dress that I especially made for you!!"

She ignored Lamoya and continued to rip the pink frill off. She then moved closer to my arm and started to bandage it.

"There." She said when she finished tying the bow on it. "Feel better?"

"A whole lot better...thanks..." I smiled at her.

She blushed and smiled back.

"Awwwwwwwwwww...That was so cute!!!" Bubbles squealed again. She then turned to Boomer. "Did you get all that?"

"Bandage and all." He replied with the video camera taping it.

"Boomer...If my hand wasn't hurting so, I would have punched you..." I said to him.

Then I heard a brushing noise from the bushes. We all turned to see who was there. It was Tony...pushing his way through the branches and leaves.

"Gosh, I finally found the beach..." He muttered. He looked up and saw us. "Hey you gu-"

He noticed we all looked beat up and tired. He then took a look around the beach...burnt sand, claw marks...some blood patches...

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" Tony exclaimed "Were you guys fighting or something?!!"

"Ya...we were fighting this giant bird monster, Covalt..." Butch explained.

"And then there was this dude who controlled him named Noku." Boomer continued. "He paralyzed us, tried to choke Blossom, and cut Brick."

"Choke Blossom!!!" Tony then ran beside her. "Blossom are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied

Tony then looked at me. Some blood from the cut was soaking through the cloth and was dripping down my arm.

"Holy shit dude you're bleeding!!!" Tony was now looking terrified "Th-th-th-thats...blood..._real_...blood."

Tony now looked like he was about to faint but tried to not to.

_This guy wouldn't last 5 minutes standing in a hospital! _I thought with a smirk.

"Ya...it's not as bad as it looks...well it is...but it doesn't hurt as much now that it's bandage." I looked at Blossom who blushed again.

"We should get going before Noku tries to send any more monsters at attack us again." Tyler suggested "If we fight again we won't stand a chance."

"Good idea, let's go home" Blossom said.

I looked back at Tony and noticed something...he had a band-aid...on his left cheek...

"Hey Tony...where'd ya get that cut?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh this?" He touched the cheek with the band-aid. "Since you guys had the map of the park, I got lost...and while trying to find the beach I tripped and scraped my left cheek."

"hmmm..." I stared at the band-aid long and hard. His reason didn't really convince me it was the truth...

_I think he's lying...but I can't prove it..._ I thought. _How is it that just by chance...I cut Noku on his left cheek...and Tony's cut happened to be on his left cheek...or even his cheek at all...?_

I still wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not, but I decided to forget about it.

_**On the walk home**_

We had grabbed our prizes from the lockers (A/N: forgot to mention that in the earlier chapters: D) and decided to all walk home.

Tony was partly on the sidewalk walking his motorcycle. The girls were grouped together talking so that just left us boys together. Tony was asking Tyler what happened in the battle and he eagerly explained.

"...I thought Lamoya was dead!! Who knew with all that anger...I'd get superpowers!!" Tyler exclaimed

"Wow!! That's so awesome!!!" Tony complimented.

I looked over to Blossom who was chatting with the girls. Then I remembered what Noku said...

_Don't get me wrong, you are strong...but strong just don't cut it...you have to be stronger...and when that time comes...be ready to fight me again_

_Seems like I got a new person on my "Got-to-deal-with" list. _I thought sarcastically.

"Dude is that glitter on your lips?" I heard Boomer say to Butch. I snapped out of my thoughts.

All the guys' eyes were on Butch now. The girls looked over to him too.

"Ya your right...there is glitter." Tyler took a look. "Butch...what's up with that?"

Butch's cheeks turned a little red.

"Ok...I admit it..." Butch said as if it was the biggest secrete in the world. "I'm into high fashion _make-up_!! I've tried so long to console it...but...I had to let it out tonight!"

"_He is so lying..__"_ the voice thought not so impressed with Butch's fib.

I looked over to the girls, and then focused on Buttercup...there was a little glitter on lips...

"Wasn't Buttercup wearing glittery lip-gloss earlier" My eyebrow raised.

Then all the focus went on Buttercup.

"Long-lasting...glittery lip-gloss" Lamoya added in folding her arms across her chest.

"No!" Buttercup quickly wiped her lips. "No I wasn't!!"

Tyler caught on to this at once.

"Butch...you sly little player!" Tyler teased. "You guys have been making out huh?"

Butch's embarrassed face turned into a grin.

"Well she just can't keep her hands off me." Butch said coolly.

"YA RIGHT!!!" Buttercup's face turned a bright red. "I'd be as girly as Bubbles before that would happen!!!"

"I'd say that won't be very long..." Blossom whispered over to Bubbles and they both giggled.

Buttercup glared at her sisters and then stomped off past them.

"C'mon Buttercup! We were joking!" Blossom called to her still trying not to laugh.

"Oh, bite me!!" She called back not even looking at them.

We walked a little further in quiet before Lamoya noticed something.

"Hey Blossom...where did you get that?" Lamoya asked her.

"Get what?" Blossom turned to her.

"That gold necklace? Where did you get it? I don't remember giving that to you for you outfit..." Lamoya was now getting suspicious.

Soon all eyes were on Blossom's necklace. It was a vertical hexagon shape. It had swirly designs around it and in the middle was the big circle. I almost looked like a closed eye. It looked very strange to my perspective, but all the girls liked it.

"It looks very pretty on you Blossom!" Bubbles complimented. "You should keep it."

"And if you don't like it, you can sell it and make lots of money!" Buttercup already in a trance of what she could buy with a lot of money.

"But what if it's not even real? What if it's some sort of fake?" Blossom said examining it.

"With its shiny, appealing look, hard feel and non-plastic texture..." Lamoya made a closer examine "...It's real..."

"Cool!" Bubbles said. "Who cares where it came from? If it's real you should definitely keep it!"

Blossom stared at it for a while.

"Ok..." She smiled. "It is pretty isn't it?"

The girls all giggled and we carried on. But I didn't wonder where it came from. We walked a little further until we came to the cross walk where the girls and guys had to depart.

"We had a good time tonight! Thanks for getting us these prizes!" Blossom said snuggling with her new teddy bear.

"And thank you Boomer for helping me with my report video! I couldn't have done it without you..." Bubbles then came up to Boomer and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Boomer blushed and scratched the back of his head in a shy way. There were a lot of "OOOhs!" right after that...mostly from Lamoya who was wooting now. Then Tyler turned to Lamoya.

"I was real worried about you back there...don't get yourself in trouble like that again...ok?" Tyler said and gave Lamoya a kiss on the cheek.

Now we all gave her the "Oooh" sound and her face lit up like a tomato. She then giggled bashfully. Butch turned to Buttercup. Buttercup saw his stare and then started to back up.

"Butch...don't you dare..." Buttercup said trying to sound as tough as she can.

Butch then crushed his lips on Buttercup's and forced her to a wall.

"Somebody get them a room!" Lamoya joked.

We all laughed and Butch had ended the kiss. Buttercup was blushing madly and couldn't stare Butch into the eye anymore. She then ran beside her sisters and held her little plushi of Gir. It was my turn now. I looked into Blossom's eyes and she gazed back.

"I had lots of fun tonight! Thanks for making it real special." I then came to her face and kissed her.

She gladly accepted the kiss and it had become more passionate. Her lips were so soft and warm...I didn't want to break away. I wanted to stay in that moment, just me and her...and nobody else. But then I felt a pair of glaring eyes nail down behind me. Tony was getting mad, but nobody really noticed him since they were all staring at our kiss. I then decided to end the kiss and broke away. Her cheeks now a rosy pink making her face look even cuter. She smiled and I smiled back. Tony then cleared his throught grabbing everyone's attention.

"It's getting late and the girls should be getting home soon..." He then smiled "We don't want their parents blaming us that they're late!"

The guys all chuckled and we gave the all the girls a little hug to say goodbye before we crossed the road. The girls stayed in their spots and called out good byes'.

"Bye you guys!!" The girls called to us.

"Thank you for the prizes again!" Bubbles called.

"Take care of your selves!" Lamoya called out.

"See ya Monday!" Buttercup called out.

Blossom waited a while before saying her good bye.

"We love you guys!" Blossom called her face had turned rosy again.

The girls all looked at Blossom and exchanged glances. They ended up smiling and continue to wave at us across the street.

"See ya!" I called to them.

We all smiled at them one last time before continuing on.

_**Further on the walk**_

Boomer, Butch and Tyler were still talking about the girls which they couldn't get out of their heads. But my mind wasn't really thinking of the girls...I was mostly focusing on Tony's band-aid.

_...Could it just be a coincidence that they both had a cut on the same cheek...or..._

My eyes widened of the thought.

_Could they both be the same person??_

I glanced over to Tony and focused on his band-aid again. He saw my stare and gave a little smile. I quickly looked away. I shook my head.

_No...Tony and Noku can't be the same person...Tony is this...courteous "gentle man" who would faint at the sight of blood, and Noku is this guy who seems to love killing...they just can't be the same..._ I thought.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys at school" Tony broke interrupted my thoughts. He pointed to the right. "My house is down there...bye!"

"Oh...bye" I said to him.

Boomer, Butch, and Tyler waved to him as he got on his motorcycle and blazed down the road. Tyler yawned.

"Eh...I'm beat...I'll see ya guys later or whatever..." Tyler got on his skateboard and rolled off.

"Well I guess we should hurry up home too." Boomer suggested

"Ya...what say you Brick?" Butch turned to me. "Brick?"

I was staring down the road Tony left on.

"Huh?" I whirled back at them.

"You alright man?" Butch asked.

"Ya I'm fine...let's go." I then flew off the ground and took the lead.

Boomer and Butch followed as well as we went home. I let a little smirk across my face.

_Tonight was a good night..._ I thought with a picture of Blossom in my mind ..._A real good night..._

**_??? POV_**

I slowed my motorcycle to a stop as I saw the three boys colours in the sky. I watched and waited until they had entered their house and closed the door. I smirked and turned on the motorcycle again and made a U-turn. I zoomed down the road looking for the right house. When I was coming closer to the house is stopped the vehicle and jumped off. Then I walked the rest of the way.

I stopped when I reached the house...the Powerpuff girl's house. I then looked up at the sky...a full moon. I glanced at my watch. 11:55pm.

_It's almost time..._ I thought as I looked up back at the house.

_**Blossom's POV**_

"1...2...3!!!" Bubbles and Buttercup tried to pull the necklace over my head. But It didn't work.

"Gosh Blossom...It's really stuck on you..." Bubbles panted. "Why did you get such a small necklace?"

"I never got it!!! I don't know where it came from or how it even got on me!!" I tried to feel for the hook to unattached it...but there was none!!

"Ok let me try again..." Buttercup went behind me and held the necklace.

She used all her strength at break the chain apart but that didn't work either.

"Wow...this is one tough piece of metal..." Buttercup was now panting. "I'm sorry Blossom but I don't know how to get it off... not even laser beams could melt it!!"

"Maybe you should ask the Professor to try and get it off..." Bubbles suggested "I'm sure he can invent something to break it."

"But it's late and the Professor is tired..." I sighed "Maybe tomorrow I'll ask him..."

"Alright then...Good night." Buttercup and Bubbles left my room and shut the door.

I sighed again as I laid in my bed. I closed my eyes remembering of tonight...and then remembering of Brick...I turned to the side.

_I have misjudged Brick greatly before...I never knew he would be so...kind, and thoughtful...and generous...and hansome...and strong...and sweet...and..._

I gasped as I realized...

_Am I falling for Brick?_

My cheeks flushed when Brick came into my mind again. I rolled to my other side.

_I...I think I am...but...what about Tony? I mean...He's just as kind and sweet and handsome as Brick as well...which one should I choose?_

I rolled back to my right side. I looked up at my desk. I saw the teddy bear Brick won for me on my chair. It was adorable as ever. I went to the desk and picked up the teddy bear. I stared at it for a long time before smiling. I laid on my bed again and pulled my covers up. I turned off the table lamp and snuggled into my bear and closed my eyes.

_I know the answer to that..._ I reopened them and stared out my window...a beautiful full moon was shining brightly.

_Brick...I know now...that I am falling for you..._ I gave my final thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Candy-Gal75: Awww...what a sweet ending! 

DarkCandy-Gal75: Little dose she know...their troubles are just begining...

Blossom: WHAT?? What do you mean our troubles are just beging?! (turns to Candy-Gal75) What dose she mean by that?

Candy-Gal75: (winks) you'll see...in the next chapter!


	12. Unexpected Illness

omg...I am SO SORRY for not updating in such a long time! I know you've all been waiting for the next chapter and I'm sorry for not posting/completing this sooner! Ya i have got to get more organized...Ya anyhoo, this is the next chappie and I hope you all like! 

Note: I really suck at making good fantasy lines or spell lines and stuff like that...so please don't laugh at me...(ok...you can laugh, but don't make fun!)P 

* * *

Chapter 12: Unexpected Illness

_**??? POV**_

I jumped onto a rooftop across from the PPG household, somewhere where I could see through their window. Time check: 11:58. I looked down through the window that showed Blossom's bedroom. She was looking so innocent sound asleep...lost in her dreams...with that disgusting bear Brick won for her.

_That's right Blossom...sleep...let your dreams carry you away into __blissful __happiness...__he__he...and let me shatter that happiness..._ I smirked.

I pulled out the other pendant similar to the one I had planted on her. The eye is closed...but it won't be for long. I pulled off the clothing Lamoya made for me again and put on my real appearance. I looked back through the window at Blossom...mostly at the pendant wrapped around her neck.

The watch was beeping now. I looked at it: its 12:00...midnight. I closed my eyes to focus my energy onto the pendant. I open my eyes and tossed it into the air. It purposely stayed midair and started to spin round and round.

"_A full Moons' light shines to thy with great power and thy shall command whoever thy desires__" _I said the pendants starting statement. "I place my command on the girl I seek! Let her heart be locked away in my hands! Let no one break this spell. Make her belong to me! Pendant of Power...let the darkness consume her!" I called out.

You may be seeing things, but the moons' light started to dim down. It was much darker than usual. Glitter spun along with the pendant until it suddenly stopped. Its eye burst open with a gold iris. The glitter then spread out away from the pendant and near the pendant that Blossom "had. The eye of that pendant had burst open as well.

"Hehehe...let the fun begin..." I brought the pendant down over my heart and closed my eyes to concentrate on a new spell.

_**Blossom's POV (In her dream)**_

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor. I slowly sat up. "W-Where am I?"

I looked around me. It was a very hollow place, covered in a light mist. Water covered the whole floor. It was clean and pure, the air tasted the same. I drank in the scent of this place, and exhaled deeply. I felt very comfortable and relaxed in here.

I looked into the water at my reflection...always mimicking everything that I do. But then something caught my eye in the reflection. There was this strange...flying ribbons billowing in the air...they were continuously long and had no end. I looked up to see if it was just my imagination, and there were no ribbons in the air. I looked back at the water to see something scary...my reflection was glaring at me!

"I...want...your...heart..." She said hoarsely "Your...heart frees...me..."

"What?" I said shocked and confused. I didn't know what the heck this girl was talking about but I didn't want to stay to find out.

I got up and started to run from that spot. Water splashed onto the pink silk pajamas I was wearing. But I wasn't really focusing on that...I just wanted to get out of here.

"Hehe...you're so naive...you think you can escape me?" She said. "I am you...you can't run from yourself..."

I stopped running and looked back down at her. She had stood up and was in the same position as me...but her eyes...they were black and cold, not like mine. And she had and evil looking smirk on her face.

"You are not me! You're just a reflection! You're not even real! Just and imitation of myself, so don't go around saying that you're me cause you are so not!" I said to her.

Her smirk faded into a frown. "You're right...I am not you...but I am the opposite of you..."

"The opposite...of me?" I repeated.

"Yes...Blossom...you love Brick don't you?" She asked me.

My cheeks flushed. "Well...yes...I do like him, and he's real sweet and..."

"Well I _hate_ him, and I wish to kill him as soon as possible..." She said grimly.

"WHAT?" I backed away from her, but since she is my reflection, she has no choice but to walk forward...she ain't goin anywhere...

"Blossom you used to hate him too remember?"

"Ya I did...in my child hood!" I told her. "Now there is not hate between us and there never will be!"

She smirked again. "That's what you think..."

The ribbons behind her stopped and turned upwards. Then they darted up towards me. One got past the surface and wrapped itself around my leg tightly. I quickly tried to untie it...that's when another one came up and wrapped around my wrist. Then another on my other leg and other wrist. I was stuck. The reflection was still standing in her original spot and wasn't in the same position as me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at her.

"That's not likely to happen..." She said.

"What do you want with me anyway?" I demanded.

"Your feelings for Brick...they have to disappear...those feelings for him are exactly why I am locked here..." She said. "All good feelings like love lie deep within your heart...once those feelings fade, I will be free!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She wants to get rid of my love for Brick! I didn't want to hear another word from her! I tried to move away bit the ribbons held me in my position.

"So come Blossom...come and let those feelings fade..." She said.

I then got a sinking feeling. I looked down to see the ribbons were pulling me into the water! I panicked and tried pulling my leg up, but the ribbon tugged harder forcing my leg under the water. Deeper and deeper I was being dragged into the water. I kicked and splashed my hands as I was only a head away of being completely underwater.

_NO! I'm not letting in to this! I'm not giving my feelings of Brick away to this girl!_ I thought

I used all my strength to bring my body back up to the surface. The ribbons were squeezing so tightly...I don't think I can make it! I kept trying and trying to stay up...and then I saw a figure standing by watching me.

"HELP! Please help me!" I screamed to grab the person's attention.

Some water chugged into my mouth and I had to choke it down, doing this stunned me a bit allowing the ribbons to pull me down. But the person had run up and grabbed my hand to keep me from falling in. I looked into the face of who had caught me...and it was Brick! Yup it was definitely him in the cap, red shirt and all!

"Brick! You're here! Oh I'm so glad!" I smiled warmly to him. "Please help me out!"

"Why should I help you? You girls are always getting into trouble! This is just a waste of my energy..." He said.

"Huh? Brick! You have to help me please! There's this crazed girl who looks like me who looks like me wants to kill you! And I'm not gonna let that happen!" I told him.

"You're such a liar"

"WHAT? Why would I lie to you Brick?! Why don't you believe me? I thought...I thought you loved me..." My voice getting shaky.

"Why would I love you? You're just a stupid little girl...I love lots of other things but I'd never love you!" He responded.

I gasped at what he just said.

"But what about the kiss? The kiss that you gave me! Didn't you feel something when we kissed?" I was trying to convince him and myself that he loved me.

"I only kissed you cause you're sexy! Nothing more than that! Actually there are a whole lot more girls who are just as hot as you..." He stared at me for a while. "Maybe hotter..."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Was this the truth? How could He have done this to me?! And what's worse...how could I have fallen for him?

"Farewell princess" He said sarcastically.

Before I could have said anything more he pushed my head under the water. Immediately water rushed into my mouth and nostrils. I tried to reach the surface with my hand, but more of those annoying ribbons came and had completely tied me up. I couldn't move...and it was now useless to reach back to the top.

I saw the 'reflection of me' still underwater but seems to be immune to being in water. I smile of satisfaction was on her face. Then I looked up at Brick... The boy who was my rival, my love, and now my betrayer was evilly smirking down at me...

I had no voice now. I'm in too deep. Lower and lower I sank in the water loosing consciousness.

_...Brick...please...help me..._ I thought. _...I'm drowning..._

_**Buttercup's POV**_

I was sound asleep when I heard this weird moaning sound on the other side of the wall. I tried ignoring it for a while, but now it kept getting louder and louder and it's driving me mad! I took one of my pillows and covered my ears hoping it will block the sound out...but no...I can still hear it!

I glanced up at the time: 1:04 in the morning...great...now I have to get up and figure out what the heck is this noise and how the hell am I gonna shut it up! I got up out of my bed and dragged my feet to the door. I opened it and walked into the hallway.

_Wait...Blossom's room is right beside mine...that's where the moans are coming from. _I looked over at the Blossom's door. _What is she doing in there?_

Anxious to find out I opened the door to Blossom's room.

"Alright Blossom...what's the big idea?" I flicked on the lights to get a better view "Can't I even get a little sleep around h--"

I stopped talking to see that Blossom was suffocating! Her face was really red and she was panting harshly and uncontrollable. She tossed and turned with her eyes shut closed. It's like she was trying to escape a bad dream, but couldn't.

I stared at her for a while in her panicky state before dashing out the door.

"PROFESSOR!" I shouted as I ran further down the hall. "PROFESSOR!"

I burst into the Professor's room and immediately started shaking him.

"Professor! Professor! Wake up!" I shook harder.

The Professor yawned and opened his eyes to see me.

"Buttercup..." Professor said tiredly. "Why are you waking me up at one o'clock in the morning!"

"Professor, Something happening to Blossom! She's not feeling well! We need to call a doctor!" I said hastily.

"What's happening to her?" The Professor now actually waking up.

"She suffocating in her sleep!" I exclaimed.

The Professor was now out of his bed and rushed to Blossom's bedroom with me following right behind him. He opened the door to see Blossom, in the same state but the breathing has gotten worse.

"Oh no! Blossom" I rushed to her side and felt her forehead "Professor she's burning up!"

"What's going on you guys?" Bubbles had woken up and was standing at the door with the Professor.

"Bubbles, go to the bathroom cabinet and get the rubber ice bag and fill it with lots of ice. Buttercup you stay here and watch over your sister. I'm going to call Blossom's doctor and see if I can get her over here." The Professor instructed.

With that the Professor rushed away to the kitchen phone leaving Bubbles confused of what's going on.

"Buttercup what happening?" She asked me.

"Just get the ice bag and I'll tell you...and hurry!" I said to her.

Bubbles did as told and ran to the bathroom to get the ice bag and fill it up. I looked back down at Blossom who was still panting hard. I wrapped my hands around her and rested my head on hers.

"Don't worry Blossom...things will be alright..." I said in a comforting way hoping that she heard this and that it would calm her down. "The Professor has gone to call Dr. Saldana and she'll come to make you better..."

I looked down at her again...she's still panting hard. This moment kinda reminded me of the same thing that happened before.

A few days after our 13th birthday, Blossom became ill and had to stay in bed. The Professor went to call Dr. Saldana to come over, Bubbles offered to make Blossom chicken soup (and hopefully she won't burn the house down while making it) and I had to stay in Blossom's room to give her company. I'd complain on how I'd get sick after this and she'd just laugh. We would talk, and fantasize our likes and dislikes. Blossom rolled her eyes at anything I said that had to do with fighting or sports, and I did the same to her when she talked about beauty and hair, nails, etc...(Who needs that stuff anyway?!) We have different personalities...but we're still very close.

I heard footsteps coming to the door. Very light sounding footsteps...it sounded like high heels. To my surprise it was Dr. Saldana who came in the room. She has impeccable timing.

"Hello Buttercup, how are you?" She had a warm smile.

"Dr. Saldana Blossom is sick! She needs help!" I said not wanting to waste time with greetings.

The doctor studied Blossom and went to feel her head.

"She needs to cool down a little first before I do anything." She stated.

"Already covered. Bubbles went to get an ice bag." I told her.

Just then Bubbles ran back into the room with the ice bag.

"I brought the ice bag Buttercup." Bubbles then notice Dr. Saldana "Oh! Dr. Saldana you're here, gosh you're fast!"

She chuckled at Bubbles words. "Yes Bubbles, now may I use that ice bag that you hold?"

Bubbles handed it over to her. The Professor came in to see how Blossom was doing. Dr. Saldana started to lightly dab the bag over her forehead before leaving it in the center. The tense expression on Blossom's face started to ease and the panting a little less harsh.

"What happened before she came to this state? Did you girls go out any where? A concert? A club or party? " Dr. Saldana question us. She had taken a small clipboard and started to jot some things down.

"We went to a Chinese festival tonight...she seemed fine." Bubbles answered.

"Was there any loud music? Any rides that you went on? Anything that made her dizzy?" She questioned more as she wrote Bubbles' answer.

"Well we did go on a dragon rollercoaster but she didn't look the least bit dizzy." I told her. "Blossom's got strong guts" I said proudly...I was actually the one who taught her not to get dizzy so easily.

Back in kindergarten I'd always spin Blossom and Bubbles really fast on that mini merry-go-round on the playground. I did it so much Blossom got used to it and was less effected by the dizziness...Bubbles however...still can't go on a spinning or extreme ride without feeling the need to hurl.

"Hmm..." She wrote more notes down "This is a bit peculiar...how could she have gotten such a fever, when she wasn't nauseas or dizzy, and it's not even that chilly outside! This is very strange..."

All eyes were on Blossom. Dr. Saldana is a very smart doctor and is hardly ever wrong...so if something isn't right to her, then something _isn't_ right! Blossom is still suffocating. I have never felt so concerned for her since the 13th Birthday incident. I rested my hand on hers.

"Please wake up Blossom...please..." I pleaded to her (although she probably can't hear me).

"Her breathing hasn't stopped..." Dr. Saldana reached in the suitcase that she had brought with her "...We'll have to use an oxygen mask and see if it will slow down"

I looked back at Blossom. She was looking so troubled...so uneasy...so...scared. Suddenly I had the need to encourage her, hoping that she may hear and find the strength to wake up.

"Blossom...Blossom I know you can escape...escape from this nightmare that you're in." I said in a whisper but that everyone can still hear. "I know you're scared but...you gotta fight your way outta this."

Now I have no idea what I'm saying. Dr. Saldana had pulled out the oxygen mask and tank.

"Even if you feel like you're in a never ending darkness, you gotta fight it! You gotta fight and find your way out now or you may never be able to come back!" I had put more confidence in those words than from anything else I've said in the past few minutes. "I know you can do it...and I'm right here...right here behind you..."

Dr. Saldana had finished hooking up the oxygen mask to the tank and was about to place it on Blossom... when she unexpectedly sprung up giving everybody a jolt! Blossom was breathing hard, her face full of shock, and sweat running down her forehead.

Without turning or moving her head she started to feel her hair, arms, legs, bed like she was making sure of where she was.

"Blossom! You're alive!" Bubbles squealed "How are you feeling?"

I could help but glare at Bubbles for all the questions she always asks. I looked back at Blossom...she looked like she was just about to burst into tears...oh...she just did.

"There, there Blossom take it easy now...it was just a bad dream..." The Professor rubbed her back for support.

"How could he?" I heard her mumble "How could he have done that! How could he have done that to me?"

Blossom was now sobbing loudly in her arms.

"He? He who?" The Professor directed the question to me thinking that I knew who.

"Don't look at me! I don't know who 'he' is!" I said "Its Blossom's nightmare! Ask her!"

"I don't think this is the right timing to ask Blossom questions." Dr. Saldana pointed out as to Blossom wouldn't stop sobbing.

"How could he have done this to me?" Blossom's sobs were slowly weakening but the harsh breathing was coming back.

"Now Blossom I just need you to lay back down and relax...I need to take your temperature." Dr. Saldana pushed Blossom's forehead indicating to lie down.

She did as instructed to do and laid her head on her pillow and tried to relax. She then saw my stare. I smiled warmly at her.

_Whatever I was saying back there...I was right...I knew she'd make it!_ I thought.

Blossom gave a me back weak smile. Whatever this nightmare was...it took a lot of energy out of her. Dr. Saldana took out her thermometer.

"Can you open your mouth for me please?" She said to Blossom.

Blossom opened her mouth and Dr. Saldana placed the thermometer in. After a few seconds she took it out and read the labels.

"120 degrees...she has a very high fever" She pronounced. She wrote a little more on the clip board before ripping the piece off and handing it to the Professor " Make sure she gets this medication, and she has no privileges to leave the house...better yet her room!

"Keep her in bed, feed her warm food, make sure her temperature doesn't rise and when you get her medication make sure she takes it 3 times a day...I'd recommend before breakfast, lunch and dinner" Dr. Saldana said as she started to tuck Blossom's covers in. She was the nicest of doctors I've ever known...she kinda felt like a mother to us. "I'll come to check up on her tomorrow evening"

"Thank you so very much for your help Dr. Saldana" The Professor thanked.

"Please call me Lillian! Our careers are both in the scientific realm so we should be using our own names!" Dr. Saldana...ahem...Lillian said sweetly.

"Oh...umm...of course..." The Professor straightened up a bit.

"I'll see you all tomorrow evening then." She smiled at all of us before leaving through the door. The Professor followed to walk her out.

"Don't choke Professor!" Bubbles whispered as a joke to him. I snickered at it.

"Huh?" The Professor didn't get it.

"Never mind..." Bubbles mumbled.

The Professor shrugged and walked with Lillian. Bubbles laughed when the professor was out of sight.

"The Professor is so silly!" She giggled.

"Ya, we all know he has the hots for Dr. Saldana...oops! I mean...Lillian!!" I laughed along with Bubbles.

We heard a small weak laughing. It was Blossom!

"Blossom we thought you went to sleep!" Bubbles said to her. Blossom chuckled.

"Not a chance...I was just resting my eyes..." She replied.

Bubbles yawn. "Gosh I'm so tired...it's like...quarter to 2..." She yawned again. "I'm going to bed...goodnight Buttercup, good night Blossom, hope you feel better in the morning..."

"Good night" We said in unison.

Bubbles went to her room and it was just me and Blossom in the room. I looked down at her, she was trying to relax as much as she could...but still seemed troubled.

"Don't worry Blossom, you'll get better just wait and see!" I shifted the ice bag so it wouldn't freeze her poor head. "Just do your job and rest and by the time you wake up you feel a whole lot better."

"Thanks Buttercup...sorry for making such a commotion with everybody..." Blossom said.

"Don't worry it's alright, we look out for each other...so if something happens to somebody else it's only natural to panic" I replied.

"And here I thought you always skipped science class..." Blossom joked.

"Hardy har har, very funny...I wasn't trying to sound smart" I chuckled.

"Even if you weren't trying...it still sounded smart, and mature too...those are always good signs in life" Blossom smiled before closing her eyes again.

We were in a long silence before all this started to make me tired.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack now...call me if you need anything..." I said while getting up off the bed.

"Thank you nurse" Blossom said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I said with a smirk. She smirked as well. "Goodnight."

I walked to the door before stopping.

"Blossom...there's one thing that that's bugging me..." I said. I turned around to face her. "When you said 'he'...did you mean Brick?"

It was like I triggered something in her cause her face went blank before turning red with anger.

"It was nobody...nobody important...just a dumb dream." She rolled to her side so her back was facing me. "Umm...I'm tired...can you please leave now?"

I stared at her for a while...she still hiding something...

"Can you leave...NOW!" She snapped.

The sudden shout made me flinch a little but I did as she said and closed the door. That sounded so rude! What's up with her? Why did she suddenly seem so mad? All that just there made me a bit mad too so I stomped off to my room and shut the door.

_Maybe this "he" person was Brick! But if it was him...how could she be mad? I mean those two have something going on...what's getting her so upset about him? _I thought as jumped into my bed and pulled the covers up.

This was so odd...maybe I'll figure it out in the morning...I'm so tired...

_**??? POV**_

I clutched the pendant and placed it in my pocket.

"Well that was fun...long...but fun..." I said satisfied. I smile of glee came on my face "Boy I can't wait till Monday!!"

"But I still think this is all going to go downhill..." A small echoey voice I knew said behind me.

"Rita..." I hatefully growled. I spun around to face her.

She was sitting down leaning against the roof tiles. As usual, she was in a disguise...and a disguise I didn't like...she was dressed up as Brick.

"Eee hee hee! Oh dear brother, you didn't use that evil pendant to put a curse on that girl did you?" She asked in her usual playful tone.

"Oh no, I was saving it to put on you! OF COURSE I DID! How do you expect this plan to work if the darkness doesn't consume her?"

"Hmmm...You're really scared of them aren't you? Scared of being defeated by them? Or more specifically..._him_?" Rita began to laughed.

I growled at her. She is such a pain to me...why if she wasn't my little sister I would have killed her long time ago!

"I'm not afraid...I'm just cautious..." I replied to her question.

"Hee hee! Ya you're cautious...cause you know this plan will fail..." Rita said sarcastically.

"Shut it!" I threw my gold rod at her tired of her talking. It stabbed trough her heart. She stared at the rod dully.

"Mom always told us not to throw sharp objects at each other." She said in her playing tone

"Mom ain't here anymore now is she?" I growled at her. "Go home!"

"Hmph! Fine, I'll head back to your castle, but I still say this plan ain't gonna work." She got up and removed the rod that had stabbed through her heart. She handed back to me. "Just make sure Brick is by her side always on Monday."

"I know what I'm doing" I snatched the rod from her.

She smirked at me...but since she was disguised as Brick it looked like his smirk. This made me mad.

"...Leave...now..." I kept myself from throwing my sphere at her again.

"Alright, Alright I'm going! Just make sure nobody _interferes_ with your plan. Hee hee!" She winked at me before taking off to the sky.

I powered up my golden staff a shot a large blast at her. It hit her and she crumbled into pieces...something fell from those pieces. I took a closer look at what it was...a doll of herself...

"Of course...how typical of her...using a puppet..." I muttered.

"Brother! You're so mean!" I heard the echoing of her voice in the air. "You burned another one of my dollies! How rude! I'll get back at you someday! Eee hee hee hee! "

Her presence had left and I felt a bit calmer without her always mocking me. _Don't worry my annoying little sister...the plan will work...as long as you stay out of my way..._ I thought as I turned to leave the area.

_**Monday Morning, PowerPuff Girls House**__** (Blossom POV)**_

"Wakey, Wakey Sleeping Beauty!" I heard a cheery voice say as she shook me in my covers.

I knew who it was...but I didn't want to wake up.

"5 more minutes...please?" I moaned.

"Blossom! C'mon! If you don't wake up you're gonna be late for school!" Bubbles pulled the covers off me, letting me feel a cold rush of the air.

"There's no school today! It's Saturday Bubbles!!!" I shivered as I took a pillow and covered my head.

"Blossom...that was two days ago, you were sleeping practically all the time! So you probably didn't noticed the time pass by" Bubbles argued with me.

"I don't care...I wanna stay in bed!" I whined.

"What's taking her so long?" Buttercup had entered my room.

"She doesn't want to go to school, but yesterday Dr. Saldana said that the fever was gone and that Blossom is fine now." Bubbles explained to her.

Buttercup eyed me. And I put my head under my pillow again. She smirked.

"I know how to get her up; I'll be right back..." Buttercup left my room.

I closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep...when I heard Buttercup come back and creep beside me. That's when I felt her lift my underwear up!

"Buttercup! What the hell are you----EYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I screamed.

I jumped outta bed and started to run around my room trying to get rid of the ice cold rush.

"BUTTERCUP I'M GONND KILL YOU!!!" I yelled at her as I ran.

She and Bubbles just laughed loudly. She is so cruel!!! The Professor came running in.

"Girls? What's wrong?! I heard a scream!" The Professor then saw me running crazily around the room.

"Pfff...Buttercup put an ice cube in Blossom's underwear!!!" Bubbles told before burst out laughing again. "And you're right...It sure got her up!!!"

Bubbles and Buttercup laughed more as they watched me run. I started to feel less and less coldness as the ice was melting. I slowed down my running to a stop...my butt was soaking wet now. My eyes filled with anger.

"That was not funny! It was cruel and embarrassing!" I yelled at them.

"Aww...c'mon, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Buttercup toyed. "And serves you right for not getting your lazy butt out of bed!"

I growled at her, but she was right...I can't sleep all day can I? ...That would be nice to though...

"Alright Buttercup, Bubbles, you've had your fun now let's let Blossom get ready ok?" The Professor broke up the laughing.

"Gosh I wish I had my video camera to record that...but Boomer has it." I heard Bubbles say as they left down the hall.

"For the first time Bubbles I actually wish you did!" Buttercup said and they laughed again.

I suddenly felt this sudden rush of fury after they left...and that's when my head started to hurt...I felt dizzy.

I plunged my head into my pillow trying to sooth this pain that suddenly appeared. I laid there for a few minutes. What was that just now?

I slowly got back up still feeling dizzy.

"Blossom! Are you done yet?! We gotta go! You're gonna make us late for school!" Buttercup called up the stairs.

"IM COMING ALREADY!! QUIT RUSHING ME!!!" I yelled back down and I slammed the door.

_Gosh she can't even be a little bit patient! She can be such a pain sometimes! _I thought as I rushed through my drawers to find an outfit.

When I had finished changing and ran down the stairs to see Bubbles and Buttercup still waiting. Bubbles was hopping up and down of impatience.

"C'mon! Let's go already!" Bubbles hopped to the door.

"Don't tell me you went back to sleep again?" Buttercup said sarcastically.

I flashed an angry glare at her which made her smirk fade.

"Don't think that you're gonna get away with that dumb trick...you're gonna pay, and I will get you back..." with that said I headed to the door trying to catch up with Bubbles.

"Boy it feels like forever since we've seen the guys! So much stuff that went on over the weekend!" Bubbles said.

"The guys? You mean Tyler and Lamoya right?" I questioned as we took off to the sky.

"Of course! And the RowdyRuffs too!" Bubbles replied.

_Rowdy...Ruffs?_ The name seemed to ring a bell...That's when it hit me! I almost forgot those no good, evil villain counterparts of ours! _But why would Bubbles mentioned them? They're gone...we blew them up!_

"But of course they're gone right?" I asked her.

"Uh no...They go to our school Blossom! They're in our classes, they're our friends now!" Buttercup answered for Bubbles. "Did you forget?"

_Our friends?..._The line didn't really get through to me before I realized what she said.

"WHAT? OUR FRIENDS?" I bursted out with anger. "Are you insane? They're villains!"

"Nooo...not anymore, they're really sweet guys Blossom! How could you forget?" Bubbles was giving me the same confused look as Buttercup was.

The RowdyRuffs? Our friends? Ha! Not likely! How on earth is Bubbles and Buttercup calling them our friends? I don't understand this at all, but whatever it was...It was making me mad...

* * *

Candy-Gal75: Ya so this was the chapter that for some strange reason took so long for. Sorry bout that. 

DarkCandy-Gal75: (sarcastic) Maybe cause your a slow writer ;)

Candy-Gal75: SHUT UP!

(we fight again)

Bubbles: Will they ever learn? Stay tuned for the next chapter (and send in your reviews!) :D


	13. Personality Check

WOOT! The 13th chapter is finally up! Thank you all who have sent in reviews (I'm really happy)as I promised...the next chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Personality Check

_**Monday at School (Bricks POV)**_

Gosh it feels like it's been far too long since the Chinese Festival day. We all miss the girls that's for sure. I can't wait to see Blossom! I just hope she'll see me a bit more...than a friend this time...

My brothers and I landed in the front yard of the school. Boomer and Butch tried to find a place to sleep...they're not really morning type people. I actually had to pay them $5.00 dollars (each...which makes it $10 out of my wallet) just so they'd come early this morning with me! Some supporting brothers they are!

"Hey there Brick! Didn't expect you to come so early!" I heard somebody call.

I turned around to see Tony at the school as well. "Oh...hi, didn't expect to see you either"

"So why here so early?" Tony questioned.

"Oh umm...the teachers that they're gonna expel us if we don't start coming to school on time" I lied. I wanted to come early cause the girls usually do.

"Bummer...I can tell you guys like to sleep..." Tony said eying Butch and Boomer snoozing on the grass.

"Oh big broooooootheeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!" I small sweet voice shouted.

"Oh no..."Tony muttered. He had a look of annoyance before putting a smile on his face...I think he had to force himself to do that. He turned around to the girl who called him. I looked over to see who it was.

It was a little girl (she looked about 5 years old). She had short chestnut hair and hazel eyes just like her brother. Her hair was mostly out and had very short stubby pigtails. She wore black sneakers, jean skirt and a very...umm...creepy looking T-shirt: it's a toy doll with Xs for its eyes (I'm guessing its dead), covered in blood... She was also holding a doll of her own. I swear it looked like it was crying!

"H-Hey...little sister..." Tony said with his fake smile plastered on his face "what-are-you-doing-here?"

"I came to take a look at your school! It's a P.D. day at my school, and mom said it was ok!" She smiled cheekily, and then looked over to me.

"Oooooooooo, you must be Brick!! Right?" She asked. I nodded. "Eee hee hee! I thought so! Tony told me lots about you!"

"Really?" I said intrigued of what he's told her about me. "What has he told you?"

She opened her mouth to speak but Tony quickly covered it up. "Mmph?? MMMMMPHH!!" She yelled muffled.

"Rita...don't you have better things to do?" Tony ungratefully asked. He doesn't seem to show much care for his sister.

"Nope!" She chirped as soon as his hand was removed.

I looked around remembering why me and my brothers came so early, I was looking for the girls...but they're not here...

A bit disappointed and mad now that I gave $10 to by brothers for nothing...I was wishing I didn't come so early...and my sudden yawn is proof.

"Heeeeey Brick!" I heard a high-spirited girl I knew. It was Lamoya.

"Hey." I greeted. I looked behind her to see if the rest of the girls were there, but it was just Tyler who was with her. "Do you know where Blossom and her sisters are? They usually come to school early."

"Oh...Hey! You're right they aren't here! That's odd!" Lamoya said finally realizing. "Maybe they got caught up in something...I dunno."

I hope whatever is holding them up isn't a big problem...

"AWWW!!! What a cute little girl you are!" Lamoya had taken site of Rita. "So what's your name?"

"Rita!" She chirped.

Lamoya's eyes then rolled onto her shirt...the dead doll creeps everybody; and Lamoya, being a designer type of girl she would insult it...probably a "Where have _you _been shopping?" or "That's a disgrace to the fashion industry!" but in this case...for Rita's young age...she let it slide...barely...

"Oh...my...what a...ahem...cute...little...top you have...yes...dolls are...cute..." Lamoya was now trying to put on a smile.

"Thank yoooooooooou!!! I LUV dollies!!! I play with them every day!!!" Rita was hugging her shirt (or more like herself).

"Oh that's nice..." Tyler getting into the conversation.

"I usually play with them in a doll house, and make them have tea parties and all that stuff..." Rita lifted her doll up admiring it. "And other times I just like to stick pins in it aaaaaallll day long!"

We were all silent for a while...speechless more like it. She gave us a cheeky smile. This girl really is scary...or at least the things she says. Sticking pins in dolls? No wonder it looks like it was crying. Tony just slapped his forehead.

"Rita...I'm starting to think you should just go home..." Tony said sounding really stressed.

Rita's smile turned into a pout. "I-DON'T-WANNA!" She looked back at her doll. "I wanna stay here...and meet all your little friends!"

_Little Friends? _I thought. _Does she think she's older than us?_

_"Some__thing__ seems really suspicious about this girl Brick...__"_ The voice was back_ "__keep a watchful eye on her..."_

_Why?_

No response.

I still wonder who he is...

I looked back at Rita, grinning at her doll...he has a point...something doesn't seem right about this girl...

My thinking is interrupted when I saw three streaks in the sky: pink, sky blue, and lime green...it's the girls.

"Hey everybody!" Bubbles called as she landed.

"Yo." Tyler greeted. "Don't you guys usually come early in the morning...like...before the school even opens?"

"Ha ha, very funny...but no, we ain't early this morning thanks to Miss-Lazy-Butt over here" Buttercup directed the attention to Blossom who glared at her. Bubbles snickered.

"...Buttercup had to put an ice cube in her underwear just to get her up! Boy you should have seen the way she-"

The glare was now on Bubbles who quickly closed her mouth. "Hehe...well it _was_ funny..."

"You guys are so immature..." Blossom muttered.

"Hey...have you guys met Rita?" Lamoya asked.

"Rita? Who's Rita?" Butch said. They were now awake.

"Oh she's this cute and adorable little girl!!" Lamoya squealed "With a very scary shirt..." She added in.

"She is Tony's little sister." I explained.

"Really?! You have a little sister?! How sweet!!!" Bubbles squealed "Where is she?"

"I'm over here!" We heard the little girl's voice come from a bush.

Bubbles ran over to it and peeked in to see the girl...but she wasn't there...

"Nooo...I'm up here!!" We all heard her voice from above.

Bubbles looked up to see there was a tree...but the girl wasn't in it...

"Tee hee! Silly you! I'm right here!" She said once again.

Bubbles looked in-between her legs and there she was! She had her usual cheeky smile.

"Wow...she's quick..." Boomer said astonished.

"Teeheehee...I'm Rrrrrrrrrrita!!!" She said rolling her Rs.

Bubbles fell in love at once.

"OH MY GAWD!!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!" Bubbles bent down and hugged her. Rita looked real smug when Bubbles was hugging her."Well hello Rita I'm-"

"Bubbles!" Rita finished her off.

She then ran to Buttercup and climbed up to her shoulder.

"You're Buttercup right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right?" She said very fast.

"ummm...yeah..." Buttercup said a bit surprised.

"I think you're cool!!" Rita shouted before jumping off.

"You're Butch! The tough and mean one! And you're Boomer the...sensitive...one...and..." Rita was pointing at everybody...like she really knew us all.

This kinda reminded me of the festival we went to...how Noku knew all our names and our personality...this is really getting suspicious. Rita had finished telling who Lamoya was and had turned to Blossom. She was quiet for a bit before having a smug look.

"Ooooo...you must be _Blossom_" She said stressing her name in a sassy manner.

"And you're Rita...nice to meet you..." Blossom said politely.

"I've heard lots about you from my brother" Rita grinned. "And I don't like to spill secretes but...TONY'S GOT A BIG CRUSH ON YOU!!!"

Tony's face immediately went red. Rita then (for some strange reason) started to run around in circles laughing maniacally...what a hyper little kid...

"Eeep!" Rita yelped when Tony grabbed hold of her.

"I don't care whether my life depended on you staying here...YOU ARE GOING HOME!" Tony started to drag her away from us and the school.

"But big brother!!! That's not fair!!! C'mon!!! She was bound to find out anyway!!!" Rita whined.

"I'll catch you guys later..." Tony called to us.

He paused for a second to look at Blossom...who seems oblivious of what's going because she's been giving me an "unidentified stare". He blushed before dragging Rita even more.

"Bye Bye Rita!! Hope to see you soon!" Bubbles called and waved to her.

"Don't worry! That'll be sooner than you think!!" Rita shouted back.

Tony glared at her before continuing on with the odd ball, and soon they were out of site.

"Well...that was-" Boomer started.

"-Strange" Butch finished.

"-Awkward" Tyler pointed in.

"-A waste of time..." Buttercup said with her hands on her hips.

"And suspicious..." I said lowly.

I caught Blossom giving the same stare the past few minutes. I couldn't read the emotion in her eyes...I think I know it...but I'm not sure. I tried giving her a smile to see if she'd show her pearly whites back...but she just backed up a bit like I had some sort of disease! What's up with this girl?

"Hey we better get to class now before the bell rings" Tyler reminded.

We all agreed and headed for the front door. I tried to walk beside Blossom so we could talk (and with Tony not interfering too) but when I got close she ran to the other side of her sisters, giving me the same stare...

Something is up. Did something happen to her over the weekend? Well whatever it is...I'm gonna find out.

_**Walking to **__**4rth Period Chemistry**_

Blossom has been acting different all day. She skipped second period class. She showed attitude to a teacher. And she's being so snobbish! It's like she's changing...I had to figure what's going on or what's bothering her before she's becomes...bad.

I looked down the hallway to see she was walking to Chemistry as well.

"Hey! Blossom!" I called to get her attention.

She looked back at me at the corner of her eye...then she speeded up her walk. I swear she's avoiding me. But I'm not gonna let her! So I quickened my pace as well.

Of course...she notices and speeds up faster, and then I speed up faster...sooner or later we're running through the halls. Why is she avoiding me?

Then she suddenly stops and whirls around to face me glaring.

"Why are you following me?!" She snapped.

"Uhh...we go to the same class together...DUH!" I said back to her.

"Well I don't like you walking in my way, so could' ya please walk to chemistry some other way!" And with that she turned around and continued to walk.

But I was getting fed up with her attitude today so I rushed in front of her and slammed my hand against the locker to keep her from passing. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Ok, there is something you're not telling me and I want to know what!" I stared her straight in the eye. "Why are you acting like this? What's going on? ...Are you mad at me?"

"...Can you please just get out of my way!" She said not bothering to answer the questions.

She tried walking past me but I grabbed her shoulders and put her back in the same spot. She is not leaving without telling what's wrong.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" I said now a demanding voice.

"Nothing is wrong! Now let go of me!" She tried pulling my hands of her shoulders, but I just pushed her to the locker wall so escaping won't be so easy. "Let me go you brute!!"

"Excuse me?" Her attitude is starting to cross over the line. "Not until you tell me what-is-wrong!"

"Well I don't want to! Now LET ME GO!" She yelled.

* * *

The pendant's iris has turned magenta...

* * *

Blossom then started to look dizzy and unwell. "Oww...my head..." she muttered as her head rested on the locker side.

"Huh? Blossom? Blossom are you ok?" My tone was of concern now. "Blossom are you alright?"

I tried to touch her face but she suddenly slapped it away.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

She didn't look dizzy any more. We were staring at each other for a while.

"...I'm gonna be late for class..." She muttered.

Then she brushed past me...but this time I didn't stop her. I just watched her make her way to Chemistry class. The bell rang but I paid no attention to it...not after what just happened.

_"Is it just me...or did Blossom's eyes just turn a shade darker??" _The voice asked.

_Darker?_ I thought.

I looked to see where Blossom was but she was already gone. _They were darker??_

I just stood in the now hollow hall in silence...so lost...so confused...

_What the hell is going on??_ I thought.

_**Afterschool**_

I dashed out the door looking for Buttercup and Bubbles. They _have _to know something! That's when I saw them...shit! Blossom's there with them. I guess I'll have to rush right passed her and drag them with me.

"Bubbles, Buttercup can I talk to you guys for a sec, thanks" I said quickly while grabbing their arms and pulling them away from Blossom.

"Yo, what gives?" Buttercup asked. "Why did you pull us away?"

"I needed to speak to you guys away from Blossom...I need to ask you something about her." I whispered to them.

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged glances before looking at me real smug. I decided now would be good as ever to try my mind-reading ability.

"NO! That is not what I'm gonna ask!!" I said after I read both minds. "I just wanna know if anything has happened to Blossom over the weekend."

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"You haven't noticed? The way she's been acting, she's rude, and stubborn and impolite...she's barely even talking to me! And well...she's just been really..."

"Bitchy?" Buttercup finished my sentence.

"Umm...ya you just took the words right outta my mouth" I said a bit surprised of what I was going to say. "_Did_ something happen to her?"

"Ya, it was after we came home..." Buttercup explained. "She was suffocating in her sleep. We had to call her doctor to come over and help. Right after that she got a high fever and had to stay in bed all weekend...she wasn't herself as much after that..."

Buttercup looked over to where Blossom was standing. Blossom wasn't doing much except giving glares to people who made contact with her.

"...and it seems she's gotten worse..." Buttercup's eyes narrowed.

_So...something did happen to her...I just wonder...how? How did her personality change right after she got sick?_ I thought.

"Hey you guys!!! Wait up for us!!!" Lamoya called with Tyler and my brothers with her.

I started to walk towards them when Buttercup grabbed my arm to stop me. Bubbles didn't notice and continued to walk towards them. I turned to see what Buttercup wanted.

"Brick...there's another thing you should know about Blossom..." Buttercup whispered.

I leaned in to listen.

"When Blossom was suffocating...she was suffocating from a nightmare." Buttercup paused before telling the rest. "I noticed her personality changed...when I asked her if _you_ were in the nightmare..."

"What?" I backed up a bit. "She's changing...because of me?"

"I don't know yet because she didn't say 'yes' and she didn't say 'no' then...but I think you're linked in this is someway..." She said before walking past me.

I stood silent for a while. I watched Blossom's behaviour. When my brothers approached she ran behind Bubbles...

_So it's not just me she's avoiding...it's me and my brothers!_ I realized.

I walked up to my group of friends and stood beside Blossom. As soon as I did that she rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"Hmm? Hey...Blossom? Where are you going?" Lamoya called.

"Anywhere...but _here_" She replied.

"But I thought we were all going to my house afterschool." Lamoya's face started to grow with disappointment.

"Well that's too bad, because I don't wanna go to your dumb mansion anymore..." Blossom said back.

_I have got to talk to this girl!_ I thought as a dashed after Blossom and blocked her from passing.

"You again! Could you quit following me and GET LOST!" Blossom snapped at me.

"You know what, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of this new attitude you've got!" My voice was starting to rise a little. "Look I know about what happened after the festival on Friday..."

Blossom caught at this in a split second.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Blossom whirled around to face Buttercup.

"All I did was answer the question he asked me, and has been asking you the entire day!" Buttercup replied coolly.

"Ugh! For once Buttercup, could you keep your big, fat, mouth shut without babbling it to the whole world?!" Blossom shot back.

"Excuse me?!" Buttercup glared at her sister. "Why don't you get a personality check cause you've been a real bitch to people lately!"

"Why...you..." Blossom growled.

* * *

The pendant's iris has turned fuschia...

* * *

"Hey let's not start a fight-" I came in-between them

"Brick...shut the f--- up!" Blossom yelled at me.

My eyes widened, astonished by the language she just used. I was now mad and glared at her.

"Buttercup's right...you _do_ need a personality check!" I told her.

"F--- off!" She used that word again.

"Why don't you change the sound of your tone little lady!" I raised my voice.

"What are you my father or something? I'll decide that for myself!" Blossom raised her voice too.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried. "What's gotten into you? How could you say that? Especially to Brick!"

"Bubbles, do me a favour and MIND YOUR OWN F---ING BUISNESS!" Blossom yelled at her.

Bubbles backed up shocked at what she said to her.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Boomer stood in for Bubbles defence.

"Well guess what _blue boy_, I just did! What are you gonna do about it?" She shot at Boomer. [A/N: I would have liked to use _bubble boy_ instead but that's a name of a PPG episode so I decided to drop it ;D

"I'll kick your ass that's what!" Boomer fired back angry.

"Words I thought I would never hear from him..." Butch started to clap. "Bravo, Boomer, bravo!"

"Will you knock it off?" Tyler said to Butch's sarcasm.

"Hmph! Like Boomer could ever beat anybody single handed!" Blossom said doubting Boomer's threat. "You think you and your brothers are strong? Ha! What a joke..."

"THAT'S IT!!!" I grabbed her wrist. "I'm taking to the Professor, maybe he can figure out why you're acting this way!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" She tried to break away from me but I had a firm hold on her.

"Blossom!"She tried harder to get free but I started to pull her forward.

"BRICK YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Blossom smacked me on my cheek. [A/N: Anybody remember this scene?;)

My right cheek now had a burning feeling. I touched it feeling the painful tenderness...I looked back at Blossom. Would she be grinning? Would she feel guilty? Did this reminded her of what happened after the whole dodge ball incident a week ago? But no, she just stood there...looking down on me.

"You know what...I've had enough..." I rubbed my cheek. "If this is the new you...I don't wanna be a part of it...cause I don't like it and neither does anybody else! And if you decide not to change it, then I'll forget the day I ever liked you!"

Blossom wasn't glaring anymore when I said that, instead she was looking confused.

_Huh? Liked me?..._ She thought.

A small memory of Brick smiling at her and giving her the bear he won for her started to form in her mind...

_...Brick?_ She thought. _...Brick liked me?...Brick?_

Blossom was now staring at me awkwardly...like she was trying to identify who I was.

"Brick?" She asked, her voice softening.

"...Ya?" I asked half expecting she'd start swearing at me.

"I...OH!" Blossom fell to her knees and her hands covered her forehead. "My head...it hurts...so badly..." She muttered.

She was starting to look unconscious. But then I started to think of what happened at the lockers today...I wonder if she's just pretending. I crouched down to her level.

"How do I know...if the second I try to help you, you won't push me away?" I asked her.

"...I won't...it really...hurts...really..." She moaned.

"...I think you're lying..." I said.

Blossom's eyes widened. She remembered the nightmare she had...what Brick had said to her:

_"You're such a liar" He said__ "Why would I love you? You're just a stupid little girl...I love lots of other things but I'd never love you!"_

Blossom remembered those words and it repeated in her head before another scene of him pushing her under the water...under the water to drown...she remembered that...

"Brick..." She growled "Will...you...just...SHUT UP!"

Then the most unexpected thing she did...she punched me! And it was a strong punch too! I went flying backwards into a school wall. I slid to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw her charging towards me for another attack! I rolled to the ride before she punched me again and she missed, making another dent in the school wall. She charged after me again and this time I got up and ran around trying not to get into contact with her.

She was a rampaging, angry bull...and I was the doofus dressed in red...

"She's hysterical! We gotta stop her!" Lamoya cried out.

Buttercup took action at once and grabbed Blossom's hands to push her back, but she pushed forward and they're not moving. It's a fight of strength right now.

"Blossom you've gotta stop this! You biting everybody's head off and..." Buttercup suddenly stopped speaking when she was staring into Blossom's eyes. "...Blossom?"

Blossom griped Buttercup's hands harder and whirled her into a tree.

"Buttercup!" Butch went to see if she was ok. "Hey are you alright?"

"Noo..." She groaned.

She then looked back at Blossom. She hadn't moved. She was looking down at Buttercup just like she did to me. Buttercups eyes began to soften.

"You're...you're not Blossom...are you?" Buttercup asked her.

We were all a bit surprised by the question she asked...it's not something you would hear from a person like Buttercup. I looked at Blossom to see her smirking at her.

"..._not anymore..._" Blossom's voice sounded lower.

* * *

The pendent's iris has turned black...

* * *

The necklace around her neck started to have a dark light emit around it...soon Blossom's body was emitting the same black light. She began to laugh.

"Finally...at last...I am free!" She grinned evilly.

"B-Blossom...what are you talking about?" I asked. I had no clue of what's going on.

Then when I looked into her eyes...they were dark and black. No pupil...no iris...just darkness. Right there...that's when I finally realized the emotion in her eyes that I used to have...

Hatred...

"Blossom, could you please just tell us what's going on here? What's wrong?" I asked her. "Don't you...recognize us?"

"I doubt she does..." a voice said. "I don't think she'll tell you anything either"

We all looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Tony. He was leaning against the wall. He smirked.

"She hates you, remember?" He said smugly.

_What? _I thought. _She hates...me?_

* * *

Candy-Gal75: YA! SO HAPPY THE CHAPTER IS UP FOR EVERYONE! WAHOO! (Starts to jump up and down everywhere)

DarkCandy-Gal75: ...(rolls eyes) you're a hyper little freak aren't you?

Candy-Gal75: YES-I-AM!

DarkCandy-Gal75: (rolls eyes again) Wait for the next chapter everybody! And send in your reviews!

Candy-Gal75: YAY FOR REVIEWS!!! SEND IN LOTS!!! Cause reviews make the world go round,and round, and round, and round, and round...:D


	14. Surprise Visit

Yes I know...LONG TIME since this has been updated. And I'm sorry for that, but don't think for a **second** (not even a milisecond!) that i have given up on this story! That would be a lie!! I would never let my fans down...cause I love you all :) Annnnnnnnnnnnnnyway...heres the next chapter for ya and i hope you all enjoy!

P.S. -thanks Saraphena for the afro suggestion!XD

* * *

Chapter 14: Surprise Visit

_**Brick's POV**_

I was very lost and confused. Blossom is acting very moody, then she suddenly gets mad and attacks me, then Tony appears outta nowhere and claims Blossom hates me...which right now...isn't too hard to believe.

I was glancing from Blossom back to Tony. Every time I looked at Blossom she had a dark, cold stare that could make you squirm into a corner. It didn't scare me...but I just couldn't speak a word at the moment.

"Alright...what's the big idea Blossom?!" Butch piped up. "What's goin on? Why are being such a problem all of a sudden?"

Blossom didn't say anything and just directed her cold stare at Butch.

"Answer me!" Butch yelled and glared right back at her.

"I told ya she won't really speak much" Tony said from the wall. He looked really bored.

_Something isn't right here._ I was growing suspicious. _How does he know if Blossom will talk or not?_

"And do you know how to make her talk? And if you do...I'm wondering how you know" I asked him. Tony continued to smirk.

"Maybe I know..." He said in a sly tone.

I grimaced at him and he chuckled.

"I still don't believe you guys haven't figured me out yet" Tony laughed. "Or maybe you have...but you're not convinced."

"Watcha talkin' about Tony?" Tyler asked. "What do you mean 'we haven't figured you out yet'?"

"...After all this, you guys really don't have a clue about me...its kinda...sad" Tony seemed disappointed.

"But Tony...you're our friend..." Bubbles said in her soft voice. "You've been our friend ever since you came to our school...we've all grown to know and like you...what's there not to figure out?"

I glanced at Blossom who surprisingly had a smirk on her face. She's finding all this somewhat amusing.

"Where are you getting at Tony?" Buttercup asked suspiciously. She was just as curious as I was on what Tony meant.

"I mean after my various encounters with you all...like in the washroom with Brick, and the beach, and the PPGs house..."

"Wait, what?! You were at our house? When?!" Buttercup narrowed her eyes "...Why?"

"Oh ya know just hangin' out" Tony said in casual tone.

"...I don't believe that..." I spoke up more. "I don't believe it for one second! What were you really doing there at their house? I thought you went home!"

"You think a lot of things don't cha Brick?" Tony teased. I glared harder. "I know you think I'm not to be trusted and you have a complete right to think that-"

"-But?" I knew that would be the next thing he'd say. He just continued to smirk.

"But it's completely true!" he had a goofy grin.

"Huh?" That was a completely unexpected answer from him.

"I knew you wouldn't trust me the slightest bit, ever since I started getting close around 'your girl'" That part I had to admit was true. I grew jealous when ever Blossom would look and sound so happy when she was around Tony...not that I didn't want her to be happy...but I want her to be happy with _me_.

"But now...she completely belongs to me now, which actually gives you more reason to worry." Tony said.

"She _belongs_ to you?! She ain't a piece of property ya know! You can't just claim her as yours!" I yelled, anger growing in my voice.

"Oh but I can...especially with my many powers..." Tony closed his eyes before reopening them and directing his stare at Blossom, who was still standing in her spot, arms folded across her chest. Her expression has changed from amusement to annoyance and irritation...probably because we're talking about her.

"Your powers?" I repeated with an arched eyebrow. Tony sighed.

"Ugh...if you still don't recognize me, then I'll just have to show you all." Tony said with defeat and disappointment.

His hand went up to his left cheek where his band-aid was still laying on. He slowly peeled it before tearing it right off his skin and onto the concrete floor. I had an inwardly gasp as I saw what the band-aid had been covering.

_I-It's the...the scar...it looks exactly like the one I gave No-_ I couldn't even complete that thought, I was too shocked by the scar on his check.

The blood had dried up into a crusty crimson line across his cheek. It came down in a diagonal way like it had been sliced...with a golden rod. Everyone else seemed to recognize this too.

"Hey...isn't that the same cut that Brick gave Noku on that one n-" Boomer couldn't finish because we all realized who he really was.

"So...that means..." Bubbles started but couldn't finish either.

I lowered my head down so my red hair covered my eyes. I couldn't help but let a small smirk curl up on my face and chuckled. Then I burst into laughter, laughing at myself. Everyone gave me confused looks as to why I was seemed like I was happy.

"Heh...I knew it..." I looked up into the sky still smirking. Not a cloud in the sky. Noku smirked with me for he knew why. "How stupid was I? To think that there was nothing wrong with you? I was suspicious of you...sure... but mostly outta jealousy of you having Blossom's attention. But now..."

I directed my stare towards Noku. "...it all makes sense..."

"I am so happy!" Noku said with a big smile. "Now I don't have to stay in this disguise anymore"

With a swirling motion of his hand Noku's golden staff appeared. The blue crystal in the middle started to glow and as it did, you could faintly see Noku's armour appearing on his body. When the crystal shined the brightest his normal clothes where completely gone and his armour-like clothing with the violet cloak was on. Noku closed his eyes and when he reopened them they weren't the hazel brown eyes that we were used to but they were the dark violet coloured eyes.

"Ahhh...this is much better!" Noku said admiring his stunning clothes.

"So, Noku...you said we'd fight again right? My guess is that fight is gonna be right now" I said getting into a fighter stance. I was ready and willing to battle with this guy.

"Yeah...sorry but I have a tight schedule...ya see me and Blossom have a few things to do before fighting with you..." Noku explained.

"...and what if 'Blossom' doesn't want to go with your plans?" We all looked surprised to see Blossom had finally spoken up after that long while.

"I beg your pardon?" Noku question her.

"You heard me!" She whirled around glaring at him. "I'm free now from that chamber! And the real Blossom is all locked up so I don't have to worry about her. I can do whatever havoc I want! Whatever I please and that does not include taking orders form _you_...you disgusting piece of _crap_!"

_Ouch._ I couldn't help thinking. _What an insult._

Noku held his stare at her for a while before he burst out laughing.

"Oh Blossom! Blossom, Blossom, my sweet cherry Blossom." Noku laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She didn't flinch but was staring daggers at him, and so was I by the name he gave her...calling her "my sweet."

"Lest you forget..." Noku then pulled out a pendant. It was the exact, strange one Blossom had. The only difference was that the iris was gold. "...who has the upper hand here?"

Blossom eyed the pendant before pulling away from him.

"I don't get your point. I don't really care either. If you have a score to settle with these losers...by all means go ahead, but don't count me in. I'm outta here." With that Blossom turned to take off for the sky.

But Noku wouldn't let her do that. After what he went through to get her into this state he ain't gonna let her go as she wants but what he wants. He took the gold pendant and his staff using the sharp point he was slowly seeping it through the eye. Blossom suddenly stopped and dropped to the floor, clutching her heart gasping harshly. Noku was grinning all the while.

"You feel that? That's your pretty little heart I'm piercing right now..." He sank the point deeper into the eye. Blossom cried out in pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" I yelled to him.

Even though Blossom has somewhat become evil, trying to hurt us and not being the real Blossom we all know and love...seeing her in pain, I just couldn't bear it. I clenched my fist ready to attack if Noku didn't do as I said.

"Oh I'll stop..." Noku looked back towards Blossom. "Once she agrees that she'll obey me and go by my standards...and if she doesn't...I'm pretty sure you all figured out what I'm gonna do."

Blossom gritted her teeth cursing under her breath.

"...fine..." She growled.

"I'd knew you'd come around." Noku removed the sharp rod from the center eye of the pendant. Blossom took in deep breaths trying to regain her poise. "Now come on, let's go"

Without a word Blossom stood up and reluctantly walked over to Noku. She knew she couldn't disobey him now...not since he's proven he holds her life in his hands. Together they both took for the sky.

"Hell no! I ain't lettin' you take Blossom away!" I took for the sky as well and charged for Noku.

Noku spun around and used his Daze Swing to send me back. Lucky for me he only made it a brief paralysation. Everyone else sent beams headed toward Noku but he used a made a barrier and deflect all the attacks.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried.

Noku laughed as he wrapped his arm around Blossom's waist. This time she flinched by his touch. I growled and glared at him.

"Till we meet again!" He called before the barrier took Blossom and him higher in the sky until they were out of sight.

I stood there staring up where they left until I went back up to the sky to follow them.

"Brick! Where are you going?" Buttercup called.

"To go after Noku and rescue Blossom! What did you think?!" I called back down.

"Hold up Brick!" Buttercup zoomed up ahead in the sky and stopped me from going higher. "How are you supposed to rescue Blossom if we don't know where Noku has taken her? He could be anywhere!"

I grumbled in frustration knowing she was right. He may have taken to the sky but he could have landed somewhere else and I didn't know where.

"Also..." Buttercup continued. "I'm not doubting your strength Brick, but Noku is a heck lot stronger than you...he'll beat you to a pulp! We need to know more about this guy before we can approach him."

"And all of a sudden...Buttercup is the replacement of Blossom!" Butch joked.

"Shut up you!" She turned back to me. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that we have to be logical before we storm in on this guy...where ever he is."

"But who knows information of Noku?" Boomer asked, and he had a good point.

I thought a moment of who might even have the tiniest hints or dirt on this guy.

"I think I know who to go to..." I announced "...I think..."

"Who is it?" Lamoya asked.

"Just follow me!" I started to fly down the road.

Everyone else followed. Tyler had to put Lamoya on his back and carry her to where we were going.

_I just hope he knows something..._I thought on the way.

* * *

"Ahhhh...nothing like a nice relaxing soak..." Him said as he sank deeper into his bathtub enjoying the red bubbles surrounding him in the steaming bath.

_Ding! Dong!_ –the doorbell rang.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting company..." Him got out of the bath tub and slipped into his pink robe.

_**Outside Him's Lair (Brick's POV)**_

_Ding! Dong!_-I pressed the doorbell button again.

"You sure you wanna go to this guy first?" Buttercup asked me unsure if this was the best idea.

"_Cooooming!!" _We all heard Him sing behind the door.

"Nnnope." I said completely asserted.

Him opened the door and was surprised to see us.

"Oh! The Rowdyruff boys! ...and The Powerpuff girls? What a pleasant and unexpected surprise!" Him greeted.

"Him, we gotta ask you a few questions" I stated. "Some questions on a guy"

"Oh by all means...come in, come in...make yourselves comfortable" Him opened his door wider to let us all in.

We all walked down the hallway to the foyer. There was his big red chair, pink couches, red carpet, red walls, pink fireplace...everything was pretty much red or pink.

"Wow...I knew I liked the colour red sometimes..." Lamoya whispered to Tyler. "But don't cha think he overdid it with the decorating?"

Him heard her and shot a death glare at her, which Lamoya hid behind Tyler. "I think my decorating is just fine thank you very much"

Him sat down in his big red chair leaving us sitting on his other pink couches.

"So who are your new friends?" Him asked us.

"Well this is Tyler and Lamoya" I introduced them.

"Heh heh...by the way... I-I think the decorating in here is _marvellous_! I just love the red! Who doesn't love red?" Lamoya said sheepishly.

Him rolled his eyes knowing she was covering up what she said a few seconds ago.

"So...before you guys ask your questions...tell me, how is life going for you guys?" He asked all of us.

"Oh I think it's going pretty well, I got an 83 average on my report card!" Bubbles reported. We all gave Bubbles a funny look. "What? He asked how life is going for us, I'm just sayin..."

"Just leave the talking to us Bubbles ok?" Boomer patted her on the shoulder. Even he knew if Bubbles was answering HIM's questions it will just take up our time.

"Anyway...we wanted to ask you if you know a certain guy...or villain to be more specific." I told him.

"Oh, well describe him for me. I know practically all villains and monsters around!" Him said.

"Well..." I was trying to decipher a way to describe his clothing.

"He looks like this" Boomer jumped in and showed his video camera to Him. It was a paused screen of after Tony had revealed he was really Noku.

Him's eyes widened.

"Is...that..." Him's face suddenly seemed to be so happy "Is that Noku?! Noku of the Black Moon?!"

"Uhh...yeah! You know him?" I said quite surprised and happy Him knew something of him.

"So he did mean it!" Him jumped out of his chair and rushed over to a trunk that was beside the fireplace. "I thought he was joking when he said he was coming over from the Dark Realm..."

"Dark Realm?" I repeated "What's the Dark Realm?"

But Him wasn't paying attention at all. He flung open the trunk and started to search for something. He was flinging strange items out of the trunk all around the room. He even flung a cat out of that trunk.

"KITTY!" Bubbles squealed and went to go play with the cat.

"Where is it...I thought I had left it in...Oh-AHA! Ha ha ha! Here it is!" Him took out a large dusty book. He blew the dust off it which filled the rest of the room to make us cough.

"I haven't looked in this for years!" Him said as he sat back in his red chair and started flipping through the pages.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"School yearbook..." Him answered.

_School yearbook?_ We all thought. Even Bubbles was paying attention now.

"Ah! See...here's me!" Him turned the book around so we could all see.

There was a picture on Him in a high fashion girlish outfit. He had a pink fluffy blouse, a white Capri, and the same tall black boots he wears now. He had an afro with a red comb sticking out of it. We all took a moment to stare at the picture. Butch was the first to comment.

"BWA HA HA! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Butch laughed at him.

Soon we all joined in to laugh at the picture. Him's face flushed (although ya couldn't really tell since his skin is red). Him narrowed his eyes to Lamoya who stopped laughing.

"Ok guys he ain't playin' with us we should stop!" Lamoya said, terrified from his death glare.

Our laughing died down a bit but there were still snickers from Tyler, Buttercup, and Butch.

"Anyway...this was me from 8 years ago when I went there. And right here is Noku" Him pointed to the person standing beside him.

It _was_ Noku. He still had his gold rod, gold jewellery and violet cape, everything else was just average clothing: a t-shirt, some jeans and sneakers. He and Him were standing side by side, one arm around their shoulders, smiling at the camera. There was a sub-heading under the picture: _Dark Realm Academy's most evil students._

"Yup...Noku was my old college buddy" Him said.

"...College...buddy?" Butch's eye twitched a bit.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up!" Tyler said. "How could he have gone to college when he's in high school like us?!"

"There are many time changes if you come from the Dark Realm" Him told us "If he's 16 here then he's probably 21 years old in the Dark Realm..."

"Him, what _is_ the Dark Realm?" I asked him again.

"Oh, that's where Noku came from; it's the most evilest place to be born. So many wicked creatures and things are from there, that's where most of the monsters in the world come from." Him explained.

"Do you think that's where Noku is hiding?" Buttercup asked me.

"Oh no. He's not hiding anywhere. He's still here in the city." Him assured us.

Him then took a slip of paper and started to jot something down. When he was finished he handed it to me. It was a house address.

"He called me a week ago and told me that's where he'll be staying. He hasn't left here yet so I bet you can still reach him" Him said, and then he thought for a minute. "Why do you want to go to him anyway?"

"He's kidnapped Blossom" Buttercup explained. "...umm...kinda not against her will but it's not like she had a choice to say no"

"Oh! I was wondering where the smarty-pants was!" Him laughed as he sat back down in his red chair. He stopped laughing when he caught my solemn look.

"C'mon, let's go get her back...besides..." I punched my fist into my palm "I got a score to settle with Noku..."

"Thanks for the info Him" Bubbles said.

"No problem" Him smiled and watched us head towards the door.

"By the way...before you go to Noku's house, I suggest you go to the beach first..." Him smirked and turned his chair so it wasn't facing us anymore. "...you might have forgot something there"

I gave Him a curious look. _We didn't forget anything at the beach._

"_Go to the beach..." _The voice said _"I have to give you something...I'll meet you there..."_

_Huh? Meet?_ I thought in awe. We're going to meet? Will I finally see him? He who has been speaking to me through my mind ever since-

My face turned a bit red.

_Since I started to like Blossom..._

"Brick are you ok?" Boomer asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm ok" I smirked. "Let's go to the beach" With that we left Him's lair.

_**?? POV**_

I giggled to myself as I played with the dollies. There was a boy with brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair, they loved each other...how sweet...unfortunately for the girl...this will be the last time she'll see her lover.

I reached for my sacred purple pin and I slowly pushed it through the heart of brown haired boy doll. With my supersonic hearing I could hear the girl's scream...watching her boyfriend die right in front of her own eyes from down bellow...how delightful.

That's when I heard a door shut from downstairs.

"Oh, big brother must be back" I got up and opened my bedroom door.

I poked my head through the door. I could see big brother walking up the stairs to his big door...and...

"Oh my gosh..." My eyes widened as I saw who was walking right behind him. "...Blossom?"

I looked a little closer to the stairs. I could see her eyes...they were pitch black. It wasn't Blossom.

"Kurai..." I muttered as I watch Noku placed the three crystals on the big door.

He had to use the power from his staff to open the door because the forth crystal...the one that was on Covalt...was still left at the beach, and he hasn't retrieved it yet. I didn't know why but something tells me he wants the crystal to be left there...for it to be found...by Brick.

The big door opened and Noku stepped to the side to let Kurai enter first. The door lowered back down as soon as she entered. Then Noku removed the three remaining crystals: The fire crystal, the ice crystal, and the dark crystal. He looked over in my direction.

In complete panic I ran back to my room and shut the door. There was sweat running down my forehead, I never knew sometimes how can fear my brother

_What is he planning now?_ I thought.

My door burst open and big brother entered my room, scowling at me. He crouched down and handed me the dark crystal. It was a violet colour like my brother's eyes and mine, and it had a gold border around it.

"You will keep this and guard it when they come" His voice lowering "Hand it to them without a fight...and I _will_ kill you"

Big brother walked out of my room and shut the door...I could hear him put a lock on it. After he locked it he walked away from my door leaving me locked in my giant spaced room.

"Hmph! Big whoop! He's threatened to kill me bunches of times and I'm still standing here! He doesn't scare me!" I said out loud.

Although I was scared...but I'm not gonna let him win this time.

_Sure...I'll keep the dumb crystal...but I won't guard it and I will help Brick and his friends when they come..._ I thought and smirked to myself. _You shouldn't trust me so much big brother..._

* * *

Candy-Gal75: (grins) I'm so happy this chapter is outta the way cause now we can get into some real ACTION!! (echos) :3

DarkCandy-Gal75: and it's nice to know Rita is on Brick's side and not her brother's, that can give them an advantage.

Candy-Gal75: (punches air) Alright for Rita! Wait for the next chapter everyone! Catch ya later!

DarkCandy-Gal75: And send in reviews! We can't live without them! :D


	15. Finding Colin and Noku's Castle

Sorry people for the long update...I know I shouldn't have any excueses cause its summer vacation and I have lots of time...but I get (whisper) _distracted_...I've kinda been playin my video games alot and I keep on forgeting to complete the story...(sweatdrop) I CAN'T HELP IT! ...videogames are my weakness! -w- Well i'll try be a little less careless and I'll be working hard to give you the updates that you want! :) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Finding Colin and Noku's Castle

_**At the Beach (Brick's POV)**_

"I don't see anything but sand and sea!" Butch wailed.

We've been searching the beach for 10 minutes already and there is nothing on the beach...more specifically, there is no_ one_ at the beach.

_That is just weird...he said to he'd meet me here and he's not here!_ I thought.

Everyone was looking high and low for something that was "forgotten" here, but we didn't find anything but rocks, sea shells and glass bottles with notes in them. We were all growing tired of searching as the time went by...heck we didn't even know what we were searching for, and Buttercup was getting frustrated with this.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust Him! He was just wasting our time! Telling us that we forgot something at the beach...forgot something my foot! This is pointless!" Buttercup kicked the sand. "We should be looking to find Blossom right now!"

"Buttercup does have a point. There's nothing for us here and we can't waste time...Blossom's life could be at stake." Tyler pointed out.

I sighed knowing they were right. There is nothing and no one here. We should be going...but I didn't want to just yet. I gazed up into the sky using my backhand to block the light of the sun...

"Huh?" I narrowed my eyes further into the blue sky...I swear I thought I saw a little black shadow zoom across. "Hey...did anybody see that?!"

"See what?" Bubbles looked up too. We all looked into the sky but none of us saw anything.

"...I thought I-"

My red cap was snatched off my head.

"Hey! What the?!-" I looked around to see who took it.

There was this strange long tailed bird. It held my cap in its talons. Its head turned to face me as it flew and let out a little screech that sounded like an eagle.

"GIMMIE BACK MY CAP YOU PESKY LITTLE PARROT!!" I ran in the direction the bird was flying.

I tried to jump and grab its tails to bring it down. I missed and fell in the sand. It made more screeching as a mock as it watched me try to catch it. I tried again. I missed. I got annoyed of it toying with me.

"You are messing with the wrong guy at the wrong time buster!" I yelled at it.

I levitated from the ground and zoomed at the bird. It stopped moving and stayed airborne. I charged after it, ready to take my cap back by force...that's when it dropped my hat in the sand to make me stop right in front of it. It pecked forehead as I slowed down and it went to stand beside my cap.

"OH! Why you...little...feather brained...I swear I'm gonna kill you!" I covered my forehead with my hands as the bruise started to sting.

The bird screeched again in mockery.

"Give it back ya thief!" I grabbed my cap off the sand, surprisingly the bird put no effort to try and grab it first. Something fell out of my cap. "Huh?"

I turned around to see what fell out behind me...It was a crystal. Everyone crowded around to see.

"Hey you found a crystal!" Bubbles cheered.

"It was in your hat?" Boomer asked confused. "You keep treasure in your hat?"

"Where did it come from?" Tyler asked.

"It's so pretty!" Lamoya complimented. "It would make such a lovely accessory for an outfit!"

"Whatever it's just a dumb piece of glass" Butch yawned.

"It...looks...familiar...wasn't that...the crystal that was on that giant bird-" Buttercup was cut off as the crystal began to glow.

A great flash of white blinding light emitted from it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting from that bright flash just now.

"Whoa...what the heck was that?" I rubbed my forehead to realize my hand was wet. "Huh?!"

I quickly shot up from the ground and took a look of my surroundings...I was definitely not at the beach anymore. The place was blue and a thin layer of water was on the ground covered by a light mist. I figured this place is pretty hollow since my voiced echoed a bit when I spoke out loud. The air was pure and clean.

"Boomer? Butch? You guys? Where are you?! If you're hiding it ain't funny!" I called out loud. I looked around more seeing the room was endless. "Wha...what is this place?"

"It's called an Illusionary world...People who've mastered Dark Realm powers can bring people from the earth here and do as they please with them..." The voice said. "...All Dark Realm Academy students know how to do this spell."

I whirled around to see a guy standing a few feet away from me. He had pointed maroon coloured steel shoulder pads and breastplate armour. He wore a black silk cloth wrapped around his waist and draped down on the side of his jean pants. Kinda like Noku he was wearing gold chains and bracelets. He had a red cap...exactly like mine, and orange red-head hair like mine too, but his was longer and put into a long pony tail that ended behind his knees. His eyes were a ruby red like me too, if people saw us they'd think we were _related_ or something.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Colin" He answered, and then he smirked. "So now we both meet in person"

"...So it was you who's been in my head all this time" I confirmed.

"Yes. I've brought you to the same place where Noku brought Blossom." Colin said.

"What?! Noku brought Blossom here...when?" I asked.

"The night of her fever, Noku used the same spell as I am using right now" Colin explained. "In the real world you're probably unconscious."

"What happened to my friends? Are they in some sort of world as I am?" I asked.

"No, they're still in the real world, and fine...they are concerned for you." Colin said.

"Oh...hey! Do you know what that thing was that was trying to steal my-"

My cap was swiped off my head again. The bird held it in its grasp.

"YOU! Not again!" I yelled. I made a few steps towards the bird.

"Brick relax" Colin stretched out his arm and the bird landed near his wrist. "Don't you recognize him?"

I never took the chance to examine how the bird looked like, so I decided to now. It had a shiny grey coat and long flowing tails. Its eyes were yellow and there was this little circular mark on its forehead...it look like something used to be on that spot. As I examined it more I realized what it was.

"C-covalt?" I wondered.

The bird chirped in recognizing the call of its name.

"I thought we killed him on the beach!" I exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes to Colin "Why are you associated with Noku's evil monsters?"

"Firstly, Covalt isn't an easy bird to kill...you destroyed his beast form, but not the actual bird that he is...which is small and insignificant." Colin explained. "Secondly, he's not Noku's, he's mine."

"Yours?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Noku stole him from me and changed him into a beast using this crystal" Colin showed me the blue circular crystal that was on Covalt that festival night and the one that fell out of my cap.

"So...you're saying that this bird ain't all that evil right?" I asked examining him closer. Covalt pecked me on my forehead again. "JEEZ MAN!"

"Not _all_ that evil" Colin smirked. He handed me the crystal. "You're gonna need this if you wanna get to Noku. That's the wind crystal, there are three others that you need as well...they will open the door for you."

_What door?_ I wondered as I took it from his palm.

"hmm...can I have my cap back too?" I asked sarcastically. Colin chuckled and nodded to Covalt who dropped my cap in my hand as well. "So was this all you wanted to give me?"

"No there's one more thing..." Colin took a strap off of him.

Attached to the strap was a long sword. It had a red circular ruby centered on the gold curved up guard. The hilt was swirling down to the pointed end. The blade was covered in its black sheath. There was also shield with gold swirling designs all over it. He handed both to me.

"A sword and a shield?" I raised my eyebrow. "What is this? Medieval Times or something?"

Covalt flew up to me and pecked my forehead again.

"OW! Cut it out!" I waved him away.

"Thank you for saving me the time in doing that myself Covalt."Colin aid as Covalt landed back on his shoulder. "You'll need them to beat Noku."

I stared at it again and stretched my arm out to give it back. "Thanks...but no thanks. I have superpowers, I don't need any weapons to help me"

Colin did not take it and glared but then put on a straight face instead. "You don't understand, you really _need_ that to beat Noku...If you walk in on him unprepared of with only your fists you might as well be digging your grave right now"

I gulped.

"Do you wonder why Noku refuses to fight you?" Colin asked me. I shook my head in response. "In the Dark Realm Academy they teach sword fighting, something that used to exist on this earth long ago...Noku was the best swordsman in the whole Academy and was feared by all that he would challenge them to battle, but Noku swore an oath that the only people he would challenge were other swordsman"

"So what happens if I go without a sword?" I asked.

"First, he'll treat you like crap...and I'm sure you would rather have him think of you as a worthy opponent than a joke" Colin said " Then after he grows bored of fighting you he'll kill you on the spot."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Boy you ask a lot of questions..." Colin muttered "I know this because I have already seen him do it to thousands of others, trust me...Noku is not one to trifle with, he's dangerous, as you can tell by what he has done to Blossom...he changed her"

"...That's true..." I agreed.

Colin crossed his arms behind his back and started to pace as he continued with his story. He seems to know more than I do so was listening carefully.

"The Dark Realm Academy and the Dark Realm itself were becoming concerned of Noku and his strength as he grew stronger and lustful for power over the Dark Realm and other worlds. So the Dark Realm promised him that he can take over any world that he wanted and could dominate it..." Colin paused and stopped pacing. He turned to me "...He chose Earth"

I clenched my fist and glared, but not at Colin, but at the thought of those idiots who promised Noku to take over our world, our home. Colin was watching me getting angrier by the thought.

"I see you're angry" Colin said with sarcasm in his tone.

"HOW CAN THOSE DOPES JUST TELL HIM HE COULD HAVE ANY WORLD HE WANTED?!" I yelled at him

"They were hoping that Noku would be satisfied and not bother the Dark Realm, but we're talking Noku here: he's unpredictable...you never know what he's gonna do...even worse _how_ he's gonna do it"

"So they're just gonna let this planet die by Noku's hands?! Didn't they have any sympathy for us?!" I asked.

"Nope. And that is the way of a Dark Realm dweller...heartless" Colin said "But the actual _smart_ un-heartless people, like me, came with a plan to get rid of Noku, if that world would be endangered by his power."

Colin then pointed at the sword I held in my hand.

"The sword?" I asked as I looked at it myself.

"'The Sword of Souls' as Dark Realm dwellers call it. If someone is stabbed by this sword their soul would be sealed away in eternal darkness and never awaken. Noku's soul is evil and black and must be stabbed by this sword by a worthy hero for it to work... I believe you are a worthy hero Brick...it's the only way to stop Noku!" Colin held an intense stare with me "And to save Blossom"

I looked back down at the fine piece of metal I held in my hand. _This can bring down Noku after all he's put us through_.

"Alright. I'll do it" I said as I put the sheath's strap around my shoulder. "If this is the only way to beat Noku then I'll do it. I'll save the world and Blossom"

"Good. Now we've wasting enough time as there was. Blossom needs your help and you must stop Noku...I have a feeling he has plans that concern her." Colin said. "It's time for you to go back to the real world, you'll no longer need me from now on"

The wind crystal that Colin gave started to shine brightly just like earlier.

"Wait...you're not gonna help me?" I asked blocking the light from my face with my palm.

"I've helped you to get this far, my work here is done. Use your new weapon wisely." He said.

"Hold on! I don't even know how to use a sword!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry...as soon as you wield it in your hand you will know how to use it..." Colin said as the light grew brighter.

"...Just tell me one last thing..." I paused to look at him one last time. "If you're from the Dark Realm who are heartless...why are you helping me?"

Colin smirked.

"Think of it as help from brother to brother." Colin answered.

The bright light filled the whole room.

"_Good luck Brick"_

* * *

I could hear whispers and the sound of ocean water crashing against rocks. I opened my eyes partly to see the yellow sun shining down. The feel of the soft sand under my body, the scent of the ocean filled inside my nostrils and wiped out the pure clean air from that place. I'm back in the real world.

"Hey! Hey! I think he's awake!" I heard Bubbles whisper to the others.

"Bout' time!" Butch complained. "Just look at him from the past 2 hours! Just sleepin' there like some big baby!"

"Yeah...and little does he know I'm tapping him now" I heard Boomer say from beside me.

My leg immediately shot up and kicked him in his stomach. Boomer grunted and hunched over, the video camera still in his hand recording me.

"Yup I think he's awake..." Boomer moaned.

"Damn straight I am." I said and sat up.

"Well it's good that you're alright." Tyler said.

"Yeah man! After that bright flash, that crystal was gone and you were lying on the ground passed out! We thought you were never gonna open your eyes! We thought you were dead! You scared the heck out of us man!!" Lamoya exclaimed. "I wonder were that strange little gem went..."

I shifted in the sand a bit when a felt something in my pocket push against my skin. I reached in to pull out the wind crystal that Colin gave me.

"Oh, so you snatched it right before you passed out" Lamoya said.

"Uhh...yeah...sure...yeah that's what I did" I gave a white lie.

_I can keep the encounter with Colin to myself_ I thought. _There's no need for them to know._

"We don't need to stay here any longer, we should go." I said as I stood up from the sandy ground.

"Hey Brick, there's some sort of...is that a shield? You got a sword and a shield on your back" Buttercup pointed to my back. "Where'd you get them?"

"I don't know, guess the crystal gave them to me when I touched it" I white-lied again.

_That reminds me..._I thought.

I reached behind me head to grab the sword. I hesitated a bit before gripping it tightly and slowly drawing it out of its sheath. There was sound of sliding metal as I drew it. I brought the sword out completely and brought it up near my chest to study the sword. Its metal was so smooth and shiny and everyone was admiring it.

Then the ruby on the sword suddenly began to glow and my body had a gold glow with it. I felt an immense energy surge through within me. It was so powerful, yet it went away in a flash and I only felt a little of it now.

"Wow...that's some weapon." Butch said amazed.

I slashed the air lightly with my left hand. I did it again only moving forward and twirling around. Having this new found strength I lifted the sword to admire it and the sun's light hit its surface so it shined with and empowering aura.

_Noku, I am so ready to face you_ I thought.

"Let's go now" I said with a bit more confidence. "Blossom needs us and I for one am not gonna let her down."

"Right! Let's go to that address Him gave us" Buttercup cheered.

"Wait we can't go yet!!" Lamoya suddenly bursted out loud.

We all gave her perplexed faces.

"We have to go to my house first!" She said walking passed us.

When she realized we weren't following her she spun around "Well c'mon!!" and she began to run ahead leaving us with no choice but to follow after.

_**Lamoya's Mansion**_

Lamoya led us back to that lab-like room where we got dressed up for that Chinese Festival.

"Ok, if we're going to Noku's hide out place or whatever we have to be wearing these fashionable jackets!" Lamoya said as she brought hangers filled with clothes.

I couldn't help but glare at her.

"That's what you brought us here for?! Just to try on some stupid costumes?! Doesn't Blossom matter to you at all?!" I snapped at her. Everyone was behind me on this one and was glaring at her too.

Lamoya gave me an annoyed yet calm look. "...I wasn't finished yet" She cleared her throat to continue. "They aren't _ordinary_ jackets. They are magical!"

"Magical?" Bubbles echoed.

"...ok no they aren't magical I wish they were but they're not." Lamoya confessed bashfully. "But what makes these clothes so special, is that they have the special fabrics the protected me from the fire on that festival night."

She lifted three jackets in one hand and three jackets in the other. "These ones in my right have resistance to fire up to 100 degrees! So we may be safe in really hot areas!" She lowered her right hand and raised her left. "I experimented more to make a different kind! Ice jackets! They are resistant to ice and snow up to -200 degrees! So you see these might help us when we're rescuing Blossom...cause we don't know what we might face while we're there, and I want to be a little more useful to everyone"

"Aww...Lamoya you'll always be helpful to us even if you don't have super powers" Bubbles pulled Lamoya into a hug "It's great that you show some support to us."

"Thanks" Lamoya said. "Now put on your jackets! Brick, Boomer and Bubbles get the ice ones, Buttercup, Butch, and Tyler get the fire ones, and I'll wear the one from the festival"

We all tried on the jackets that Lamoya assigned us. It had our favourite colour with black designs embroidered around it.

_Lamoya's right...we don't know what we might face so we might as well be prepared with anything._ I thought.

I turned to everyone after we all got a look at the jackets. "Now that we're all dressed let's go rescue Blossom!"

"Alright!" We all cheered.

_**At the House Address**_

Ok, I've been disappointed villain hideouts before...but this was pathetic! We found the house with the address that Him gave us and it look like somewhere my grandparents would live in! (if I had any) Dead grass, kittens going in and out through holes in cracked walls...those little creepy dwarf lawn ornaments. 3 syllable word for all of this: Pa-the-tic.

"This...this is where Noku is staying?" I asked in disbelief.

We all stood there on the sidewalk just looking at the house. Since all the powerful stuff we knew Noku could do we were all expecting something a little more...majestic. Like a tower, or a castle or something with that idea but _this_?

"I'm starting to think Him is pulling our leg again!" Butch said.

"Well there's only one way to find out" I said as I approached the house.

The closer I was the house the more awkward it felt to be here. Soon I was walking up to it like a new Girl Scout trying to sell cookies to her first customer. I rang the door bell and waited for it to open.

_If Noku really __**is**__ in this house...what's the first thing he's gonna do when he sees me?_ I wondered.

The door swung open and an old lady was standing inside. She look really grumpy with the scowl that was on her face.

"And what do you want?" She snapped.

"Uhh..." Now feeling confused I didn't know what to say.

"Whatever you're sellin' I don't want any! Now get off my property ya little hooligan!" Then she slammed the door in my face.

I took a moment to think of some actual words to say to the lady before I tried again. She opened the door.

"Didn't I tell you to get off my property?!" She snapped again.

"Look...uhh...ma'am, we're not selling anything-" I said, and she look up from me to see everyone else.

"You brats get off my lawn!" She yelled at them and they all shifted to the sidewalk.

Buttercup scoffed tired of watching me and pushed me aside. "Where's my sister?! And where's Noku?! I know he's in there and if you're hiding them lady-"

"What are you talkin about! You young folk talk nothing but nonsense these days! Now get off my porch you bunch of whippersnappers!" and she slammed the door in our face again.

"Oooo...LISTEN LADY!!" Buttercup began to bang hard on her door "WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDDING THEM IN THERE AND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITHOUT GETTING YOUR OLD, CRUSTY, KEISTER WHOO-"Butch muffled Buttercup before she could say anymore and started to drag her away from the house with her struggling to break free.

I followed him back onto the sidewalk. Butch finally released his hand from muffling Buttercup's mouth.

"Grr...Him tricked us again!" Buttercup yelled. "First we wait 2 hours at the beach to find nothing but that useless dumb crystal, now Him gave us the wrong address! When I get my hands on him..."

"How will we find Noku now?" Tyler asked.

"...And save Blossom? He's got to be somewhere in the city!" Lamoya asked too.

Everyone began to argue of what to do next, how to find, how to save Blossom. Bubbles just sighed and look up into the sky to stare at the clouds.

"Hey guys" Bubbles interrupted. "Him gave us the right address"

"And how do you know?" Buttercup asked.

"Because there's his house right there" She pointed up to the sky.

We all went behind Bubbles to see for ourselves if she was right. And she was. There was this big piece of floating land all the way up in the sky with a shady looking castle on it...right above the old lady's house.

"So Him _did_ give us the right address" Boomer stated.

"Nice work Bubbles, c'mon let's waste no more time and lets save Blossom!" I took off for the sky to Noku's Castle. Everyone following behind me, Tyler had to carry Lamoya on his back since she can't fly.

I burst in through the door breaking it.

"NOKU!" I yelled once on the ground.

Everyone soon came inside after. We examined his home as we walked further inside. The floor was a dark grey colour polished very nicely. There were stairs with a red carpet that led to the second floor and to this giant gold door in the middle.

"_That's the wind crystal, there are three others that you need as well. They will open the door for you."_ I remembered Colin saying.

_I wonder if this was the door he meant..._ I thought. Then I realized how quiet it was. I looked back at the guys to see if they were still there, and they were wondering the same thing I was.

"...so where's Noku?" Bubbles asked our question out loud.

"Why I'm right here"

We all looked back to the second floor to see Noku with his smug look, arms crossed, and leaning on the railing. He smiled. "Welcome, to my lovely home."

* * *

DarkCandy-Gal75: You're not good at planning stuff are you? Last chapter you told them they were gonna gets some action and all this chapter was is talk!

Candy-Gal75: Boo you! Im not a "planner" ya know, when I started this story I was making things up as I wrote untile a couple chapters back when I thought of the awsome plot for the story (so I know how it will end, don't you worry people! ;)

DarkCandy-Gal75: Well you better give them the action that they want!

Candy-Gal75: I will! I will! Don't rush me! Next chapter there will be some monster fights and a tiny bit of pressure for Brick with his fight. Until next time! (waves bye)

**FYI:** Next chapter is NOT the end of the story, just letting ya know. :D


	16. Opening the Big Door

DarkCandy-Gal75: Hello everyone...umm...Candy-Gal75 isn't here right now (she locked her self up in shame for giving her fans such a long wait...like a whole year wait) so I'll be saying hello for her...which I don't usually do since I'm always at the closing of the chapters. Anyway, the 16th chappie is up and ready for you guys to read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Opening the Big Door

_**Normal POV**_

Rita looked up from dressing her dolls to view her magical orb that showed Noku's foyer downstairs, kinda like a security camera. When she saw Brick and his friends a smirk slowly emerged on her face.

"They're heeeeere" She said stressing the vowels as usual. "Tee hee hee! Are you ready my little puppets?"

Rita turned to face a bunch of dolls on the floor. Although they look like dolls, they're really the souls of humans on the earth. When Rita has killed them with her sacred pin, those souls transfer to the toy dolls that she has, trapped unless she lets them free. The dolls moan and cried for their freedom from her.

"Hey!" Rita used her powers to levitate them all from the ground and make a circle around her "No complaints until our skit with Brick is over! I practiced really hard to be transforming you and myself so we can look and sound like _her_!"

Rita faced the orb again to watch what would happen.

-

_**Brick's POV**_

"Finally took you guys long enough! I was watching you guys from down below and to see that it was _Bubbles_ who figured where I really was" Noku laughed. "You're not much of the dumb blonde I took you for Bubbles."

"Oh, gee tha-" Bubbles thought for a minute "Hey wait a sec! That was an insult!"

Noku chuckled "Spoke too soon"

"Ok Noku, I'm gonna ask this really nicely..." I breathed in. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE OUR BLOSSOM?!!!"

"Oh yeah, that's _real_ nice" Noku muttered. "Don't worry she's fine...she's in...safe keeping"

I brought out my sword and bared it at Noku "You're far away from the word _safe_. You show me Blossom or else!"

Noku laughed at my threat and studied the sword. A devilish grin widened on his face. "So...that's the Sword of Souls I've heard those pathetic Dark Realm dwellers threaten to kill me with before...hmph, doesn't look like much."

"You're one to talk!" A girl's voice echoed into the room.

We all spun around (except Noku) wondering where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Boomer asked.

"...Wh-what if it's a GHOST?!" Bubbles said nervously and griped onto Boomer.

"Bubbles! C'mon! There are no such things as ghosts!" Buttercup scolded her.

I looked back to Noku who eyes were glaring at the door to the left of him. I wanted to look over there as well but Noku then averted his eyes back to me before I could.

"So where is she?!" I yelled at again "What have you done with her?!"

Noku brought out his golden staff and touched a giant door behind him. The crystal on the staff glowed as the giant door began to rise up leading to a passageway of another section of the castle.

"What I've done? That my friend, is for you to discover yourself" Noku began backing up into the door and it started to close.

"No wait! Come back here!!" I dashed up the stairs the door slowly lowering and Noku standing right behind it watching me come up. I slashed my sword and him but he used his staff to block. I tried to put every bit of might I had so I could break that staff in half and have at him, but it was too strong...or was I still weak? Noku smirked at me.

"You'll be quite surprised what I've done to your precious little girlfriend" He whispered, making me give a shocked expression.

Sparks started to seep out of Noku's staff and jolted at me. It sent me flying backwards to the others on the ground. The door had reached the ground now and is closed.

"Dammit!" I sat up and glared at the door.

"You okay Brick?" Boomer helped me off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, but I really wasn't. I fill up with rage against Noku every time I see him and every time he says Blossom's name. He had to be stopped, and I will personally make sure that happens.

We all ran up to the big door that Noku left in and looked up at it. It was a 10 foot high door with four sockets. The one on the left had the shape of a mini windmill, (**A/N:** like the ones people put in their yards to see how strong the wind is blowing) the right one was rhombus shaped, the bottom one was a plain circle and the one at the top was diamond shaped but all the sides were equal in length and the vertexes stuck out more. Square like designs linked from the sockets all around the door.

"Brick, ya know that crystal we got at the beach...It looks like it could fit in the bottom one" Butch said pointing to the lower socket.

I looked at my pocket which held the crystal and I brought it out. It was a plain circle as well. This was exactly what Colin meant. I walked closer to the door and placed the wind crystal into the circular socket. It clicked when I pushed it in and the designs that linked around it began to glow the colour blue and so did the crystal.

"So these are the sockets to crystals...but we only have one and there are three more, where are we gonna find them?" Bubbles asked.

I thought as I looked around the foyer we were in. Then I look back at the door.

"There are three crystals that we need..." I said and turn to everyone "...and there are three other doors in this room"

I indicated to the door on the bottom right, which was red. A door on the bottom left coloured white...and then there was the door Noku was staring at just before, which was violet.

"Then they've got to be somewhere behind those doors" Tyler said and everyone agreed.

"Ok, so how about we split up into groups...Buttercup and Butch, you guys look through that red door, Bubbles, Boomer and I will check out the white door" I directed " Tyler, Lamoya you two try that door on the left...you guys can handle things yourself right?"

"Of course! Absolutely!" Tyler and Lamoya both agreed.

"Alright, so let's all meet back in the foyer in let's say...half an hour. If someone isn't back by then, then that means someone's in trouble." I suggested.

We all nodded and headed to our doors.

"Hey Brick wait!!!" Lamoya called when she and Tyler got to their door. "This door is locked! We can't enter it"

"Oh that's just awesome" Buttercup sarcastically said "Now we have to look for a key too?! Just awesome"

"Ok, you two go with Buttercup and Butch and we'll all see if we can find a key" I instructed.

Lamoya and Tyler hurried over to Butch and Buttercup who were already at the red door. We all entered our doors.

"Wow, Brick...you're taking leadership to a whole new level" Boomer commented me of just now.

"Oh...yeah...yeah I guess" I gave a modest smile.

_

_**Inside Fire room (Normal POV)**_

"Whoa!" Buttercup said out loud as she felt the warm heat hit her as she walked in "It's really warm in here"

"Yeah, like a furnace" Butch agreed.

"Wow...so hot..." Lamoya began to fan herself and Tyler smirked.

"Yeah...but you're hot when you're hot" Tyler said.

"Ok, that's just plain _corny_" Butch said giving him a funny look.

"I know...but it turns her on..." Tyler wrapped his arms around Lamoya's waist who giggled.

"It's a good thing we have these jackets, so it won't be any hotter with them." Buttercup smoothed off her red jacket. "But we need to start looking for one of those crystals to open the door, and that key too."

"Where?" Lamoya asked "This place is _empty_!"

And Lamoya was right, there was nothing much in the room. There were just rocky walls, a dirt ground, stalactites, and some weird red vines crawling upward to the ceiling.

"Uhh...I wouldn't say..._completely_ empty" Butch said pointing to something across the room.

Buttercup, Butch, Lamoya and Tyler all walked up closer to get a better look at it and away from the door...that's when metal bars came down over the door. Lamoya gulped and Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the now bared down door.

"Something's up..." Buttercup stated "Don't let your guard down guys!"

Tyler looked back at the thing that they saw from across the room.

"Huh? Is..that...." Tyler had an arched eyebrow now. "Is...that a _monkey_?"

Everyone turned from the door to see what he meant. There really was a monkey. It was a little small so it's not an adult, but not a baby monkey either. It was as tall as a table lamp. Its fur was a brown and had cute black doted eyes. It had back and frontal hair like a human, and was in a high ponytail.

"Aww!! It's so cute!" Lamoya then leaned forward and clapped her hands together. "Hey! C'mere! C'mere you little cutie!"

The monkey noticed Lamoya and look around before pointing at itself making sure Lamoya was talking to it.

"Yes of course you! C'mere, it's ok! I won't hurt you" Lamoya said in a high voice.

The monkey shyly walked up to Lamoya still unsure to trust her words. Lamoya then picked it up and hugged it. "Oh she's so adorable!" Lamoya nuzzled with the monkey.

"She?" Tyler repeated.

"Of course it's a she!" Lamoya stretched out the monkey's arm to Tyler "Just look at the fab jewellery she's wearing!"

There was a gold metal wristband around both her wrists. She also had a wide, gold, pointed necklace around her neck and she had two gold tiny hoop earrings on both ears. The monkey was happy of Lamoya's compliment of her jewellery and clapped her hands making cute monkey cheers. Lamoya turned to Buttercup and Butch with the cutest face she could make.

"Can I keep her...PLEEEEEEEEASE?" Lamoya said like when any child finds a stray animal.

"Hey we ain't your parents, if you want it you can keep it" Butch shrugged.

"EEE! I always wanted a pet monkey!" Lamoya squealed and placed the monkey down. "I'm gonna name you Momo!"

Momo clapped happy of her new name. Buttercup on the other hand was very suspicious of Momo.

"Why would there be a monkey in a place like _this_?!" Buttercup asked. "And why would Noku even want a _monkey_? It's so random!"

"Buttercup, you're just jealous cause I got a monkey and you didn't" Lamoya said ruffling Momo's frontal hair.

"Tch! Ya right like I'd want a-" Buttercup's eye caught something on Momo. "Lamoya...look!"

Buttercup spread Momo's curvy frontal hair to the sides to reveal a ruby on her forehead. It was rhombus shaped. Lamoya gasped.

"That's...that's one of the crystals we need to open the door!" Lamoya said.

"Uh huh...you what that means about Momo right Lamoya?" Buttercup asked her...but she didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Lamoya asked confused.

"What she means is Momo here probably isn't normal." Tyler began to explain. "Remember that blue crystal we got? We got it from Covalt, the giant bird monster...so if we got that one from a monster than that means that Momo..."

"-Is a monster as well" Butch finished.

Lamoya's eyes widened by the truth they told.

"A-a monster?" Lamoya stuttered and stared at Momo's cute and innocent face. "No, th-there's no way that Momo would be a-"

"Ok I can tell this is gonna take up a lot of time trying to persuade you that the monkey is a monster and that we really need that crystal so to speed things up here, how bout Lamoya closes her eyes while we rip the crystal off the monkey and figure our way outta here" Butch bluntly.

Buttercup and Tyler both glared at Butch for his carelessness of Lamoya's irrational love for Momo.

"No way! I am not letting you guys hurt Momo!" Lamoya stood in front of her to show her protection.

"Lamoya, I hate to agree with Butch but we have no other choice" Buttercup admitted. "We need that crystal to get through that door, to save Bloss remember?"

Lamoya bit her lip knowing Buttercup was right.

"W-wait! Maybe Momo could help us!" Lamoya said. "Maybe Momo knows where the _key_ is!"

Buttercup exchanged glances with Tyler and Butch before crossing her arms. "Ok, ask the monkey if you want, but don't think this changes us taking that crystal from her"

That wasn't the answer Lamoya was hoping for but went to ask anyway.

"Hey Momo" Lamoya said "Do you know where any keys are?"

Momo tilted her head to the side showing she didn't understand the question that well.

"Keys. A key. Do you know where it is?" Lamoya repeated.

Momo thought for a while before realizing exactly what Lamoya meant. Momo made a dash to the red vines on the wall and began to climb up. She jumped over to a ledge that was over the door which nobody had noticed until now. Momo then climbed back down and ran back to Lamoya, she has something shiny dangling from her tail now.

"The Key!" Tyler said.

"See! Momo is no monster if she helps us!" Lamoya said proud of her little Momo. "Ok Momo now give Lamoya the keys..."

Lamoya opened her palm indicating for her to place the keys there. Momo stared before smiling and turned to give Lamoya the keys with her tail...when she suddenly stopped half way.

"Momo?" Lamoya questioned her "Momo what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Momo was now moaning, gripping her hair in pain like she was having a head ache. The ruby jewel began to have a red glow around it and it covered Momo. The red light was becoming brighter.

"Agh!" Lamoya shielded her eyes "Momo?!"

"I was afraid this would happen..." Buttercup muttered.

Momo's moans became growls and hisses, her beady black dot eyes became pointed, white and glowing with a bright green iris. Her brown furry hair changed to red. Her hands disappeared and the gold bracelets merged in where her hands used to be and became canon like. Her ears became pointed. Her ponytail had changed into a floating fireball and her feet became spiky.

Lamoya was now shaking and couldn't move after watching Momo's terrifying transformation. Momo glared upward at Lamoya and aimed her canon-like hands at her head.

"Lamoya watch out!" Tyler dove for her and pulled her outta the way just in time before Momo sent a fiery blast.

"Are you nuts?! You could've gotten yourself killed back there!" Tyler said and pulled himself off of Lamoya.

"S-sorry" Lamoya looked back over at Momo. "...we're going to have to fight her...won't we?"

"I'm afraid so Lamoya." Tyler looked at Momo as well "We don't have a choice."

_**Inside Ice room (Normal POV)**_

"Brrr!" Boomer shivered. "It's so c-cold!"

"At least we have these jackets Lamoya made for us to keep warm!" Bubbles rubbed her arms to keep them warm.

The room was like an igloo, only less cubed and pointier. There were icicles popping out of everywhere. They were hanging on the ceiling, sticking out from the walls...everywhere. The ground had only a few cm high snow on it so it was still easy to walk on.

They walked in the room and Bubbles went in awe when she saw what was actually in the room.

"Wooow!" Bubbles exclaimed and a smile grew. "Look at all these ice sculptures!"

There was a variety of ice sculptures in the room. Most of them were of small animals like bats, kittens, deer...all the cute stuff...which is exactly what Bubbles liked. She ran ahead to take a look at all the sculpting.

"Cool! This is just like an exhibit right guys?" Bubbles face gleamed, full of fascination.

"Uhh yeah...I guess..." Boomer looked around at the sculptures too. "...This feels kinda...odd...dont'cha think Brick?"

Brick was too focused at the ice sculpture all the way on the other side of room against the wall. It was this 30 foot high ice...being. It looked a lot like a wolf. It had pointy knees and spiky glacier icicles sticky out from its head and other parts like hair. It had a thin skeleton figure, thin enough to see its ribcage, and had a clear glass sphere for a stomach. It had sharp looking eyes and was in a sitting position with a hunched back staring downwards. Brick got an uneasy feeling about that particular sculpture.

_It looks so...real_ Brick thought. _And I looks like it was staring right at us just...waiting..._

Brick pulled his brother back before he could continue looking at the exhibit and get closer the ice sculpted wolf.

"Boomer, take a look at that last sculpture in the back." Brick directed.

Boomer looked at it and then got the same uneasy feeling as Brick did. "I got a bad feeling from that one..."

Suddenly metal bars came down over the door they had entered, locking them in. Bubbles didn't happen to notice since she was too busy admiring the delicate ice works.

"...and now...that bad feeling just got worse." Boomer added staring at the now barred down door.

"WHOA!" Bubbles had now noticed the giant, ice, wolf sculpture. "This is probably the best one I've seen yet!"

She levitated from the ground and went up towards the ceiling getting a better look at the sculpture.

"Bubbles be careful!" Boomer called to her who just nodded and continued to study the ice piece.

"Wow...look at all the details! The skin, the bones, the eyes...It practically looks real!" Bubbles cheered. "I'd rank this one a 'first-prize sculpture!'...hm?"

Bubbles then noticed the windmill-like crystal on the sculptures forehead.

"Hey guys! I found a crystal!" She called down to them and pointed to the ice wolf's forehead. She then began to pull on it.

"Bubbles hold on! Don't be too hasty!" Brick called back up and he and Boomer began to run towards the sculpture.

Then there was a white glow that came from the crystal as Bubbles pulled that grew brighter and brighter. The room began to shake as it did.

"Wha-whats going on?!" Bubbles stopped pulling as she felt the vibration that seemed to be coming from the sculpture. "It feels like an earthquake!"

_But we're not on the earth are we?_ Brick thought with some sarcasm. _Which can only mean..._

The shaking stopped for a split second before the ice being suddenly came to life a broke free from the wall. Its eyes glared Bubbles who was still standing on its forehead. It rashly shot its head upward sending Bubbles into the air. Bubbles screamed as gravity sent her back down. The beast opened its mouth and let Bubbles fall in...then swallowed. Brick and Boomers jaws immediately dropped.

"It...just..._ate_....her..."Boomer said completely shocked out of his mind.

Bubbles then dropped into the empty glass sphere of a stomach. She warily got up on her knees and looked around at the new imprisonment she was in. She then quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and throat.

"Bubbles!" Boomer zoomed over to the glass container of the beast and presses his hands against the glass and Bubbles did the same from inside.

'I can't breathe! There's no air!' Bubbles mouthed from inside.

"She can't breathe inside this thing! We need to get her out!" Boomer yelled over to Brick.

"But how?" Brick called as he flew over to Boomer. He peered inside to Bubbles completely scared for her life and theirs.

Boomer looked up and swallowed hard. "How bout we ask _him_?"

Brick looked up as well to see the monster raising its hand to crush them both.

_God, we gotta beat this thing!_ Brick thought. _And Bubbles_'_ life is on the line if we don_'_t!_

* * *

DarkCandy-Gal75: *bangs on door* Candy, get out here.

Candy-Gal75: .........

DarkCandy-Gal75: I KNOW you're in there...now the LEAST you could do is close the chapter for your fans of the story.

Candy-Gal75: What fans?! They all HATE ME now! :(

DarkCandy-Gal75: They don't hate you...they're just irritated of the long waits you give them. Now come on out and close the chapter.

Candy-Gal75: I AIN'T CLOSIN AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! .

DarkCandy-Gal75: ...fine...(turns to readers) wait (hopefully not to long) for the next exciting chapter of HSJ!


End file.
